Konoha Karma University
by Anna Uzumaki
Summary: College life can be hectic, OBVIOUSLY, but what happens when college life has dire consequences? What you do always comes back to you! As our group of friends are soon to find out for their mistakes. Such is the fate of those at Konoha Uni. Aka Karma Uni.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha (Karma) University**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Min'na! Here, <em>FINALLY<em>, is my new story! I hope you like it, I should update _THIS_ story on the regular, so do not worry about being kept in suspense for months... like with 'Royalties'. I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT! My bunnies are a little sick right now, so hope they get well soon ne? Saa, I don't want to keep you, so on with the story!** **ENJOY**!

* * *

><p><strong>August {week One}<strong>

_***Knock Knock Knock***_

That was the sound that continued to infiltrate a certain twenty year old blonde's room in his personal suite, try as he might to tune the annoying sound out, it was very persistent. He thought, briefly, that maybe if he hadn't locked his door before he fell asleep last night, or rather earlier this morning, the sound would not be giving him the headache he was now harboring, but he quickly remembered what usually happened if he had left it unlocked and overslept, as he currently was doing, the resulting annoyance would've been _far_ worse. As his head threatened to split from the knocking, he turned over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the repetitious sound.

_***Bang! Bang! Bang!***_

"_Naruto!_ Open up this door right this minute or I'm breaking the damn thing down!" An all too familiar voice thrilled as the pounding on the door continued and began to rattle.

"Just _five_ more minutes mom!" Naruto mumbled towards the endangered door. _'It'll be a pain if she breaks my door… again.'_ He thought and groaned.

"You've been saying that for the last _fifteen_ minutes! Now get-" His mother began to threaten before another voice interjected.

"Kushina, please calm down, I'll get him up. We don't want another broken door." The deeper voice assured his mother.

"_Crap… dad."_ Naruto thought and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh _really_ Minato, have you even waken Kyuubi yet?" Kushina questioned her husband.

"Hahah, just barely dear." Minato laughed.

As Naruto listened to the conversation outside his door, he tensed as he listened to his dads' voice. He knew he'd better get up and fast. Because he knew all too well what kind of punishments his dad issued and today, rather this month he really wanted what he knew his dad would suspend him from using.

"Naruto," His dad called in a sing-song voice, "Get up now or else." He continued in a serious and final tone. Said tanned blonde then quickly fell out of his bed and all but sprinted across his room to the door and yanked it open.

"Okay okay dad! I'm up! _Geez_." Naruto exclaimed as his cerulean eyes met with equally blue eyes.

"Good," Minato grinned widely, "Now, hurry up and get dressed or I will have you and your brother dropped off at the university today." He threatened and proceeded to muss his sons' blonde bed hair.

"No need pops!" The tanned boy said quickly with his hands raised in defense and turned back into his room to his master bathroom.

As Naruto quickly finished his ministrations in the shower, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist that had little bowls of ramen and little logo's that read _'Ramen Time!'_ on it and went to brush his teeth, once he was done he looked at himself in the huge vanity mirror above the double sink and grinned widely at himself.

"Who's hot?" He asked his reflection with a wink, he watched as the water from the shower beaded and dropped from his golden hair and slowly trailed down his tan toned torso.

"You're not." A voice answered from the, now opened, bathroom door.

"Who asked you?" The ogling blonde lazily turned to glare and smirk at an equally tanned male with startling red shoulder length hair and the same azure eyes as him.

"You know, you really shouldn't be talking to yourself. It's a sign of going crazy." The redhead stated as the blonde brushed past him and barked a laugh.

"Ha! Wow really? I didn't know that, even considering that my minor is Health. Iruka must have skipped that lesson last year," Naruto exclaimed sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "Anyways Kyuu, shouldn't you be heading to class? It _is _the first day after all." He continued and turned to raise a golden brow at the redhead.

"I'll be fine. I've at least got enough time to make sure my little bro actually goes to class," Kyuubi faked concern, "What with it being the _first day_ and all." He added sarcastically and moved from the bathroom door in favor of sitting on the younger males' king size bed, all the while eyeing the blonde as he checked his phone and seemed to send a message. _'Rise and shine!'_ Naruto text to a certain someone on the floor below and set his phone back on his night stand.

"Yeah, _as if_, I know you're just stalling for time 'til Itachi texts you that he's about to head to campus." Naruto laughed and walked in to his fully stocked walk-in closet.

"I am not!" Kyuubi yelled after the blonde, he then thought more about what the blonde joker had just said when something suddenly occurred to him, "Hey Naru, has Sasuke text you yet?" He asked the blonde as he came back out of the closet with a few articles of clothing.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, I just text him a min ago though. Toss me my phone." Naruto quirked his head to the side and motioned towards the nightstand where his phone lay. Kyuubi reached over and proceeded to flick the expensive device towards his younger brother, who expertly caught it with one hand.

"Let's see," He mumbled as he slid his thumb across the screen to unlock his Iphone, "Huh, no he hasn't. That's weird and Itachi hasn't text you yet?" He turned his blue eyes to his brother, who was currently unlocking his Iphone.

"Nope, I wonder what's up with those two. I know Sasuke is as hard to wake up as you, but Itachi should'a text me when he woke up to wake _me_ up by now." The redhead furrowed his brow in confusion and looked over to connect his cerulean eyes with the blondes.

"I wonder…. think they're getting _another_ lecture from Fugaku? Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke slept through my message." Naruto smirked and removed his towel, only to swiftly slip on a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and turned the volume up on his phone, then stared at the few outfits he had pulled from the closet.

"Hahah, I wouldn't doubt that… on both parts." Kyuubi laughed and began to send a quick text to the oldest M.I.A. Uchiha. _'Get ya lazy ass up!' _He smiled at the text and hit the send icon.

"Man, I don't envy them. Though we did almost get our rides revoked by pops for over sleeping, that's just as bad." Naruto grimaced and mocked a shudder. He then returned two of the three outfits he had laid out, having finally settled on what to wear.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Kyuubi groaned. _'Even though I'm past the age of having my father limiting me from using what's mine.'_ He mentally mused.

The redhead then slipped his phone into the side pocket of his pants and watched his blonde goofy brother, briefly staring at the whisker like scars on his cheeks, hastily dress himself, knowing that they were both still at risk of being dropped off at the university if they didn't hurry. Just when the blonde was finally looking himself over in the mirror, Kyuubi's phone began to ring and buzz loudly. The very familiar song playing, with the vibration, indicated he had a text from a _particular_ someone. He inwardly smirked as Nelly Furtado's- _'promiscuous girl'_ blared through his pocket.

'_Promiscuous boy  
>you already know<br>that I'm all yours  
>what you waiting for?'<em>

He then dug his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, only to laugh out loud at what it read. _'Who the hell R U callin' lazy?'_ Kyuubi could practically feel the glare, which was undoubtedly being made while the sender text it, coming through the phone.

"Well, looks like Itachi might be mad at me now Naru!" Kyuubi said with a devastated voice, which would've been believable had it not been for the face splitting grin that spread across his tanned face. He quickly replied to the message with the silly grin still in place, _'Oh, good u'r awake. Now I can kick ya ass 4 not waking me up earlier!'_ His smile then grew impossibly wider as he sent the text.

"You know you're asking for him to kick ya ass right Kyuu? Especially once he hears that new ringtone you gave him." Naruto shook his head as he slipped on his shoes, which finally made him fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, you shouldn't be worrying about me. You should be _at least_ a little miffed that Sasuke hasn't text you back yet." The redhead said as he stood up and headed for the bedroom door.

"I'd rather not get on the bad side of an ornery Uchiha. I know what happens when you do." The blonde grimaced at a memory of having done so a few months back. Sasuke had spent the night and Naruto, not seeming to remember what happens whenever he rudely wakes Sasuke, had all but slung the raven out of the bed. Long story short, said whisker face boy had ended up with a concussion, he considered himself lucky that day.

"Hahah, touché little brother, but 'Tachi will be just fine. This is his punishment for not waking me up." Kyuubi smirked and as if on cue, his phone began to ring that same song and _only_ ring. At this the redhead paled slightly, knowing that the oldest Uchiha was now going to issue him a verbal assault. He briefly wondered what would happen if he ignored it… he then quickly dug his phone back out of his pocket, only to realize it was not only a call, but a video call. Kyuubi swallowed quietly and looked to his blonde brother, who waved his hands frantically back and forth in front of him, silently saying _'Don't get me involved!'_ With a reluctant sigh he tapped the accept button and put on cocky smile as an all too familiar male appeared on the screen.

"'Tachi, how nice of you to call and a video call no less! I knew you couldn't resist seeing my face before we met up." Kyuubi raised a fiery brow at the screen, which showed a pale, long haired Uchiha with a glare that would make even death himself shiver. _'Damn he's sexy.'_ The redhead thought as lust flitted in the pit of his stomach.

"Kyuubi," Itachi growled into the screen, "You're dead." He threatened and promptly proceeded to disconnect the call.

As the screen blinked back to its home screen, the redhead absentmindedly scratched the back of his head and sighed. However, a certain blonde was now currently laughing loudly at his brother's misery. He knew that the older Uchiha wouldn't really kill him or seriously hurt Kyuubi, but he did have his own weird forms of punishment in which to get back at his doomed older brother.

"Shut up Naru! Oh man, this isn't going to be good." Kyuubi groaned and slumped against the doorframe _'He better not bring that paddle, I won't be able to sit if he does and not the good reason for not being able to sit!' _He inwardly sulked.

"I told you, that's why I'm not taking my chances with his crazy brother." Naruto laughed and continued going around his room, picking up and going through random things in search of his car keys, which he still had hopes of using. His searching, however, seemed to take forever until Kyuubi decided to guess at what his little brother was searching for and picked up an overturned bowl of instant ramen, which revealed a set of keys.

"Come on Naruto, you seriously need to clean this place up!" Kyuubi shook his head and glanced around the messy room, okay messy wasn't the right word really, he only had a few articles of clothing strewn… everywhere.

"Shut up! I knew where they were!" Naruto shouted and snatched his keys dangling out of the redheads hand, then stomped towards his bed, as he picked up his shoulder bag and walked after his brother, who only smirked as he quickly walked out into the hallway of the blondes' suite, he slightly paused in the hall as Lady Gaga's- _'Animal'_ began to play, the ringtone he dubbed right for a certain raven for the new school semester begin to play, he pulled out his phone and grimaced as he saw it was a video call as well.

'_Baby I'll keep you up all night,  
>Gonna tie you up in case you bite<br>Animal, animal  
>Baby Imma lock You in my Cage<br>And I won't stop until you behave  
>Animal, animal'<em>

"And you think Itachi is going to get mad at me for the ringtone I gave him? Sasuke is going to set you on fire!" Kyuubi laughed hysterically at his now glaring brother, as he quickly caught up to him.

"As if!" Naruto punched the cackling redhead, he then accepted the call and was faced with what seriously could've been Itachi's twin, if not for the gap in age, "Yo, Teme!" he grinned into the phone.

"_Don't start Dobe, why didn't you text me and wake me up?"_ Sasuke glared into the screen.

"Oi! I did send you a text, bet ya just slept through it! Hell, my pops even threatened to have me dropped off because I overslept!" Naruto exclaimed into the phone as he and Kyuubi walked into the living room of his suite, where Kyuubi picked up his own shoulder bag and continued the main doors to the apartment style room.

"_Well I didn't get that message and whose fault is it that _you_ overslept?"_ The young raven remarked and tilted his head.

"Whatever," The blonde smirked, "Anyways you guys almost ready?" He continued and raised a brow at the screen.

"_Yeah, you guys need to hurry up or we're gonna be late."_ Sasuke said and turned slightly so that the older Uchiha was shown in the background, _"And give Kyuubi a heads up, Itachi just packed his paddle."_ He continued in a hushed voice and smirked devilishly at the blonde as his eyes widened at the screen.

"Oh man! Hahahah! Kyuu, you're _so_ getting it!" Naruto laughed and smacked the redhead on his butt, then swiftly dodged the attempted headlock.

"Your brother is _too_ cruel Sasuke!" Kyuubi snatched the phone away from the jeering blonde and sulked into the screen.

"_From what I was told, you asked for it."_ Sasuke said and raised a perfect onyx brow.

"What! What did he tell you?" The redhead whined into the phone.

"_Sasuke, what are you doing?" _Itachi asked from the background and turned towards his sneaky little brother, who quickly shifted until he was no longer in the video and laid back into the arm of the couch.

"_Nothing bro, just telling Naruto and Kyuubi to hurry up."_ Sasuke lied perfectly.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming Teme. Later." Naruto yanked his phone back and rolled his eyes at the now lounging raven on the screen. _'I wonder if he'd let me tie him up? I've _definitely_ got to try that the next time we-'_ the blonde thought dirtily before his thoughts were cut short.

"_Don't keep me waiting."_ Sasuke threatened and disconnected the call.

"Man, what's up with Uchiha's and proper goodbyes?" Kyuubi mumbled, the blonde only shrugged and chuckled.

The two brothers continued their playful banter as they walked down the long hallway to their parents' suite, Kyuubi jibed that the whisker faced boys shirt was going to cause him and everyone else to go blind. Naruto had chosen to pull out all his favorite articles of clothing, since it was the first day of his junior year. His attire consisted of a blindingly bright orange Abercrombie & Fitch polo, his favorite pair of faded blue jeans, that were professionally ripped and dark blue converses. His jewelry included a black titanium ring on his right ring finger and a short silver chain around his neck with a blue crystal hanging from it, which was almost the same color as his eyes. While Kyuubi wore a simple pair of tan cargoes partnered with a startling red button up dress shirt and black polo shoes, his hair would've disappeared completely with the shirt if it wasn't for its shininess. His jewelry consisted of a silver ring with a red stone in it and the Uzumaki family insignia swirl hanging around his neck on a medium length silver chain.

As the boys walked into their parents main suite, to check any memo's that they might have left for them, they were surprised to see their parents sitting at the large glass dining table drinking coffee. Kushina was the first to see them, she smile brightly and motioned for them to come over. The tanned brothers slightly knotted and raised their blonde and red brows as they walked across the vast living room, usually their parents had gone to the hospital by now, so when they finally got to the table they sat down with wary and slightly knowing expressions.

"You two look as if you've seen a ghost, youknowwhatimean?" Their mother exclaimed and giggled.

"Their confused expressions obviously stem from them hardly ever seeing us sitting here waiting for them Kushina." Their dad smirked and sipped at his coffee

"Yeeeaahh," Naruto drawled, "You guys usually just leave us a note or something, saying if you'll be late tonight or not." He continued and looked over at the clock on the wall, which displayed a time of 7:27am. _'Man I hope they don't hold us up too long, why did I sign up for such an early class?'_ the blonde inwardly shook his head as he thought about the insanely early class that started at 8:15am, if he was gonna make it on time he'd need to leave soon.

"He's right, to what do we owe this occasion?" Kyuubi asked with a small smile as he saw his little brother glance at the clock and sigh, they both had the same dilemma.

"Can't we just say that we wanted to see our handsome son's off to their first day of school?" Kushina questioned and tilted her head, which sent her shocking red hair cascading past her waist to pool in her chair. Kyuubi really did just get his looks from their mother, with the exception of her violet eyes. He and Naruto shared the same blue eyes as their father, who Naruto took after to a 'T'. Most people thought it was eerie how the boys took after their parents.

"Mom, it's college _AND_ it's my junior year! I'm not a kid or a teenager for that matter anymore." Naruto sulked slightly.

"And I'm in my last year of _GRAD_ school mother!" Kyuubi exasperated and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Regardless, you are still my babies!" Kushina thrilled and slammed her hand on the table. _'The nerve of these boys!'_ she inwardly shouted.

"_MOM!"_ Both boys shouted in embarrassment.

"Hahah, now, now, all of you calm down." Minato laughed at the scene that had unfolded in front of him, "Your mother is only joking, and you ought to have known that." He continued and laughed even harder at his red faced sons.

"Ugh, dad, you just gonna laugh or tell us what you guys are still doing here?" Naruto glared at his cackling father, seeing this dark glare, Kushina then joined in the laughing.

"It looks like they'll both die of laughter before they can tell us anything." Kyuubi leaned over to the blonde, who nodded his head in a silent agreement at their hysterical parents.

"Hardly Kyuu-Kyuu!" The fire-redhead mother exclaimed, using the nickname she gave him as a baby.

"Mother, please!" Kyuubi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright now, no more joking," The sunshine blonde haired father sighed, having finally stilled his laughter, "Your mother and I have to go out of town again for a medical conference, we'll be flying out tomorrow morning." He announced.

Hearing this, the boys were not all that surprised. Their parents were often called out of town for business the only thing was, that whenever they left for these business trips, the amount of time that they would be gone would always vary. The last time they had left was back in March, right in the middle of the second semester of the school year, long story short they had just gotten back three weeks ago. That was five months that they had left the boys to themselves, which gave the mischievous duo the perfect opportunity to throw one of the best parties of the year. They had held it on the 46th floor of the most exclusive apartment building in the city, where they currently lived, and within a one-hundred mile radius, which had 50 floors in total. The 46th floor, unlike the grand ballroom on the first floor, had been specially renovated for special gatherings and private parties, that party in particular had left almost every person in attendance with nasty hangovers the following morning.

"Oh _man_, how long have you known this and you're just now telling us?" Naruto shouted and shot up from his seat, "That's not fair, youknowwhatimean!" he continued his mini rant.

"What do you mean _'Just now telling you'_ you ever think it might've been last minute!" His mother questioned and stood up as well only to have the blonde tower over her by almost a foot, her violet eyes connecting with his swirling azure.

"No." He deadpanned and flopped back into his seat. At this Kyuubi and Minato chuckled at the short stand-off.

"Anyways," the redheaded male said through his final laugh, "How long are you going to be gone this time?" He inquired looking at his father, as his mother was currently giving Naruto nugie. Once she heard her oldest son speak, she ceased her attack on her youngest and sat back down only to throw a smirk at the blonde, who was now rubbing his sore neck and playfully glaring at her.

"Ah, at this point there is no set date. Though, I _can_ say it will be at least two months or so." Minato said and placed his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Great." Kyuubi sighed and hung his head. He knew what it meant when they were away for such a long time, though he was use to it by now. _'This is great and right at the beginning of the new school year no less.' _He thought sarcastically.

"Poor Kyuu." Naruto placed and began to laugh at his brother's luck.

"Don't laugh just yet Naruto, this time, since it's your third year, you will be the temp V.P!" Kushina smirked at her sons' flabbergasted expression.

To say that the young blonde was shocked was an understatement. He was utterly astonished, he was _ecstatic_ to be positioned as the V.P. however temporary it may be. Though he already worked part-time at the hospital as an RN, this was a new high for him. Kyuubi, however, was already well acquainted with being the overseer of the hospital on occasions, not to mention that he was currently a full-time RN as well, and was just a few courses away from obtaining his doctorate degree. The only downside was since he was already an RN, this just meant that he would have even less time to himself or a certain someone, who was now more than likely fuming from being kept waiting. _'He's gonna skin me alive'_ the redhead thought and sighed.

"Seriously?" The whisker faced boy jumped up once again, only this time his eyes sparkled with pure undiluted excitement.

"Yes son, I think it's time you take the next step in being my successor. That is, if Kyuubi would ever make up his mind about whether he will accept the offer." Minato beamed at his animated son, and then turned his gazed to his fiery redhead son. Kyuubi only smirked and rolled his eyes at his fathers' persistence.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to tell the others!" Naruto shouted and fisted his hand in the air. He then quickly looked at the clock which now read 7:53am. _'Shit! I'm so gonna be late! And Sasuke is going to _kill _me….'_ He inwardly cursed himself.

"Ah! Speaking of which," Their mother noticed him glance at the clock, "You two better get going or you'll be late-_er_ than you already are, I'll call mom and let her know that we held you from class. But anyways, your father and I will come home early tonight to brief you boys more on this subject." She continued while absentmindedly scratching the back of her head and stood to walk over to her sons as they got up as well.

"Yes, I didn't want you to be late, but my how time flies and I don't want Tsunade to kill _me_, or _you two_, for causing you to being late for no reason." Minato shook his head in mock horror.

"Minato hush! Mother wouldn't dare hurt you or her grandsons." Kushina laughed.

"I beg to differ, last time I was late I came home with a bruised cheek and arm." Kyuubi mentioned as he kissed his mother on her head in farewell.

"Hahah, well, I'm _sure_ she meant well." Kushina giggled and craned herself up to peck Naruto on his whisker scarred cheek he bent slightly to give her easier access and returned the kiss to her cheek as well.

"Ha! Yeah right," Naruto scoffed, "Later mom, dad." He continued and turned towards the door.

"I'll try to make it back early tonight, if not I'll catch you before you leave for the airport." Kyuubi waved and followed after the retreating blonde.

"Alright, see you tonight." Minato nodded and stood to put his dark blue blazer on.

"Bye boys!" Kushina called after them, while looking in the hall mirror and pinned her hair up into an elegant bun.

As the boys waved their goodbyes, they quickly made their way to the elevators at the end of the hall. Once they made it to the elevator, they both let out frustrated sighs as they had no choice but to wait for the elevator to rise back up to the top floor. Which seemed to take _for-ev-er_, but after a few minutes of waiting, the elevator dinged and the doors swiftly slid open. They quickly stepped inside and hit the button for the garage. As the elevator made it's descend, the two brothers glanced at each other and grimaced.

"We're dead." They sighed in unison and looked up to watch the countdown of the floors they passed. After what seemed like an eternity of being in the elevator, the doors finally opened up on the garage floor, they then hastily made their way over to the executive parking deck and slid their key card in the gated entrance. As they cautiously made their way to their cars, they all but skidded to a stop once they spotted two pale, raven haired men leaning against separate cars. Accepting their fates, they slowly continued their walk of doom towards the two death glaring Uchiha brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? How was that? Not too bad for the first chapter of my second FanFic, ne? But one thing to mention real quick, <em><span>'Please pay attention to the minor details, like the jewelry being the main concern, as you will read more about it later'.<span>_ Hmm, what else? OH! Yes, please feel free to tell me if it prattled on too much, I tend to do that when it comes to my stories, only because I have a very active imagination, in which I can create a whole autobiography about an imaginary person(s) if I wanted to! But as I said on my profile, I don't want to just jump into all the hot smex and fluff, I want it to build up to it and I want the story to have a true background and meaning as well! So if you can't handle that, I suggest you click that back button and forget what you've just read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha (Karma) University**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It's here! Chapter 2 of K.U.! I actually posted it on time, from what I said before, I will be posting once a month as to give me time to concentrate on school and my other stories... such as 'Royalties', which I actually have plans on posting the next chapter soon. But back to this story, I will say it now that I will be focusing on every characters P.O.V.! So you will get some back stories on things that are happening when others aren't around! Great ne? Hai, mou ii w/ the prattling, on with the story! Enjoy!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>August {week One} <strong>U.P.O.V (Uchiha. P.O.V.)

_***Beep Beep Beep***_

"_Ngh, shut up…"_ The newly turned twenty one year old raven thought as he lay in bed willing the frustrating beeping of his alarm to cut off, but seeing as how that wouldn't work, he lazily slid a pale hand from underneath his dark blue comforter and hit the snooze button on the annoying device, efficiently silencing it for the time being, and drifted back into a deep sleep. However, just before he fell asleep, he could hear the slight click of his bedroom door opening.

"Sasuke are you getting up?" A soft voice pulled him slightly back to alertness.

"Hmn…" Sasuke mumbled from under the covers, but made no signs of getting up.

"Hmm…" The voice hummed, "We'll see about that." The soft voice of his mother spoke and left the room, followed by hurried footsteps, leaving the door to the master bedroom in his personal suite open. Though, he faintly even registered what she had said before he slipped back into unconsciousness, and after a few more peaceful moments passed, the dreadful alarm began to sound again, filling his room with the ear splitting beeping.

_***Beep Beep Beep* **_

"_Ugh, stupid cloc-"_ The young raven began to sleepily think, before his air supply was abruptly cut off. Due to his comatose like state, he was confused as to what was happening to him, he felt as if someone had dropped a half-ton weight on his chest and as he sluggishly struggled and pushed against the weight, he felt his wrist being gripped and pinned above his head, the pale boy then snapped his eyes open, only to be blinded by the thick comforter. He then began to kick his legs frantically around his king sized bed in an attempt to possibly kick the air blocking obstruction off of himself, as he struggled he was able to maneuver the covers from his face with his upper body, only to still his movements as his obsidian eyes locked on to the back of pale skinned figure laying across him, he then glared daggers onto the shirtless back.

"I-ta-chi… get… _off!"_ Sasuke gasped out and struggled to free his hands.

"Only, if you're goin' to _finally_ wake up little brother." The smooth voice wagered, but made no movement.

"_Alright!"_ Sasuke gasped out again, and then shot up into a sitting position as the crushing body of his big brother disappeared. As he panted heavily, trying to get back the air he was so cruelly deprived of, he made a swing at the older raven only to miss and smack the mattress instead.

"About time, I swear, you could sleep through a _parade_ marchin' through your livin' room Sasuke." Itachi chuckled and slid to the edge of the bed.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean ya can _crush_ me!" The short, duck-butt haired male exclaimed, having slightly caught his breath. _'I am so gonna kill him.' _He thought and glared at his brothers' naked back.

"What else could I do? You're makin' us late, father left already, I think, and I personally think that it's better that _I_ came to wake you instead of him." The long haired raven smirked and pushed himself up off of the bed. _'That's one headache avoided.'_ He thought and shook his head.

"So mom told you to wake me up, huh?" Sasuke smirked and raised a perfect onyx brow at his prattling brother.

"Yep!" Itachi laughed realizing that he saw right through his rouse, he then walked over to the intercom on the wall and clicked a button, "He's up now mother." He spoke into the device, and then turned to smirk at the shell shocked face of his little brother, at this the young raven made a dive towards the laughing messenger and as he caught the long haired raven around the waist, he swiftly slung the both of them to the carpeted floor with a loud thud.

"You're such an instigator!" Sasuke growled at his older brother, who had somehow managed to trap him in a headlock. _'Shit! I thought I had him!'_ The short haired raven cursed himself.

"Hahah too slow little bro!" Itachi jeered as he fought to keep the upper hand, only to release his grip as the shorter of the two elbowed him in the side and proceeded to knock him back on the ground. The younger raven then straddled his waist pinning him to the floor and wrapped his hands firmly around his ivory neck.

"I think not big brother, your age is finally catching up with you! Be careful or you might _break_ somethin'!" Sasuke laughed and returned the favor of being deprive of air from his horrible wake up call. _'Payback's a bitch!'_ He inwardly cheered.

"_Dammit!_ Sa-suke!" Itachi gasped out and struggled against the strangling grip.

"_What are you two doing?"_ Their mother's voice thrilled through the intercom, which was still on from when Itachi had relayed back to her, he didn't even have a chance to click it back off before he was ambushed by his peeved little brother and this gave her full access to hear what was going on in her youngest son's room.

"Mother! Why didn't you wake me up _yourself_, instead of sending Itachi in here to _squish_ me?" Sasuke yelled towards the transmitter and loosened his death grip on his slightly blue in the face brother, but held his position on top of the panting male.

"_Sasuke, I called for you at _least_ three times before I had to walk _all _the way down to your suite. I just don't see how you could sleep through that alarm _and_ your phone_!" Mikoto exasperated through the speaker.

"And then I'm sent in to retrieve you, only to be so _cruelly_ attacked." Itachi smirked and smacked off the slim figure on top of him.

"I'm no _Shika_, I'm pretty sure I would've at least heard my phone ring," Sasuke shook his head as he rose from atop Itachi, "That's an insult mom." He continued and sulked slightly.

"_Hahah, oh sweetie you're not far from being like him. Now, hurry up and get dressed then both you and Itachi come see me before you leave."_ Their mother laughed and instructed them.

"I'll be right over mother." Itachi spoke into the box before clicking it off, he was already half dress and all that was left was for him to put on a shirt, "And you hurry up, you don't want to keep Naruto and Kyuubi waitin' do you?" he turned to raise a obsidian brow at his brother, who was currently checking his phone for the afore mentioned ringing of his phone. Though just as the duck-butt haired male was going to speak, Itachi's phone began to ring from its place in the holster on his beltline, the ostentatious song of Pink's- _'Bad Influence'_ alerting him to who was messaging him, due to the quick vibrations it sent off. He took out his phone and smirked at the screen.

'_Lordy Lordy Lordy!  
>I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>Is good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you'_

"Well, speak of the devil. Kyuubi's _finally_ decided to wake up." Itachi mentioned, only to have his smirk quickly change in to a heated glare which, if it were possible, should've melted the phone right in his hand. _'First thing you text me and it's _this_!'_ Itachi inwardly snarled and quickly replied to the text.

"Well, what do you know, Naruto did text me…. Itachi?" Sasuke said and looked up to see taller raven tapping his phone at a blindingly fast pace.

"That damn redhead is asking for trouble," Itachi growled and cut Sasuke off as he opened his mouth to question him, "Nothing, just hurry up and get in the shower, you can message Naruto when you get out." He continued and yanked the expensive phone out of the young males' hands.

"_Hey!_ Tsk, fine!" Sasuke clicked and headed to the bathroom after glancing at the digital clock of his sleek stereo system, which sent him picking up the pace. ''Fuck.'' He grumbled and closed the bathroom door, knowing that if he didn't hurry he'd be late.

As the young raven stepped into the shower, he sighed as the hot water washed over his smooth ivory skin, then stepped further into the spray and let his head hang under the jet, as he began to scrub himself he saw that his chest was riddled with hickeys and rolled his eyes, _'Damn blonde.'_ He mentally smirked, but was suddenly drawn back to the present as he could faintly hear Itachi still in his room talking to a very animated male voice. He only rolled his eyes already knowing who the voice belonged to and unconsciously listened harder as he heard his brothers voice hiss into the phone, though he couldn't make out the very short response he clipped into the phone. Then there was loud curse, undoubtedly directed to a certain redhead as Itachi walked back to his own suite down the hall. The wet raven laughed quietly at his brothers' outburst and shut the water off and stepped out the shower.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Sasuke quickly sprinted out of the still steamy room to his closet, which in itself was big enough to be a nice sized bedroom, and being that he was an Uchiha, he had already planned out what he was going to wear for the first day of classes. With his clothing already determined, he quickly dried his hair, enough so it was no longer dripping wet, then grabbed his planned outfit and walked back to his room.

"Sasuke are you ready yet?" Itachi called as he walked back into the living room of the younger Uchiha's suite and placed his bag on the breakfast bar.

"Almost!" Sasuke yelled down the hall and pulled on a pair of red boxer briefs, followed by a pair of black straight-legged skinny jeans and finally completed his outfit with a snug dark blue Hollister shirt. Once he pulled the shirt on he looked himself over in the mirror, he smirked at the way the shirt formed itself to his chiseled pecks and abs, after agreeing with his outfit he grabbed a pair of navy and black polo's along with his laptop bag and headed towards the living room. As he soundlessly treaded into his huge living room, he spotted Itachi putting his fraternity paddle into his shoulder bag.

"So, is that for Kyuu?" Sasuke inquired as he flopped down on the black leather couch and slipped into his shoes.

"Hn, yes it is. I wouldn't _need_ to bring it today, but he asked for it." Itachi spoke as he grabbed a bottle of iced coffee from the younger Uchiha's fridge.

"He actually _asked_ to be paddled?" The duck-butt haired males' eyebrows shot up at the response. _'Who in their right mind would wanna be paddled?'_ he thought and shook his head in disbelief.

"…. More or less." Itachi smirked after a quick pause and ran his fingers through his inky black hair, which flowed halfway down his back.

"Wow, he must really like pain to want that." Sasuke grimaced and remember when Itachi had snuck up on him and spanked him twice repeatedly, before he could even react and to even say that it hurt would've been the understatement of the century! But Itachi had simply laughed and told him he might as well get use to it if he planned on pledging, and that slight pause that he just did was no doubt his way of keeping some _frat._ secret. And with that pause, he remembered that the doomed redhead was soon to be experiencing that pain, and thusly realized that he and his blonde haired brother had yet to arrive at their suites, so he picked up his phone, with a frown, to call a certain blue eyed blonde. As the video calls bubbly ringing sounded, he began to glare at the screen which was still black as the bubbling sound continued. Until finally the tanned grinning face of the blonde came onto the screen.

"_Yo, Teme!"_ The blonde grinned into the phone and Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes at the wide grin.

"Don't start Dobe, why didn't you text me and wake me up?" Sasuke demanded and glared into the screen.

"_Oi! I did send you a text, bet ya just slept through it! Hell, my pops even threatened to have me dropped off because _I_ overslept!"_ Naruto exclaimed into the phone. _'He's right, but he doesn't need to know that I forgot.'_ The raven thought as he watched the background on the blondes end moving.

"Well I didn't get that message and whose fault is it that you overslept?" Sasuke lied perfectly and tilted his head to see if Itachi was paying him any attention, he was still currently sitting at the bar, only now typing into his laptop.

"_Whatever,"_ The blonde smirked, _"Anyways you guys almost ready?"_ He questioned with a raised golden brow.

"Yeah, you guys need to hurry up or we're gonna be late." Sasuke mentioned and turned slightly so that his brother was shown in the background, "And give Kyuubi a heads up, Itachi just packed his paddle." He lowered his voice so Itachi wouldn't hear and smirked devilishly at the blonde, whose eyes widened at the warning.

"_Oh man! Hahahah! Kyuu, you're so gettin' it!"_ Naruto's laugh came blaring out of the phone, the raven then heard a smack and the display on the phone shifted wildly. _'What're those two doing?' _Sasuke thought as he quirked an onyx brow at the screen.

"_Your brother is too cruel Sasuke!"_ Kyuubi was now on the screen sulking, though Sasuke could clearly see the playfulness in his blue eyes.

"From what I was told, you asked for it." Sasuke mentioned and raised a perfect onyx brow.

"_What! What did he tell you?"_ Kyuubi whined loudly into the phone, causing the raven to move the phone away from his face and cringe. _'Great, leave it to Kyuubi to get me caught.'_ Sasuke thought and shook his head as he saw Itachi jump slightly at the redheads screech.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" The older raven inquired and turned towards his sneaky little brother, Sasuke then quickly shifted until he was sure Itachi was no longer in the video and relaxed into the arm of the couch.

"Nothing bro, I'm just telling Naruto and Kyuubi to hurry up." Sasuke shrugged and watched as the image on the screen blurred again, leaving Itachi to continue his questioning look at his brother._ 'Too close.'_ He sighed inwardly.

"_Yeah yeah, we're comin' Teme. Later."_ Naruto said into the screen and rolled his azure eyes.

"Don't keep me waitin'." Sasuke threatened and tapped the screen to end the call, not bothering to wait for the blonde to even think of replying. He then sighed and sunk deeper into the couch, his mind replaying the blondes dazzling smile and alluring cerulean eyes. _'Now that's what I call sexy.'_ He thought, but immediately quelled the more vulgar thoughts that began to creep into his mind, and pushed himself up from the couch as he saw Itachi putting his laptop back in his bag.

"Alright, let go see what mother wanted." Itachi said as he headed towards the main door of the suite.

"You think the others are gone by now?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the main hall of the 49th floor, which belonged to their family alone.

"I'm fairly sure they are, well, maybe with the exception of Shikamaru." Itachi chuckled and slung his black blazer over his shoulder, he wore a simple black suit that looked casual enough for everyday and anywhere wear, he paired the ensemble with a dark red shirt that was left with the top three buttons undone revealing the smooth ivory skin underneath and a necklace that was adorned with three small platinum rings, which was paired with a platinum ring with a red stone in it, while Sasuke wore a simple black titanium ring and a medium length black chain with the Uchiha crest hanging from it.

"Ha! I doubt it, if his mom is there she'd _never_ let him oversleep and I'm pretty sure Kiba or Ino would drag him out of bed if they had to." Sasuke smiled at the thought.

"Children these days, so reckless!" The older raven smirked and mussed his glaring littler brothers' hair, who proceeded to smack it away.

"Hey, you're only five years older than most of us remember? Or is Alzheimer's finally kickin' in?" Sasuke laughed and poked Itachi's head.

"What was that? I'm sorry but I seem to be having trouble _hearing_ you sonny." Itachi joked while he held his hand to his ear and slouched forward slightly, the two ravens then burst into a fit of laughter as they finally came to their parents' suite and walked in to see their mother reviewing an array of papers on the living room coffee table. Having heard the boys come in laughing like banshees, she set down the documents she was previously looking at and raised an onyx brow at them.

"What _are_ you two cackling about?" Mikoto asked her sons as they tired to still their laughter.

"Nothing much… just the fact that… Itachi's old!" Sasuke laughed out.

"Now Sasuke, that's not nice and if he's _old_ then what does that make me?" The pale mother insisted and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"That makes you ancie-'' The youngest raven began to say before he was abruptly cut off.

"If you answer that, I'm restricting you from driving for a month!" His mother threatened and playfully glared at the suddenly quiet male, who gulped and didn't dare to continue his sentence.

"Ahem, well, mother, what was it that you wish to meet with us about?" Itachi smothered his laughter at the threat, for fear that she may try to issue the same punishment for him or worse, tell their father who would most likely give him an absurd amount of paper work to fill out.

"Hmm? Ah yes, well it seems that Fugaku was given an important case while he was still at the office. He's going to be going undercover for… well, until they crack the case I suppose." The long raven haired mother informed her sons with a slightly saddened expression.

"Really? Has he even been home yet?" Sasuke asked their mother, and then turned to look at Itachi.

"No, he hasn't, but he did call right before I _tried_ to wake you up," Mikoto said looking accusingly at her youngest son. "And also, _I'm_ going to be going out of town as well, I was faxed a pretty troublesome case that requires of me to be in attendance A.s.a.p. Though I'm not even sure of what the specifics are right now, but I'll let you two know once I find out." She continued and sighed at the last part. Though she knew her sons, Itachi in particular, were old enough to stay home by themselves and not destroy anything or get in too much trouble, but she still had her suspicions about what they _really_ did when she and their father were gone at the same time.

"So, am I still going to be needed any further at the office in his absence or are Obito and Kakashi going to take charge?" Itachi sighed already knowing the procedure in such a situation as this.

"Well…." Their mother hesitated and absentmindedly twirled a lock of raven hair.

"Mother…?" The eldest son arched his brow. _'I pray that I'm not gonna be in charge, I need a break as it is.'_ Itachi mentally sighed.

"Okay okay! Well, as you mentioned, Obito will be there and Kakashi will come in whenever he has time away from teaching. But, your father has decided to leave everything at the office in your hands. So you're in charge sweetie!" Mikoto beamed and clasped her hands together in happiness.

"_For crying out-_ I suppose I have no choice, might as well get use to it anyways." Itachi groaned and accepted his fate. _'Fucking hell, I'm not gonna have any free time to myself, unless I bribe Obito to cover for me when I need it.'_ He thought and smirked slightly at that idea, his cousin was already well aware of what was required to take charge and most likely wouldn't mind covering for Itachi on the occasion if the price was right.

"Hahah, good luck with that Itachi!" Sasuke laughed at his soon to be over worked big brother.

"Sasuke be nice, I also have something to tell you. Well, it's more like a surprise from Kushina." Mikoto smiled at her son's, as both of them raised their brows in question.

"Um, okay, what is it?" Sasuke asked with a wary expression. _'Please don't make me work at fathers' office as well, school is just starting back up and I wanna party!'_ Sasuke pleaded in thought.

"You are to begin your new part-time position as an RN in two days, isn't that great!" The Uchiha mother exclaimed. _'I wish I could see him in his scrubs, I know he'll be so handsome!'_ Mikoto squealed in thought.

"What?" The duck-butt haired raven screeched in shock and turned to look at Itachi, who was smirking as if he already knew about this, "Itachi, did you know about this?" Sasuke question the smirking raven.

"Yes, mother told me when she asked me to wake you up, Congratulations little brother!" Itachi mussed the shorter ravens' gravity defying hair.

"I-I don't know what to say… cool!" Sasuke beamed, "I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's when he finds out!" He continued and looked at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room, which read 7:46am, _'Man, we really need to get going.'_ He thought.

"I'm glad you're happy honey, even though your father would much rather have you working with _him_ at the agency, but Minato talked him into letting you try it out for a bit so…" Mikoto giggled, "Well, he agreed and that's the good thing. Now, you boys get going, I'll get your schedule from Tsunade and drop it back off here before I leave, okay? You two don't destroy anything while were gone, understand?" The raven mother stated.

"Yes mom, see you!" Sasuke kissed his mother on her head and dashed towards the main hallway.

"I'll keep him in check mother." Itachi laughed out and kissed her on her smooth ivory cheek, then followed after the hyper little raven.

"You better!" Mikoto called after him and smiled while packing her papers away. _'Boys will be boy though, I suppose.' _she smiled as an afterthought.

The two Uchiha heirs then swiftly made their way down the long ordinate hall, which was lined with deep blue plush carpeting and many various end tables and vases place along the sides. Once they reached the elevators, they were pleasantly relieved when they only had to wait a fraction of a minute for the gold plated metal doors to slide open and spare them from a boring wait. As they stepped inside and clicked the button for the garage level, Itachi pulled out his phone and glanced at the time then quirked his eyebrow, if they were to get held up any longer they were, without a doubt, going to be late to class. Though Sasuke and Naruto would most likely be safe if they arrived late to _their_ class, seeing as how the professor they had was always and I mean _always_ late to class himself. Itachi and Kyuubi, along with a few of their other friends, had taken his class during their undergraduate years at the university and there had even been some cases in which the habitually tardy professor didn't even bother to show up for the day's lesson _at all_. At this, Itachi inwardly shook his head at his brother and his friends luck with that teacher, because not only was he always late, but he was always reading smut and took his grading process to the extreme. For those students, who had decided not to drop his course, barely passed by the skin of their teeth. However, that was not the case with the long haired raven and the redhead, along with _some_ their friends, as they had all passed with flying colors.

"You think they're waitin' for us?" Sasuke asked suddenly, successfully breaking the older raven out of his thoughts.

"Somehow I doubt it." Itachi smirked and looked up at the countdown of floors and soon enough they were in the huge garage, they then casually made their way over to the private parking deck, that belonged to those people who stayed on the 45th floor and up only, the shorter raven slid his card key in the gate and walked towards their cars. As they rounded the corner to where their cars were parked, they noticed that _all _the blondes and redheads cars were still in their usual spots. The two Uzumaki brothers were late, even _after_ the threats and warnings that were previously given to them no less.

"Yep, I'm gonna kill him." The long haired raven said in a voice that teetered on the edge of a growl. _'I should make his paddlin' a public event. Maybe even let our fellow '_brothers _join in as well.'_ Itachi debated mentally.(1)

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke second his remark and proceeded to lean against his dark blue fifth generation Chevy Camero, which was his favorite out of his other cars. He watched with a bored and agitated expression as Itachi strolled over to his car, which seemed to be fast in motion even though it was parked, that car was what he called a real _show stopper_ and was just as ostentatious as Naruto's, Kyuubi's and a few of their other friends vehicles. _His_ pride and joy was a Chevy Corvette Stingray, with completely blacked-out windows and a black paint job that had a very subtle undertone of deep red. As he watched his long haired brother beep the car open to place his bag in the car and lean against the jam of the door, he took his phone out to check the time and glared menacingly the screen which displayed 8:08am, _'Great, I'm gonna be late all thanks to that dobe and redhead! I hate being late!'_ Sasuke fumed internally. Just then, as he was contemplating on leaving the blonde behind, the two silently fuming ravens heard the distinct sound of the gate beeping open as someone obviously slid their card key in it, followed by footsteps, two to be exact. As they waited, the two Uzumaki brothers came around the corner, only to pause slightly and grin sheepishly at the two glaring figures leaning against their cars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And there you have it! The 2nd chapter! How was it? I apologize if it is shorter than the first one, but I wanted to save some of the story line for further and the next chapter! Please, bear with me people, as stated before, this story gets a hell of a lot more crazy. EH? Wait, I shouldn't be saying this stuff! Saa, please rate and comment! You dont know how much good that is to us authors, it lets us know you are interested and the feedback give us the motivation to go on... which is probably why 'Royalties' is way behind on postings... Hai, Mata ne!

**AN2: **The numbering (1) that I made in the last line that Itachi spoke, or rather thought, will be explained in the next chapter more or less. Though you should be able to guess what it meant by the 'Brothers' meaning, what with the paddle and the mention of the Fraternity… well, I just pretty much explained it right there… oh well! Also, as I stated in the first chapter, did you notice the jewelry? I thought it would be, dare I say it? *Cute* for them to have matching accessories, you'll find out why in later chapters, and once again, please tell me if I'm prattling, I'll try to calm my brain and have it leave some things out, though not much, for I think some of it is very useful!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae© are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha (Karma) University**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It's here! Chapter 3 of K.U.! I am about a week behind of posting it, but that is not my fault, FF was acting crazy and would not let me up load for that whole week and then I had five essays to do for my communications class which was just unfair... Sorry I'm off topic, anyways! Yes, this is the new chapter, I tried to "Spice" things up a bit in this chapter (as I said before, lemons will build slowly and once they come in there is no stopping them!) but still keeping it... pg17? maybe. But none the less, most of the other main characters finally make their appearance! O happy day! Okay, lets me stop talking up here (for those that actually read this) and you now can get on with the story! Enjoy!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong><strong>August {week One} <strong>**D.P.O.V. (Different points of view)

"H-hey teme, ya ready to head out?" Naruto sputtered slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"….." Silence and a harsh glare was the only response the younger raven gave to the whisker faced male, _'How can I hurt him if he keeps lookin' so damn sexy?'_ Sasuke wagered mentally, but that only caused his glare to deepen.

"Uhhh…" The blonde fidgeted and began to speak once more before he was cut off by an either blind, dumb or masochistic, possibly all the above, redhead.

"Why, don't you look _happy_ 'Tachi! And here you and little Sasuke are waitin' so patiently for us, I'm _touched!"_ Kyuubi faked a dry sob and continued his stroll of possible doom over to the still boiling older Uchiha.

"_Kyuubi_," Itachi hissed, "You're makin' your punishment worse." He threatened the redhead, who now had an arm wrapped around the brooding long haired raven.

"Aww, don't be like that! Come on, I'll give you _anythin'_ you want as an apology, okay?" Kyuubi offered with, what could be the most perfect version of puppy dog eyes, and tilted his head cutely. Even for a twenty-six year old.

"Hn." Itachi grunted and twisted out of the tan males grip, "_Tempting_, now come on, we have to meet at the house before we go to class." He continued and slid into his car. (1)

"_Damn_, that's right! Okay, okay," Kyuubi smacked his forehead in realization and ran towards his car only to slide across the hood like he was in an action movie, "Naruto, you two better hurry up. Even if ya have Kakashi for your first class, ya should still try to get to class _within_ the first fifteen minutes, rules are rules!" Kyuubi instructed before he beeped open his Dazzling bright red Aston Martin V12 Zagato, which, if looked at from behind, looked like a crazed demon with red glowing eyes. As soon as he was in the car Itachi started his up with a voice command and pushed a button that opened the barred gate to the private lot, following his lead, Kyuubi fired his show stopping car up with a similar voice command as well, and just as Itachi was going to peel out of the garage, he rolled down his blacked out window and smirked at his still fuming little brother.

"Good luck with dealin' with Naruto on _the job_ Sasuke, don't let him get to you." Itachi teased the pale raven and chuckled slightly before zooming out of the deck, followed by Kyuubi, who threw his sulking brother a huge grin as he passed. The two boys stood there for a few more seconds before the raven silently slid into his car, the blonde quickly ran up to stop the door just as he was closing it.

"Wait, Te- Sasuke _come on_! Really, ya can't be _this_ mad at me! It's not completely my fault that I'm late." Naruto whined and rested his arms on the top of the car, causing him to lean slightly into it and preventing the raven from shutting the door. Even so, Sasuke only continued to look straight ahead, as if not hearing him.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a very monotone voice. _'Ignore him, ignore him.'_ He chanted in his head.

"_Huuuuh?"_ Naruto quirked his head to the side and smirked at the raven, who he realized was _trying_ to ignore him but he knew just how to get his attention. The tanned male then grabbed the ravens chin and forced onyx to meet with azure, he then very slowly craned his head down towards the slightly wide-eyed Sasuke, only to stop once his lips were just a whisper form the pale boys perfectly smooth lips. Even more slowly, torturously slow to Sasuke, Naruto moved his hand along Sasuke's jaw, letting his thumb graze over his plump bottom lip and travel to the back out his duck-butt head, then gripping a handful of his raven hair.

"Dobe," Sasuke warned in what could only be classified as a hushed groan. _'Fuck, I give up! I'll just be mad at him later.'_ he finally admitted to himself. Just as his resolve dissolved, Naruto, sensing his waver, swiftly pressed his lips to Sasuke's petal soft lips in an arousing kiss, which promised much more if it were to continue. Sasuke then brought one hand up to the tan males' chest, only to fist his hand in his blinding shirt and pulled him in to deepen the kiss, for the moment, both males had completely forgotten about their need to rush to class. As Naruto swiped his slick pink muscle across the ravens' soft lips, the other granted him the access he knew he was searching for and began to engage their tongues in a heated battle for dominance, though soon Sasuke let Naruto take over, seeing as he was already hovering over him. Unfortunately, their mini make-out session was cut short when the blondes phone went off rather loudly, shocking the two boys and causing said blonde to jump slightly, which left him to bang his head on the inside of the car. He quickly fumbled in his bag for the annoying ringtone of _Shaggy- Who let the dogs out? _That could only be one person calling him instead of texting him, due to the lack of a vibration.

'_Who __let__ the __dogs__out__?  
>Who, who, who, who, who?<br>Who __let__ the __dogs__out__?  
>Who, who, who, who, who?'<em>

"_Kiba_…" Sasuke practically growled in a slightly breathless voice, he to already knew who the caller was since it was decided amongst their friends that this particular person be charged with that song, _'Dammit dog boy, just when it was getting good!'_ he grumbled mentally and scowled at the blonde as he pulled his phone out of his bag.

"I'm gonna strangle that dog breath bastard," Naruto mumbled and accepted the call, "Yeah Kiba?" He sighed into the phone and leaned back against the ravens' car as he rubbed his sore head.

"_Yo! Where're you and Mr. Attitude at man?"_ Kiba barked loudly into the phone, causing the blonde to wince slightly.

"Don't worry, we're on our way dude, we just got held up by our parents." Naruto explained and rolled his eyes at the constantly changing nickname he'd given Sasuke.

"_Suuuure you did, come _on_ man, even Shika made it down here before you guys did! Isn't that sayin' enough?"_ Kiba shouted into the phone once again, this time causing Naruto to pull the phone away from his head and look towards the raven, who was shaking his head at the loud male on the other end.

"Damn! _Seriously?_ Alright, alright we're comin' right now!" Naruto exclaimed and pushed himself off of the car.

"_Yeah, later."_ Kiba agreed and hung up, needing no further replies for the blonde.

"Told you we were late." Sasuke smirked from inside his car.

"Oh shut it Teme, let's just get goin'." Naruto grinned and ducked in once more to peck the unsuspecting raven on the lips, causing said raven to blush ever so slightly, before he sprinted to his car, which was a ridiculously bright orange Ferrari 458 Italia. To say the blonde loved that car would be a _huge_ understatement! He practically considered that car part of the family. Having the gate to their private garage still open from their brothers departure seriously cut down on the time they would have to wait for it to reopen, so both boys quickly started their pride and joys the same way their brothers had, then all but peeled out of the building and onto the street, which thankfully didn't have many people occupying it even for this time of the day. The two males quickly made their way through the city streets, avoiding the highway that they knew would be congested, the whole way to the campus they nonverbally began to race to see who would arrive in the university's parking deck first and soon enough they were there and revealing that the raven beat the blonde by at least a foot. As they drove through the deck to their reserved spaces, they noticed that their brothers had not yet made it to campus, proof from their empty spaces.

Once they parked next to the vacant spaces, they quickly made their way to the Criminology department building, as they somewhat sprinted across the campus Naruto briefly glanced at the clock tower as they passed it and the time told of 8:30am on the dot. _'Dammit!'_ he inwardly cursed himself, knowing that they were fifteen whole minutes late, so much for being on time for the first day of classes. Once they finally made it to their destined building, they decided to take the steps three flights up instead of waiting for the elevator, which would undoubtedly make them even later than they currently were and after having _finally_ made it to the third floor, they slowed down to a brisk walk, until they came to a complete stop once they reached their class and looked through the window on the door to see if the professor was there or not, and _thankfully_ he was not. So, without further hesitation, they casually opened the door and strolled in, all the while willing their lungs to drag in heaps of much needed air from all that running.

"Well, look who _finally_ decided to show up!" A girl in the class with bubblegum pink hair shouted loud enough for the others in the class to hear, who were currently in a loose circle, away from the other students present, conversing loudly. The group of people then ceased talking to glance at what the pinkette pointed out.

"It's not our fault Sakura and _this_ time I mean it." Naruto repeated and absently scratched his scarred cheek.

"Oh, so does that mean that the _other_ times you were late, you did that on purpose?" A pale blonde, blue eyed girl demanded next and raised a brow.

"Ah, no n- well, not really, I mean! _No_!" The tanned male sputtered as he walked to take a seat next to a sleeping raven haired male, who had his hair pulled up in a pineapple shaped ponytail. _'Man, asleep as usual.'_ The blonde thought and rolled his eyes.

"Hahah, you're so slow man! You walked right into that!" A messy haired brunette with slit pupils and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks laughed and smacked the blonde on his back.

"God Kiba, you're _too_ loud," Sasuke glared at the loud brunette, who had so rudely caused an end to the make-out session he and the blonde were having earlier, "And _I_ was only late because I was waitin' for him and Kyuubi to meet up with me and Itachi, Ino." He continued speaking to the blue eyed girl and hitched his thumb at the blonde male seated beside him.

"Hey hey hey! I said that _wasn't_ my fault!" Naruto defended himself and playfully punched the pale raven. _'Just wait 'til they hear the reason why!'_ he mentally smirked.

"Then pray tell us the reason, Naruto." A long haired brunette mentioned, leaning back in his seat and staring at him with amused grey eyes.

"Hold your horses Neji I was just gettin' to that!" Naruto grinned widely, "So yeah, this mornin' my parents told me and Kyuu that they were gonna be goin' _back_ out of town for a conference or somethin', and they told Kyuu that he'd be in charge of the hospital while they were gone!" He exclaimed animatedly, his cerulean eyes shining with the memory.

"And? They usually leave him charge or place him as the temp V.P, when they're gone, either him or your grandmother." Neji stated.

"Yeah, but this time they made ME the temp V.P!" Naruto all but screeched and balled his fist in front of him in excitement.

"_**What?"**_ The whole group shouted, even those who had yet to say anything and shocked the sleeping raven into alertness, even earning them a few questioning glances from the other students, as the drowsy raven very slowly raised his head to look at the loud crowd with a sleepy scowl.

"What _are_ you guys shoutin' about?" The drowsy raven yawned, but quickly got his answer as soon as he saw who was next to him, "Oh, Naruto." He continued and shook his head.

"Quiet real quick Shika, Dude are you _serious_?" A brunette girl with her hair up in two buns waved the previously sleeping raven off and asked the blonde in disbelief.

"Totally Tenten! I'm so _freakin'_ excited man!" The blonde fisted the air.

"That's great news, Naruto." A blood red haired male with black circles around his eyes said in a monotone voice, along with a smirk.

"Yes, this is _truly_ great news indeed!" Another male with _seriously_ bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut hair style shouted boisterously.

"_Gah!_ Lee! Can't you be excited like Gaara and stop _attemptin'_ to deafen me?" A snacking brunette with red tattooed swirls on his cheeks groaned from beside the bushy browed male.

"I agree with him, Choji I mean. You are fairly loud." Another male with dark sunglasses and a grey jacket remarked oddly.

"I'm just showin' the extra excitement that you _so_ seriously lack Shino, where's your youthful pride at?" Lee, once again, shouted and shook the hooded male by the shoulders.

"Le-Lee, calm down okay?" A lavender eyed girl with purplish-raven hair piped, and then glanced at Naruto with a small smile, "So it looks like you'll be my boss for a w-while." She mentioned both stuttering and blushing slightly. _'I'm happy for him.'_ She mentally told herself.

"Hahah, more or less Hinata, but Kyuu will still be in charge of _everyone_." Naruto laughed and looked at a bored looking Sasuke, "Hey, teme you could be a _little_ excited for me ya know." He sulked slightly, _'Sheesh, he's always keepin' to himself when we're around others.'_ The blonde grumbled mentally.

"Hn," The short haired raven smirked and turned to slightly bored looking raven, "Shika, is he like _this _on the job as well?" Sasuke continued and questioned the pineapple haired male, who was slumped in his seat seeming to have already guessed what he missed while he was asleep.

"Yes, it's _too_ troublesome if ya ask me." Shikamaru sighed and tilted his head back, letting it hang over the back of his chair.

"I'm not lookin' forward to that then." Sasuke sighed.

"Huh, what're you talkin' about?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at the pale raven.

"I mean, that soon we'll be workin' together at the hospital." Sasuke smirked and turned to face a wide eyed blonde.

"Are you _serious_ Sasuke?" Sakura squealed, cutting the tanned male off, as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Yep." The pale raven confirmed with a smirk.

"This is great! Now the majority of us will be workin' together!" Ino exclaimed happily as Naruto once again tried to speak.

"Whoa whoa _whoa_, how- I mean, when did you find this out?" Naruto finally said after being cut off twice.

"My mother told me this mornin' _and_ that your mother apparently meant to surprise me with the job, though it's only temp." The pale male explained and shook his head at the successful attempt of the blondes' mother.

"This is _too_ awesome! Temp or not, when do you start?" The blue eyed male demanded, _'Oh mom, I so freakin' love you for this!'_ he inwardly cheered.

"Day after tomorrow and you _better_ not cause me any trouble either dobe." Sasuke informed him and the other listeners, then warned him subtly.

Just then, before anyone could say anything else, the door to the classroom opened to reveal a silver haired man, who had a mask covering the majority of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. The man's hair would've more than likely reach past his shoulder, if it weren't somehow defying the laws of gravity and gathered on the top of his head and sloping slightly to the left. As the silver haired man made his way to the desk at the front of the class, it was also a miracle he didn't trip or bump into anything, seeing as he had his nose buried in a very un-classroom friendly book and not seeming to notice the class full of students watching him with aggravated expression. Only once he was finally at his desk, did he snapped the dirty book closed and looked up at the class blinking twice as though he was surprised to see them there.

"Ah… 'Morning, you're all early." The silver haired teacher commented.

"We're not early Kakashi, you're_ late!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh, really? Well, as it _happened_ my watch broke, so-" Kakashi began to make-up an obvious lie, before he was cut off.

"Oh _puh-leaze_, if you're gonna lie you should at least make it a good one. Your watch broke? What about your cell? Huh?" Kiba challenged and grinned at the stoic looking professor.

"_And _your car has a clock as well, so no more excuses!" Sakura added and rubbed her temples, _'Gosh, this class is givin' me a migraine already.'_ She inwardly groaned.

"Hahah, touché, now let's begin," Kakashi chuckled, then flicked off the lights and beeped on the overhead projector, "Alright, first off, in case you all don't know, I'll briefly explain what Criminology is, it's the scientific study of the nature, extent, causes, and control of criminal behavior in both the _individual_ and in _society_. Now, can anyone tell me what interdisciplinary field Criminology belongs in?" He questioned and leaned against the podium.

"It belongs in the behavioral sciences field, drawing especially upon the research of sociologists, _particularly_ in the sociology of deviance and social anthropologists, as well as on writings in law." Gaara answered dully, mostly because Kakashi was staring right at him.

"Very good Gaara, can someone else state _which_ types of researches are included in criminology... Kiba?" The silver haired professor asked the slit eyed brunette.

"Uhh, it includes the incidence, forms, causes _and_ consequences of crime, as well as social and governmental regulations and reactions to crime…." Kiba stated in a voice that sounded as if he was hoping he was right. _'I think… ugh, should'a reviewed last years' notes.'_ He continued in thought.

"That's right…. these are the things we will be focusing on for the next month or so in this class. I suggest that you all go out and purchase the textbook for this class if you haven't already, otherwise… you'll all fail." Kakashi warned in a final tone.

The class continued on for two and a half hours like this, with Kakashi questioning more than actually _lecturing_ the whole class, and occasionally giving what Choji deemed as _'Snack Breaks'_. Though all the masked teacher did was open his smutty book back up and get carried away during these breaks, until someone finally called his attention back to reality. However, during the last half hour of class, he decided to ask questions that hardly anyone knew or could only be found in the textbook, which, since it was the first day of class, no one had bothered to buy or bring. To say the class was irritated with the silver haired man was an understatement, though thankfully they were only somewhat easy to remember due to the fact that they were taught in previous classes.

"Now before I end the class, I have a _few_ more questions I want answers to…. What are the _theoretical_ perspectives used in criminology… Sasuke?" Kakashi asked a bored looking Uchiha.

"Some perspectives include psychoanalysis, functionalism, interactionism, Marxism, econometrics, systems theory, postmodernism, with a few others as well." Sasuke named with perfect articulation and correctness. _'That was too easy.'_ He inwardly smirked.

"Correct, hmmm, I can see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree in the Uchiha house," Kakashi said, his eyes squinting slightly, the only proof that he was smiling, "Alright, in contrast to those perspectives, Naruto, what section are social structure theories applied to?" He questioned a currently yawning blonde.

"_Ugh_, actually it's applied to a _variety_ of approaches within criminology in particular and in sociology more generally as a _conflict_ theory or structural conflict perspective in sociology and sociology of crime. You can't get me with a trick question Kakashi." Naruto practically groaned out, _'Man, I'm so tired!'_ he exasperated mentally.

"Hahah, so it seems, just making sure you're awake… unlike Shikamaru," Kakashi laughed, then turned his attention to a napping Nara, "Mr. Nara, what does social disorganization theory postulate?" The silver haired teacher questioned as he stood beside the apparently sleeping raven.

"It postulates that neighborhoods plagued with poverty and economic deprivation tend to experience high rates of population turnover. Such neighborhoods also tend to have high population heterogeneity. With a high turnover, informal social structure often fails to develop, which in _turn_ makes it difficult to maintain social order in a community." Shikamaru answered clearly, and dully, even with his head still down on the desk. He obviously wasn't as asleep as the others thought.

"Good to see you're actually awake, and you're precisely correct none the less." Kakashi smacked Shika on his back and walked towards the podium, "Now, that's it for today's lesson, I want all of you to grab the syllabus from the table beside the door as you leave. And do _not_ come to the next class without the required textbook." He continued as he dismissed the class. With that being said, the group of friends and other students quickly made their way out of the class, not forgetting to pick up a copy of said syllabus, and headed for the staircase knowing that they all wouldn't fit into the elevator and that it wouldn't get them away from the damn near three hour long class quick enough. However, most of them were still _nowhere_ near finished with classes for the day and with that thought in mind, they all sighed heavily as they finally walked out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey! So... How was it? Did you like the little pepper I stuck in there? But wait! Don't get mad at Kiba for depriving you all of the lemony goodness that you are waiting for, You guys will have _THAT_ _VERY_ soon... heheh! Hmm, what else? I'll mention the numbering in the next "AN", and I explained my actions for the most part... Oh! If you pay attention you might be able to tell who dated who in the previous years! I will mention those very later on in the story, but I will throw hints in every now and again. So with that said, see you all next time! Happy reading! Mata ne! :)

**AN2: **Whew! Another one down, Woop-ie! Okay, now for the numberings, (1) the house is actually Itachi and Kyuubi's fraternity house, I'm sure some of you know what that is. What else? Oh, and as you may have noticed, everyone has a particular ringtone that I thought would suit them or their situations! But don't worry, by the time this story reaches a double numbered chapter everyone's ringtone will have been played! Ah! And the cars… I think you can tell how much I love them and you will also read the mentioning's of the other characters cars as well, all of which are personal favorites of mine and it will range from most liked to least like depending on the character and the number of scenes they have in this story. And finally, the criminology class, yeah, all I can say is that the internet and Wikipedia are seriously great inventions! I am a journalism major, main focus on editing books, with a Japanese linguistics minor. So I know close to nothing about criminal anything! Well, with _all_ that said, I will see you next time! Ja ne!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae© are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha (Karma) University**

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter song: **MCR- Teenagers 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It's here! Chapter 4 of K.U.! I meant to upload this on the first, but I was busy with damn college... sigh... well, anyways! Here is your Karma goodness! This chapter made me laugh while writing it and really sent my mind into overdrive! But, you shall find out why soon ja! Hmm, dare I say this is the last pg17 chapter? Maybe... then maybe not... you shall wait until next month to see! Things are gaining speed though and once they get moving there is little to no stopping it! But, let me shut up and let you get to reading! Have fun my little ones!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>August {week One} <strong>****D.P.O.V. (Different points of view)

"Aw man, that class was so _borin'!_ All we did was watch slides and answer insane questions!" Naruto wined as the group headed towards the central part of the campus, which was were one of the weekly events was currently taking place. Today's 10:40am break would be especially lively, as it was the first day of classes and all, if not just the majority, of the freshmen would be there without a doubt, but the group went only for the simple fact that a few of their close friends and family would also be there.

"Well it was _your_ idea that we should all make sure we took a class together, even if it _wasn't_ in everyone's curriculum, so no complainin'!" Sakura reminded him and swatted the back of his head playfully.

"Honestly Naruto, that class should be fairly easy. All the questions are all statistical facts if you take the time to think about them." Neji mentioned as he walked alongside Gaara, who was busy texting into his phone.

"_You_ would say that wouldn't you? Is there anythin' that you don't find _'Statistically'_ easy given the proper facts?" Naruto glared annoyingly at the long haired brunette.

"Not really." Neji smirked cockily at the peeved blonde.

"Hahah, Naruto, you should already know that Neji _and_ Shika are freakishly smart!" Kiba joked and threw his arm around the lazily walking Nara.

"Kiba, it's not our fault that you and Naruto don't pay attention." Shikamaru playfully pointed out.

"I do pay attention!" The blonde and brunette males shouted at the same time, causing most of the group to laugh at their foolishness. Of course excluding Shino, Sasuke and Gaara… who was still busily texting away, until he finally spoke and brought the laughing group to a pause.

"Hey, Sasori just said they're about to start any minute now." Gaara announced and finally pocketed his phone.

"It's already 10:38, you think we'll be able to get close enough to actually see what's happenin'?" Sasuke asked as he looked ahead and frowned towards their destination, where other students were hurriedly gathering and the crowd that was already present seemed like an impenetrable mass. _'I really don't wanna be in the middle of that.'_ The pale Uchiha sighed internally.

"Not to worry guys! Kyuu already talked to Bee yesterday and he's gonna let us up in the DJ booth, so we've got the best sets for the show!" Naruto announced proudly.

"That's totally awesome!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten all thrilled happily.

"That's pretty sweet." Shino smirked and took hold of Hinata's hand.

"It really is. We'll have t-to thank Kyuubi afterwards." Hinata smiled and blushed ever so slightly at Shino's hold.

"Well let's get goin' everyone! There's no time to waste!" Lee shouted excitedly as he grabbed Sakura's hand and took off towards the ever growing crowd of students.

"_Gah_, Lee! Not so fast!" Sakura shrieked as Lee practically dragged her in his excited state. As they scurried away from the group, Ino and Choji quickly followed after them, with Tenten hot on their heels. Hinata and Shino, however, walked at their own pace along with Neji and Gaara, leaving a sneaky looking Naruto and Kiba to smirk devilishly at the two remanding ravens.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke and Shika warned in sync.

"Oh, I _dare_ alright!" Kiba barked out as he grabbed the lazy raven and made a mad dash towards the DJ booth, all but dragging Shikamaru behind him.

"Hahah, Just come on Sasuke." Naruto grinned and threw his arm around a slightly glaring Sasuke. _'Man, Shika's gonna kill Kiba.'_ The blonde thought as he watched how Shika struggled to keep from falling.

"Hn." Sasuke lessened his glare in favor of a slight smile and walked briskly after their crazy friends.

As they walked up to the mass of student bodies, music blaring from the speakers placed all around the student union, they easily made their way to the outer deck of the union that overlooked the crowded event and entered the tricked out DJ station, where a brown skinned very muscular male with braided blonde hair, dark shades and two blue horns tattooed on his left cheek, was expertly spinning the records. With the horn cheeked male busily mixing the music, Naruto and Sasuke, realizing they had a few more moments before the main event took place, went to sit against the railings where their anxious friends were already currently either sitting or standing, with the exception of Lee, Kiba, Ino and Sakura who were dancing around the deck like they hadn't danced in years. When in reality, it was only a few days if that much. The rest of the group watched the four of them with amused expressions, as Sakura and Lee began grinding against each other as the music changed, none of them even noticing the DJ's approach.

"Yo Yo Naruto, what's 'da scoop wit' you 'nd ya big ass group?" The muscular DJ rhymed at the blonde and stuck his fist out.

"Aye Yo Bee, nuthin' out 'da ordinary 'nd shit's 'da same as ya can see!" Naruto rhymed back and bumped his fist against the brown skin males.

"Oh my god, you've gotta be kiddin' me." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the exchange and leaned against the wall. _'I can't believe they're doin' that, I hope he doesn't expect me to….'_ He mentally trailed off and shook his head.

"Well if it isn't baby U-chi-ha, as always it's good to fuckin' see ya!" Bee grinned at Sasuke and turned his fist to him.

"Yeah, well, ya know me 'nd it's good seein' ya Killer Bee." Sasuke rhymed and bumped his fist with a smirk, which caused Bee's grin to widen considerably as he turned to greet the slouching raven next to him.

"Shika my man, wuz'sup? Glad to see ya're finally up!" Bee greeted and raised his fist.

"Man Bee, I really need a fag 'cause this cloudless day is such a drag." Shikamaru smirked and fisted Bee, who laughed loudly at the statement. (1)

"Hey, Hinata ya're not as shy as ya were with the last, Shino must be a real blast." Bee turned on Hinata, who was leaning into the mentioned male and offered his fist.

"Well I _am_ much older now, so d-don't look at me like _'Holy cow'_." Hinata rhymed with a blush, which caused the whole group to chuckle, and put her fist to his with a quick glance to a certain whisker cheeked male, who smiled warmly at her once their eyes connected. Next up was a now un-hooded Shino, though his shades stayed firmly in place.

"Yo Shino 'sup buggy? I'd be lying if I said ya weren't far from bein' ugly!" The braided blonde grinned, raised his fist and surprisingly removed his shades.

"That's a mighty fine compliment and this rhyme is my subsequent." Shino smirked and removed his shades as well before bringing his fist to bump Bee's. Like Bee had said, to say Shino wasn't far from being ugly was a HUGE lie, Shino was beyond sexy and handsome, he was damn near on the same level with the Uchiha brothers and the Uzumaki brothers. Not that the other boys in their group weren't as good looking, which they all were, but they were just on a different level.

"Neji, last time ya stood tall, not rhyming, no not at all. But 'dis time will you resist 'da call?" Bee challenged the grey eyed brunette next and put his fist right in front of his face, only because the last time they all hung out with Bee, Neji had somehow wriggled his way out of the fist bump greeting ritual and now he had no way out.

"Bee, you're a guy who always initiates a fist bump, but when I look at your crotch I hardy see a lump." Neji retorted and knocked his pale fist against a now flabbergasted Bee's, it was almost comical how nearly everyone in the group let out an _'Ooo!'_ at Neji's comeback. But Bee recovered himself quickly and laughed loudly at the remark before turning to his next opponent.

"My my Gaara can it be? I swear ya blood hair is even redder than Nagato and Sasori's! 'Lot of time has passed since our last rhyme attack, but man is it good to have ya back!" Bee nearly shouted and, as per usual, offered his fist.

"Rhymes that and rhymes this, but to bump ya fist Bee I wouldn't miss." Gaara smiled slightly and bumped his fist to Bee's.

"Yo Choji it's amazing to see, ya're not as chubby as ya use to be!" The braided male commented with a smirk at his next opponent.

"Back in the day I would've kick ya ass, but this is the present and that was 'da past." Choji smiled around a Bbq potato chip and connected their fists.

"Yo Tenten how ya been? I haven't seen ya since I don't know when!" Bee turned to the dual bun brunette girl, who had spun around from looking out over the crowd, as if she'd been searching for someone in particular.

"Hey Bee, it's been to long! And aren't you looking mighty strong." Tenten raised a brunette brow and knocked fist with the smugly smiling DJ. As they bumped fist Bee turned to see that his next opponents had ceased their dancing and were currently overlooking the crowd below, at some sort of dance-off between a group of gathered students. The look in their eyes clearly showed that they wanted to join in, but once hearing someone clear their throat the four ogling friends whipped around to see Bee smirking at them.

"Bee ma' dude, ya've seriously gotten every in a dancing mood!" Kiba shouted excitedly and motioned to the crowd before bumping fists.

"Aye Yo DJ'in' is ma' specialty, for ma' name _is_ Killer Bee! Ayeee!" Bee returned the bump and craned his thumb to his chest in acknowledgement.

"Bee it is always great to see, that you are so full of youth just like me!" Lee exclaimed loudly and swung his fist into Bee's, who sent an equally powerful fist bump as the bushy male.

"I swear Bee ya must've fallen from the same loud tree, as Naruto, Kiba _and_ Lee." Sakura laughed and touched her fist to the blonde haired DJ, then shifted her gaze at the mentioned bushy brow male.

"Yo Sakura with hair like bubblegum, like ya name ya're as beautiful as a cherry blossom!" Bee complimented and, none too gently, bumped her fist.

"Okay okay, enough with 'da rhymes, right now it's party time!" Ino shrieked and raised he fist in for the final bump.

"Yo Yo Ino, right ya be, just look over there 'nd tell me what ya see!" Bee connected the last bump greeting and pointed behind the pale blonde haired girl.

As everyone turned to the object that had been pointed out, the crowd below erupted in a loud roar at who had finally made their appearance. All the friends that were once sitting in the upper level of the DJ booth stood up once they spotted a group of six wearing long flowing black robes with small red clouds on them and the hoods purposely pulled up to hide their faces. Behind them were six other groups, whose size varied from two to four. The second group, which consisted of two females, followed closely behind the first as though they were part of the same group. Of the two females, one had sandy blonde that was tied into four spiky ponytails and the other female was tanned and had seriously hot pink hair, which flowed past her shoulders to the middle of her back. They both wore slightly shorter robes that were black and only outlined in red.

The other six groups that followed, however, didn't wear robes but instead some wore matching jackets and some wore matching vests. As the groups made their way to the center of the crowd, a certain blonde hair male was ready to explode with excitement and the need to shout out a certain name, but he knew _way_ better than to do that before the hooded group revealed themselves, and instead joined in the roaring of the crowd, along with Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Tenten and Bee. Though, once the first group came to a stop in the middle of the crowd, which had moved away giving them a wide area to themselves, everyone quickly silenced their cheering as soon as one of the hooded males spoke. Well, shouted was more like it.

"QUIET!" One of the red cloud robed males yelled, efficiently causing the crowd to shut up with what could very well be described as fear.

"Aw, don't be like that! They're here to have fun, _not_ to be reprimanded." A second red cloud robed male crooned.

"I swear you're only makin' me _reconsider_ your punishment!" The first hooded male hissed, which was barely even heard by the surrounding crowd.

"Will you two stop bickerin'? You've been goin' at it since you came to the house." A slightly taller male growled and then looked around the crowd, which was on the verge of another screeching outbreak.

"But now that we've got their attention… Shall we get started?" A noticeably shorter figure said, though whether it was a boy or girl was a bit confusing, because the person was standing with the males of the group but _sounded_ as if they should be standing with the girls behind them.

"Hn, right." The first male agreed.

"Yeah yeah." The second nodded.

"Temari, Tayuya, if you'll please." The third male suggested and turned around to the silent standing girls, who then nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright everyone, today the brothers of Alpha Psi Beta and we, the sisters of Psi Alpha Sigma, have something we'd like to tell you!" Temari announced and turned to the tanned pinkette.

"Hn, Brothers, if you would please grace this crowd with your _handsome_ faces." Tayuya instructed the males of the red cloud group. When the boys did as told, the crowd once again erupted into sea of cheering as they saw who was hidden under the hoods. Of course, as soon as they did, the group of friends in the DJ booth began to shout out the names of those in the fraternity, who all wore stoic expressions.

"KYUUBI! YEAH BRO!" Naruto hollered over the crowd and easily managed to catch the attention of said redhead, who sneakily winked at his loud little brother and even managed to keep a calm face with just the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"ITACHI! LOOKING GOOD _OLD_ MAN!" Sasuke shouted excitedly towards the longed haired raven that stood beside Kyuubi, said raven obviously heard his little brother from the twitch of his eye and the smirk he was trying to hold at bay, but knew that he was unable to turn his way.

"Aw man! Even Tobi and Obito are here, OBITO, TOBI!" Kiba exclaimed and climbed onto the railing of the second story deck in his excitement.

"Yeah, I didn't know they'd be here today. I mean they graduated like three years ago." Sasuke smirked at the two additional Uchiha's below, both males had short bushy hair, one of which wore a pair of orange tinted sunglasses and the other had what could only be described as _'The phantom of the opera'_ mask on, only a dull orange color, which covered the left half of his face.

"Cool! Haku and Zabuza are here to! Awesome, I haven't seen them since the beginnin' of the summer!" Sakura beamed and shouted the names of another mask wearing male, though his only covered his nose, mouth and neck, and another male that could seriously pass for a woman as well.

"Sheesh, Haku _still_ looks like a girl even after all this time!" Ino laughed and joined Sakura in here shouting.

"Aw _crap_, Temari…" Shikamaru groaned, "You should'a told me she was gonna be here Gaara." He continued towards the teal eyed Suna and leaned against the railing, where Kiba was still perched on. _'Man, she already damn near killed me when she found out about the first time I slept with Kiba, if she finds out that we're in a relationship… this is gonna be troublesome.'_ He inwardly surmised.

"Oh shut it Shika, you act as if she's gonna kill you." Tenten laughed and playfully punched the brooding raven. _'I'm the one who should be sulking. She's so bi-polar.'_ She mentally sighed.

"Heheh, Tenten, you're only stickin' up for her because you two made up again," Gaara chuckled and grinned as Tenten stuck her tongue out at his observation._ 'Those two fight more than anyone else I know.'_ The blood haired male thought. "And I didn't even know she was gonna be here Shika, I'm just as surprised." He mentioned to the sulking Nara. As he explained to Shika, both of the short haired ravens in the fraternity stepped forward and signaled for the crowed to silence themselves.

"My my, it's so good to come back to K.U, and it's even better to see _all_ the new young faces of its students!" Tobi gushed and spun around in a small circle to look at the surrounding figures.

"And what's even _better_ is that we have a special announcement, as Temari so graciously stated." Obito confirmed with a huge cocky grin, "Little brother _'Condemner' _why don't you inform your fellow students of it?" He looked back to Itachi who gave a single nod. (2)

"Everyone, as you can see, all of K.U's Fraternities and sororities have come together to this 10:40 break. Usually that doesn't happen as you should know, well, at least no more than three have ever been here at once, but today we all came to an agreement that we would like to be here when this announcement is made and that is..." Itachi paused and looked around at all the anxious faces of the students, and then up to his Sasuke and his friends, who were practically leaning _completely_ over the railings, "The Fraternities of Alpha Psi Beta, Iota Gamma Omega, Gamma Sigma Psi, Beta Psi Phi and the Sororities of Psi Alpha Sigma, Phi Kappa Phi, Rho Zeta Theta and Delta Phi Zeta, are opening our doors soon to any willing and _daring_ people who wish to pledge!" The long haired raven announced. The following silence that fell over the large crowd, was one of pure shock and before they could explode into another fit of cheering, Kyuubi spoke up.

"_Buuut_, as to how you'll all gain more info about _how_ to pledge, is up to your info gathering skills little ones!" The redhead reiterated with a smug smirk. _'Hell, the only people who really have a fat chance are those in Naruto's little group!'_ he presumably thought.

At that last statement the crowd then burst into the wildest frenzy yet, some even high fived while others flailed around like lunatics. Usually matters such as the one just announce where told in privacy or announced on flyers that were placed around rarely frequented parts of the school for any lucky student to come across, so the fact that they decided to make a formal announcement of pledging for all the Fraternities and Sororities was utterly astounding. As the students on the ground shouted excitedly, the group of friends on the upper level of the student union in the DJ booth was already conversing about this announcement to pledge.

"I can't believe this! How couldn't Kyuu _and_ Itachi tell _us_ about this ahead of time?" Naruto whined to the small crowd in upper deck.

"Maybe they just found out when they went to their Fraternity house this mornin'?" Sasuke furrowed his brow in thought. _'I supposed that would make since, but…'_ He mentally trailed off as Gaara spoke.

"I don't think they were _supposed_ to tell us though, their bonds to their brotherhoods are seriously strong." Gaara pointed out.

"Kiba did Hana t-tell you anything?" Hinata asked.

"Ha! I _wish_, trust me if she had told me _anythin'_ about this announcement, I would'a _definitely_ told you guys as soon as I found out! She's just as committed to her _sisters_ as the others." Kiba barked out a laugh and crossed his arms in mild aggravation.

"Yo Gaara, Kiba what you say is true, Samui has told me most of what they do, but this announcement here, even I had no clue." Bee said from behind the turn-table.

"So, are you all gonna pledge?" Shino asked from where he was _still_ seated, having been the only one who hadn't bothered to stand, since he could easily see the Greeks from where he was seated near the railing.

"HELL YEAH!" The whole group shouted, excluding Hinata, Neji and Gaara who simply nodded their heads in confirmation. However, Shikamaru's only response was the slight paling of his face as he saw the door to their deck open to expose a blonde female with four spiky ponytails. _'Great…'_ Shika mentally groaned.

"What're ya'll shoutin' about?" A female voice questioned from the union door that lead to the deck, having heard this voice the whole group whipped around to see Temari, who was the one who had spoken, and the one Shikamaru had spotted first, followed by Tayuya, Kyuubi, Itachi, Obito, Tobi, Haku and finally Zabuza walking out onto the deck.

"Temari!" Tenten shrieked and all but bounced over to the spiky ponytailed blonde, "You look so _cute_ in your sorority robe!" She complemented and gave Temari a searing kiss, which the blonde gladly returned with equal force and causing someone in the group to clear their throat.

"Sheesh, will you two get a room?" Shikamaru asked in what almost could've been a pleading voice and having said that, the two females with a serious PDA disease ceased their little make-out session and smirked cockily at the lounging raven.

"Jealous much Shika?" Temari inquired. _'How I use to put up with him is _still_ a mystery to me.'_ She mused inwardly.

"_Only_ in your dreams." Shika said through a yawn and shook his head slowly. Which Temari laughed hysterically at, before quickly recovering herself.

"If you were in my dreams, it would be a nightmare, lazy-ass." Temari joked and gave Tenten another quick kiss before sitting down on one of the many couches on the deck, at which Shikamaru chose to ignore.

"Well, now that that's over…. from the shouting you were just doin' I'm guessin' that you all liked our big announcement, so which Greek are you going with?" Haku asked and undid the bun in his hair, letting it flow free only to collect in the hood of his robe, though if not for the robe it would've undoubtedly flowed down to his waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know, if we _did_ have something in mind we shouldn't tell anyone right?" Sakura mentioned and raised a pink brow at the seriously feminine looking man.

"No no Sakura! You can tell us, you all can tell us!" Tobi exclaimed before Haku could even open his mouth to answer her question and clasped his hands together in excitement.

"Well, if we _were_ goin' to tell you guy's anythin', don't you think we should wait for the others to finish up down _there_ so they can hear what we have to say?" Sasuke mentioned to his hyper cousin and jerked his thumb to the other members in the Fraternities and Sororities that were still putting on a show in the crowd below.

"Yeah, Sasori, Deidara, Hana, Rin and Kojika are gonna want to be here when we say what we're gonna do." Gaara second, _'Though it should already be pretty obvious to which one we'll join.'_ He continued in thought.

"You here that Tobi? Now stop pestering them." Zabuza said in a voice that was damn near a growl to the overly animated masked Frat brother.

"Aww! But whyyy?" Tobi whined and crossed his arms.

"Calm down Tobi, for cryin' out loud if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you have the intelligence of an adolescent." Itachi smirked at his pouting cousin, who childishly stuck his tongue out at his slightly younger cousin.

"Ugh, all this bickering is making me hungry. Can't we finish this up in the café?" Choji groaned as he crumpled the now empty bag of Bbq chips he'd been munching on.

"I gotta agree with Choji on that man, I haven't had a chance to eat since last night!" Naruto sighed and leaded back into the railing.

"That sounds like a good idea, plus, it's gotta be a lot less noisy there right now than here." Sasuke grimaced at a high pitched wail that pierced the air, proving his point nicely.

"Hahah, okay okay, point well taken, let's go," Obito laughed and stood beside the door as the others filed out, all except for the hot pink haired sorority sister, "Tayuya, are you coming?" He asked as she headed over to the turn tables where Bee was currently setting up a loop record.

"Naw, I'ma replace Bee for a bit, after all, who can turn better than me?" The tanned pinkette smirked smugly at the look she received from the brown skinned blonde male beside her.

"Tayuya, you do turn pretty good lil' ma, but to turn better than _me_ would take an eternity!" Bee rhymed and offered his fist.

"Bee, you're so full of bull, ya know it's _my_ mixes that make the boys AND girls drool!" Tayuya smirked smugly, almost devilishly, and crashed her fist with his.

"Hahah." Bee laughed and mussed up her hair before heading past Obito, and after everyone else.

"Go easy on them _'Reaper'_." The orange tinted glasses wearing Uchiha shook his head before turning to leave. _'Those students are going to be like zombies once this is over.'_ He inwardly smirked.

"Ha! No promises there _'Goggles'_." Tayuya barked out a laugh and turned back towards the turn table to begin her hypnotizing array of music.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: <strong>**Gracious! This chapter really had my brain going into overdrive, what with all that rhyming! I literally stared at my laptop for about 30 minutes trying to figure out what Hinata should've said, and to tell the truth I'm still not all too thrilled about the outcome. But regardless, now it's time to define the numbering, (1) Fag, as you all should know, is what most European people use for the word cigarette, and yes, Shika does smoke in this story. (2) You may be wondering why Obito referred to Itachi as 'Condemner' well, that is what people who are in a Greek are called, as well as other personal names, once they cross, hence he is being called by his line name, along with Tayuya and Obito. Others line names will be mentioned later and if you have any suggestions for the characters I will make Greeks, I would appreciate it! So, until next time, Ja ne! P.s. Did you catch on to any pervious relationships between some of the group members?

**AN2: **Saa, so ends another taxing chapter! I hope you all liked it! I do, but what matters is if you all did, don't be afraid to leave your thoughts on it! Hmm, I don't know what else to say... Oh, from here on the chapters will have theme songs as well! Fun right? I meant to put them in earlier chapters but have yet to get to doing so... I might do it now... but its kinda late, you guys can wait right? Well, until next time! Mata ne!

**Reason for song:** Because greeks are a bit scary and they want to change you!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha (Karma) University**

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter song: **Paramore- Born for this

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Right! Here we are again, chapter five! I can say now... this will be the last chapter that has no berry limeade goodness in it (If I can help it)! Aren't you all glad! Ah, and I know I said I'd post this at midnight turning into the 2nd, but I was up really later studying for my exam... ha, who am I kidding, I was stuck playing the SIMs3! :D But, let me once again stop my rambling and get back to writing more stories for you all! Enjoy this calm chapter, it shall be the last without drama of some sort! :)

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>August {week One} <strong>****D.P.O.V. (Different points of view)

As the bunch of friends and family made their way across campus, the orange phantom masked Uchiha kept up his persistence on trying to get any premature information he could out of the possible pledges', but seeing as how he was getting nowhere fast he once again began to sulk, which only earned him a swift jab to his side by the second half masked frat brother for continuing his childish behavior. The others simply rolled their eyes and continued across the campus to the cafeteria, which was only a couple hundred yards away from the crowded student union, and surprisingly they could _still_ hear the music being played by Tayuya as they stepped inside the café. And, just as they had hoped, the café was not as populated as the union was at this point, though there was still a fair amount of students who decided to skip out on the first 10:40 break of the school year and must have decided that eating was better when you didn't have a full café, where people were constantly yelling and bumping into each other. However, that still didn't, and wouldn't, keep certain people from running through the café like wild animals.

"Yes! No lines!" Choji cheered and ran towards a random line, not _seeming_ to even take the time to read what was being served in it, as the others walked towards a section of the café that was even less populated by students and sat down.

"Sheesh, I thought Choji was on a diet?" Sakura raised a pink brow at Ino.

"Ha! Oh he is, but that's not gonna keep him from pigging out on BBQ. You should at least know that, _Billboard brow_." Ino Smiled sweetly at the green eyed pinkette.

"You know what _Ino-Pig_? You should try going on a diet to, you're starting to resemble a thirteen year old Choji." Sakura smiled back just as sweetly, though those smiles were anything but sweet and once they began their little banter of insults it would be hard to get them to end it peacefully, best friends or not. Though, one would think that since Ino's dad and Sakura's mom married four years ago, officially making them step-sisters, that their way of being nice to each other would've changed but, to most of their friends surprise, they're antics and insults didn't let up one bit.

"And it begins." Shikamaru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'First Temari and now these two are goin' at it _again_. If today wasn't the first day back, I would skip class and find a quiet place to do some cloud watching.'_ He mentally sighed.

"Man, I'ma go grab some grub and warn Choji… and apparently Naruto and Kyuubi about _this_." Kiba said as he stood and motioned to the tanned blonde and redhead who were currently at the international station ordering, of course, ramen, then to Choji who was still at the station that served BBQ, which was where he himself was headed, and finally back to the quarreling step-sisters. When had Naruto and Kyuubi snuck away? That was the main thought that flitted through the others, excluding the pale blonde and pinkette sisters, minds as they spotted the two brothers gathering bowl after bowl of ramen.

"When the- that idiot." Sasuke glared toward said blonde, _'How dare he just leave me behind! When I get my hands on him-'_ he inwardly threatened, though his thoughts were cut short by his brothers' voice.

"You should know that those two have tunnel vision when it comes to ramen, little brother." Itachi smirked as he watched his brother glare daggers at the whisker faced blonde, then turned his head towards the redhead and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Kyuu, Kyuu, Kyuu….." He tsk'd under his breath.

"_Damn_ those two are fast, they still don't waste any time when it comes to eatin', ramen or not." Zabuza chuckled and slung his arm around the smaller male at his side.

"So it would seem." Haku smiled slightly from beside Zabuza, as he relaxed into his arm, and watched the mini scuffle between said brothers, as Kyuubi tried to force Naruto towards the fruit and vegetable bar.

"Dammit Kyuu, I don't want _anythin'_ healthy right now! Let go!" Naruto refused loudly enough for most of the students in the café to hear. Who promptly turned towards the commotion.

"No little bro, trust me ramen is _the_ best thing ever but you've gotta have somethin' green with it to, and… not… just… _CHIVES!"_ Kyuubi said just as loudly and pulled harder against the blondes' efforts to escape with his three bowls of ramen, of which he never even spilled one drop.

"My god, those two are like _five_ year olds," Temari laughed and glanced around to see who all were watching their little show when she quickly spotted someone that made her grin widen, "And look who just walked in! They're in for it now." She whipped back towards the others with a devilish grin. Though, before the others could even look for who she was talking about, their ears were assaulted by a very loud voice.

"WHAT IN THE _HELL_ ARE YOU TWO DOING?" A female voice hollered from behind the quarreling brothers, who immediately froze upon hearing that voice and quickly turned around to come face to face with a very busty woman, whose long light blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails and a blue diamond tattoo in the middle of her forehead, who, might I add, was currently giving them a glared that would make even death himself run for the hills.

"Hey old la-" Naruto began to say before his redheaded brother clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Grandmother, how _nice _to see you and I must say that you are looking as _lovely_ as ever today." Kyuubi practically gushed at the glaring woman, _'Crap. Shit. DAMN!'_ Kyuu cursed mentally.

"Don't try to sweet talk me _Kurama_!" Tsunade snapped using the redhead's official name, "Do you two even _know_ how much of a _ruckus_ you're making? Where in the _hell_ do you think you are! I swear-" Tsunade began to continue her rant before being interrupted.

"Hey hey, calm down old lady! It's-" Naruto tried to explain after swatting the redheads hand away, who was is a state of slight terrified shock as their grandmother silenced him, but was quickly cut off.

"YOU BRAT! How many times have I told you not to call me-" Tsunade hollered and swatted the name calling blondes head before being cut off once again.

"_Oww!_ Hey, it's not _my_ fault! Kyuu was the one who kept pulling on me!" Naruto exclaimed and rubbed the side of his head, _'Kyuu you're so dead!'_ He mentally promised as he glared at a still grinning redhead.

"That's because you don't eat as healthy as you should!" Kyuubi jabbed a finger in his little brothers' chest, having finally shaken off his mild terror. _'Man, she must be pissed!'_ He affirmed mentally.

"Ha! You're one to talk! You don't eat any better than me!" Naruto shouted and batted the finger away again.

"Hey…." Tsunade's eye twitched as she spoke-up, however it was in vain as she was completely ignored by her squabbling grandsons.

"You're in denial little bro, you act as if eating an _orange_ or somethin' is going to kill you!" Kyuubi stated and picked up the mentioned fruit, only to hold it in front of the blondes face.

"I do not! I eat fruits _and_ vegetables when I _want_ to and I just _don't_ want any right _now_!" The whisker faced male grabbed the orange and tossed it back onto the bar.

"Boys…." Their grandmother tried again to grab the boys' attention and, like before, she was ignored.

"De-ni-al!" Kyuubi stressed the word into each of its syllables and smirked while shaking his head in faux sympathy.

"You know what Kyuu-" Naruto began to protest, but was quickly silenced as their grandmother placed her hands on the boys shoulders.

"_Sweetie's_, you're making a scene, now please calm down and finish your meals. Though, after you're done with all of your classes I want you to come see me in my office, okay?" Tsunade smile sweetly at the two now pale faced boys, they knew all _too_ well that when their grandmother put on this charade the outcome was _never_ good.

"Y-yes ma'am." Naruto and Kyuubi stuttered as their grandmother pinched their cheeks, like one would to a baby, and glanced past them to their table of friends a few yards away.

"Good… Hmm, I see everyone is here. Why does that not surprise me?" Tsunade smirked at the staring group of friends, then to the other students who were _once_ staring but quickly averted their eyes as Tsunade set her sights on them with a menacing glare, "And what are you all looking at!" She hissed at them, all acts of sweetness gone.

"Ah, Ms. Uzumaki, please calm down. You're going to scare the freshmen." A short haired raven woman whispered to the glowering grandmother.

"Ha! Oh please Shizune, I might as well scare them now _before_ they do something stupid. It's called prevention!" Tsunade pointed out as she quickly turned on the woman, who didn't even step back, as most people would, when the blonde haired woman faced her.

"But, ma'am, as your assistant, I must remind you that that sort of _tactic_ most likely won't work and besides… we aren't here so you can yell at them, remember?" Shizune said with a small victorious smile as she watched her boss scowl at her.

"Shizune… _Tsk_, fine!" Tsunade clicked her tongue in aggravation and all but stomped over to her grandsons group, "Little Sasuke, Mikoto called me earlier about your schedule at the hospital and here it is. Congratulations on the new job, however temporary it may be." She smirked at the youngest Uchiha and handed him a plain white envelope. _'These brats are taking over the whole damn hospital!'_ She mentally growled.

"Huh? Oh, uh, thanks Tsunade, but I thought my mom was going to give it to me in person tonight?" Sasuke questioned as he took the schedule from the seemingly bi-polar Chancellor.

"And she would've had she not been called to her office with upmost urgency, which _apparently_ has her boarding a plane right now." The Chancellor of K.U. informed him with a glance to her wrist watch.

"I figured that would happen." Itachi said with a knowing smirk.

"Well that sucks!" Sasuke scowled slightly and shook his head in mild disappointment.

"Yes I suppose it does. Well, you two behave yourselves. That goes for the _rest_ of you all as well!" Tsunade smirked at the crestfallen Uchiha then turned her sight at the rest of the tables occupants, especially the _still _quarrelling sisters who clearly didn't even hear her, "And you two, come to my office before you step _foot_ off my campus!" She continued towards her now seated grandsons, who quickly nodded their heads and watched as their grandmother and her assistant walked towards the exit. Only once she was outside did the majority of their friends burst into a fit of laughter at the redhead and blonde brothers, it was the first day back and already they were being summoned to the Chancellors' office, no doubt to only be yelled at and threatened.

"Un, what did ya guys do ta' aunt Tsunade?" A male voice asked a few moments after the peeved Chancellor had practically stormed out of the café, "She basically just _blew up_ in my face about ya two, un!" he continued and pointed both his index fingers at the accused.

"Hahahah! Calm fw-own Dw-eidara, she jus-f went a _bif_ aw-ff caus-shh Na-wuto and me wh-uz caus-shin' a _bif_ of a sh-fow." Kyuubi tried to explain as he greedily slurped up a flow of ramen, which only gained him amused looks and a few shaken heads.

"A bit? Un, with da' way she was yellin' I'd say ya two made more 'dan a_ bit _of a show, un. Ya guys are gonna put her in an early grave, un!" Deidara exclaimed and swiped his long bang from in front of his left eye, only to have it fall right back in place.

"You're right, hell, they were makin' just about as much noise as _those_ two." Shikamaru mentioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose again (or did he ever let go of it?) and tilted his head towards the **still** squabbling stepsisters, they had somehow managed to continue their bickering throughout Tsunade's' yelling which was something only they could do.

"… -kashi should'a used your forehead as the projector screen!" Ino laughed and pointed a spoonful of custard pudding at the pinkette.

"Oh my gosh! You said _'projector',_ isn't that word a bit advanced for you? Ha! I guess what they say about _platinum_ blondes isn't true… well, sometimes." Sakura smiled victoriously. _'Cha! Take that sis!' _she cheered mentally.

"Aye yo ya girls are about to pop, even Tsunade's' screaming couldn't get you to stop!" Bee rhymed.

"Huh? Tsunade was here? When?" Sakura and Ino both shrieked at the chocolate skinned blonde.

"You two are kiddin' right?" Lee questioned his disbelieving girlfriend and the pale blonde, but by the looks they gave him and everyone else at the table, they clearly hadn't noticed that she had come and gone none too quietly.

"From the looks on their faces, I'd say no, no they aren't kidding." Shino pointed out with an amused smirk.

"How could you guys not h-hear her? She, Naruto _and_ Kyuubi were _so_ loud." Hinata questioned and stifled a giggle.

"I- I mean I heard _some_ noises, but…" Ino trailed off as she tried to remember hearing said shouting from Tsunade.

"You girls and the Uzumaki boys argue so much, that you all most likely _cancelled_ each other out," Temari laughed as the siblings in question glared at her, but before they could respond she spoke again, "Hush… now, Deidara where are the others?" She turned towards the half ponytailed, blue eyed blonde.

"'Dey're coming, 'dey _were_ right behind-" **WHACK!** Deidara began to explain before he was abruptly cut off, due to someone sending a swift whack to his ass with a blunt object. Did it hurt? No. Was it _excruciatingly_ painful? Hell yes! And if he didn't know any better, he would've cried out from the sharp and sudden pain, but he knew that would only lead to more whacking. The others could do nothing but watch with amused and slightly shocked expressions, as a slightly shorter dusty-redhead male came from around a nearby corner and attack the blonde with their fraternity paddle, even Bee, who was the blondes' line brother, didn't dare to warn him to the redheads' presence.

"'_C-4'_, you deserve much more than this for leaving _without_ dismissal! Now, be quiet and hold your position, _'Bones'_ is going to reprimand you as well." The shorter redhead all but growled at the grimacing blonde as he rubbed his backside.

"Un! Sasori, ya're so-" **WHACK!** Deidara turned, ignoring the order to stay still, on his frat brother with an agitated glare and was once again whacked on his ass by the hazel eyed redhead.

"I told you not to speak!" Sasori smirked at the aching blonde as he dealt another blow with the paddle, after which he handed the paddle over to a seriously pale skinned white haired male with a red dotted tattoo above each eyebrow, it was obvious that he was next to serve the poor blonde his final bout of punishment. These fraternities seriously _did not_ play around when it came to following directions and this was proof, as the group of friends was learning first hand, along with the other students in the café who watched with disbelief as the high ponytailed male was paddled repeatedly.

"This is nothing _personal_ '_C-4'_, it's just simple protocol." **WHACK!** The ghostly white haired male informed Deidara with a sly smirk as he raised the paddle and brought it down quickly, and none to gently, on the blondes' rear who, surprisingly, once again didn't cry out in pain. Even after being paddle three times in a row. Kyuubi, as he almost went through the same ordeal, watched with an internal glee that he was able to persuade Itachi from doing the same thing to him.

"Alright Kimimaru, Sasori, that's enough." Another taller male with purple paint on his face said, "Gaara you text me for us to meet here, is it cause you guys have made up ya minds on whether to pledge or not?" He turned towards the blood haired male with an amused smirk.

"Yeah Kankuro, well, _I'm_ at least sure of if I'm goin' to or not, I can't speak for everyone though." Gaara said to his older brother as he watched Deidara continue to rub himself all the while glaring at his redhead cousin and their white haired line brother.

"What about you lil' Kiba?" A long haired brunette female, with the same triangle tattoos on her cheeks, pulled said male into a headlock.

"_Dammit_, Hana get off of me!" Kiba struggled in his older sisters' grip, which only tightened because he hadn't answered her question, "Okay, _okay_! I've decided!" He barked out and only then was he freed from her constricting hold, but as soon as he was free he whipped around to see his sister and their cousin cackling at his redden face, "What are _you_ snickerin' at Rin!" he growled at a brunette female with chin length hair, but instead of the family triangle tattoos she had purple slanted rectangle tattoos on the bottom half of her cheeks.

"Obviously _you_ dummy!" Rin laughed at the enraged expression that crossed said dummies face.

"Bite me!" Kiba shouted at his giggling cousin.

"_Ugh!_ Kiba, you are too loud! How my _lazy_ brother can stand to be in a relationship with someone so loud is beyond me!" A raven female, with her long hair swirled into a messy bun, covered her ear that was closest to the loud dog boy and smiled smugly at the suddenly alert look she received from the male Nara and the annoyed glare from Kiba.

"Shit, Kojika _shut up!"_ Shikamaru hissed with the most energy the group had seen him use all day, _'Dammit! Leave it to her to flap her gums _too_ much right in front of Temari!'_ Shika sighed mentally.

"Hahah, you know, the same thing could be said about Naruto and Sasuke, Kojik-" Temari began to joke, but suddenly stopped as she focused on what was just said, "Wait, _what_ did-" She tried to say before she was interrupted.

"Oh please Temari, we're _nothin'_ like those two! I'm not a _lazy_ genius and Naruto… well, actually, he's even _louder_ than Kiba." Sasuke corrected the spiky ponytailed blonde and smirked at said blonde, who was currently finishing his third bowl of ramen.

"No no, she has a point Sasuke! You four are damn near the exact same!" Kojika said as she sat down next to her silently seething brother.

"Hey! That's an insult, I'm not obsessed with furry mutts like dog breath over there!" Naruto grinned at a still glaring Kiba.

"Oh _ha_, _ha_, very funny!" Kiba huffed and slouched back into his chair. _'I swear, is it pick on Kiba day?'_ He grumbled inwardly.

"Are you guys going to start up _another_ session of bickering or are we going to tell them what we're going to do concerning the Greeks?" Neji asked calmly, though he partly asked to spare the annoyed looking Shika from Temari, as she was just about to open her mouth as he spoke. This in turn earned him a withering glare from said sandy blonde. _'Great, now she's gonna think that I'm covering for him, I don't envy you Shika.'_ The grey eyed Hyuga inwardly groaned.

"He's right, now, who is going to pledge?" Kankuro agreed and looked at the non-Greek students in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay! My, My that was some chapter ne? I want to point out for a moment, that Choji is not the plump little cutie we've come to know and love in this story, due to the fact that he is older I wanted to have him loose the majority of that weight, like when he goes into butterfly mode. Hmm, nani wa hoka? Did you pick up on a little of the ZabuHaku in the café? Also, a little more light was shown on a past relationship, did you pick up on who? And as for 'Kojika' she is a product of my imagination, I just thought it would be kawaii if Shika had a sister that acted like Kiba's sister a bit! And now, about the paddling, I know firsthand how much that HURTS, my friend is in a Greek, and has been for a loooong time now, so of course he snuck up on me one day and whacked me with that blasted thing! I literally cried, and that is no easy thing for me to do. And yes, I know you're miffed about the cliffhanger but it was needed! I need to keep you coming back for more! MWahahah! Ja ne!

**AN2: **Ehhh, somewhat of a slow chapter I know! But I'm finally going to give you guys what you want in the next chapter, you do want _that_ don't you? Well, if you want it, you got it! Well, with that said I don't know what else to talk about in this chapter... Hmm, but, since I am now out for summer vacation I can get back to my writing and possibly update even sooner! Ah, also for future heads up, there will be time jumps in this story, so **PAY ATTENTION**! Until then, Ja ne!

**Reason for song:** They were born to make this decision! Plus, I think this song goes rather well with the sequence of events happening in this chapter ne?

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha (Karma) University**

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter song: **Katy perry- Hot & Cold

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> OKAY OKAY! Here it finally is! I am super sorry it is later, I got caught up with work and other very important matters. I actually worked on this chapter while at my job, it is my job to edit writing and such after all, so... yeah! but, thankfully you now have this chapter, next up... 'ROYALTIES' Its almost done, that chapter may get fully finished while at work from the looks of things now. Ah, back to this story! Things finally are picked up yes? Kamisama... saki ni iku! Read read! ^^

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>August {week One} <strong>D.P.O.V. (Different points of view)

As the majority of the young groups' classes came to an end for the day, some even having already finished _hours_ ago, Naruto was silently dreading the walk over to his grandmothers' office with Kyuubi, who was to meet up with him at the Greek bowl a while after he was finished doing _whatever _it was he was currently doing. As he sat in his final class of the day, he decided that daydreaming about the events that happened earlier in the day was _way_ better than listening to his business professor, Mr. Danzo Shimura, lecture on and on about how the tactics of others are inferior to his in every possible way.

'_You demented old fart, just _end_ the damn class already!'_ Naruto mentally groaned and dragged his hands over his face in an attempt to wake himself up, but seeing as how that didn't help a damn thing he glance at the note taking lavender eyed girl next to him, and as he stared at her, he thought back to a couple hours ago, just moments after they left the café and how she had shocked everyone with what she had said. That memory brought a small smile to his face as he remembered the short conversation.

"_I'm going to pledge as w-well." The lavender eyed girl announced after everyone else had given the others their answers and, if she hadn't known her friends as well as she did, she would've been offended by the loud gasp that everyone made as she spoke._

"_Hinata, are- are you sure?" Neji questioned his sister in blatant disbelief, though she was a far cry from being as shy as she was when they were all in high school, the proof being that she no longer stuttered as much as she used to, it still shocked him none-the-less that she would decide to pledge._

"_Yes Neji, I am, is it so hard to b-believe?" Hinata frowned slightly at him._

"_No, no Hinata, it's not that!" Sakura quickly said before Neji could even open his mouth, "It's just… a surprise is all. I mean- well, it's just-" The pinkette stuttered to a stop, not really knowing how to put what she felt into non-condescending words._

"_What she means is that this is _awesome_ Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin as he got up and quickly stepped to where she was seated a couple seats down, "Believe it!" he finished and hugged her from behind while she was still seated._

"_Oh, Hahah thank you, Naruto." Hinata blushed feverishly and placed her hand on his arm that was around her collar._

"_Calm down Naruto." Shino said from beside his bluish-raven haired girlfriend and her ex._

"_Oh, are you jealous Shino?" Ino leaned across the table towards him with a mixed expression of amusement and shock on her face._

"…_.." Was Shino's silent reply, well, that and the slight adjustment of his dark shades, though this silence still left everyone guessing at what he felt, and also left the group erupting in a side splitting fit of laughter at the possibilities._

"..-Ruto… _Naruto_, you're s-staring at me, what is it?" Hinata asked the ogling blonde with a blush.

"Huh, Oh, Heheh sorry Hinata, I was just spacing out a bit." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, as another unnerving memory seeped into his mind, and glanced towards the clock on the wall, _'Shit, this class is dragging its ass! Just fifteen more minutes, just fifteen more…'_ He chanted in his head.

"Well at least space-out with your eyes forward." A smooth voice jibed from the person who had just retaken their seat beside the blonde.

"Ohhh, don't tell me you _and_ Shino both get a little _territorial_ when I'm around Hinata, huh Teme?" Naruto turned towards a very miffed looking Uchiha, why was he miffed you might be wondering? Well, that would be _all_ thanks to their self-loving professor, who had basically demanded the youngest Uchiha to help him with various tasks. Such-as**:** passing out papers, being sent for copies and other things that really should've been taken care of _before_ class started or that he could've easily done himself, even if he was walking with a cane.

"Hn, _maybe_…" Sasuke smirked at a wide eyed blonde, _'That ought to mess with him for a while.'_ He inwardly mused.

"Hahah! You gotta be kidd-" The tanned blonde laughed just a bit too loudly and was thusly yelled at by his professor.

"MR. UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA!" Danzo hollered at the whispering couple, "I hope that your little _conversation_ is more intriguing that what _I'm_ trying to explain to you, but if you plan on lolly-gagging in _my_ class, then I suggest that you drop out right now." He continued his rant while glaring daggers at the mentioned males.

"Well, maybe, if you stopped knocking everyone else's methods we'd pay attention." Sasuke glowered at the fussing man, really, could this man be anymore stuck-up?

"My, my Mr. Uchiha, I'd expect that sort of talk from Mr. _Uzumaki_. Not you, then again-" The eye-patch wearing man sneered Naruto's name with a withering smirk before he was cut off.

"Hey, can you stop _'expecting'_ things and just teach the freaking class, or do I have to tell my grandmother that you just told us to drop your class?" Naruto threatened the old man with a glare, which drew out a few snickers from the other students, _'Why did I even apply for his class anyway? Tsunade really needs to fire him! And just wait until I mention this to her.'_ He mentally hissed. He was by no means a tattle-tale but, from what Kyuubi had told him of the teacher when he'd taken him a few years back, Tsunade was the only one who could get the man to cooperate. Mainly due to the fact that if he truly valued his job, he would listen to whatever she said, and at this Danzo simply scowled menacingly at the grandson of the woman he truly loathed and said nothing else as he turned back around to face the projector screen and continued on with his previous lesson.

"Fuckin' old cur, he's just pissy 'cause he isn't gettin' any ass." Sasuke grumbled and continued to glare darkly at said man's back.

"S-Sasuke, that's not nice!" Hinata whispered to him from the other side of a still seething blonde, though from the slight quivering of her frame she clearly thought it was very funny and was also doing her best not to laugh.

"Hn, well it's true!" The raven haired male smirked at the other bluish-raven haired Hyuga, which caused her hold on her laughter to slip and allow a giggle to break through. After having decided to end the class after five minutes, no doubt to give him enough time to hobble down to his office to call a certain hazel eyed dean, Danzo turned around and dismissed the class with one final lingering scowl at the troublesome couple.

"This is gonna be a long semester…" Naruto sighed as he stood and picked up his laptop bag, all the while ignoring the glare being sent his way.

"Aww Naruto, it w-won't be that bad." Hinata comforted the blonde with a small smile as they walked out of the classroom, all very eager to get away from the threatened man.

"No, I'd have to agree with him on that, Hinata. Shimura is bound to give me and him a hard time…. and maybe even you." Sasuke mentioned once they were out of the business building and heading towards the Greek bowl.

"Well, Neji didn't seem to have a d-difficult time with him last year. Maybe he'll go easy on us?" The lavender eyed girl stated as she came to a stop, her destination being the parking deck and then home for an hour before heading to the hospital, where she was also a part-time RN.

"True…. Neji, Kyuu and Itachi _all_ passed his class with honors and I'm sure he was a bitch with them, but if they made it through his class with his _nonstop_ ranting, we can to." Naruto grinned brightly and waved off her assumption.

"Right, r-ranting," Hinata shook her head slowly, "Well, I should get going now. I'll see you guys later and c-congrats on the Job Sasuke." Hinata smile at both boys and congratulated the raven.

"Thanks Hinata." Sasuke smiled slightly. _'She'll prob be one of the easier people to work with… thank goodness.'_ He mulled inwardly.

"See ya!" Naruto waved, and with that they all went their separate ways. Excluding Sasuke, who continued on with Naruto to meet up with his redhead brother.

As the two walked at a leisurely pace across the campus to the Greek bowl, they caught up to speed on what the other did in the classes they didn't have together. Being that Sasuke was a Criminology major with a double major in Health Administrations, and Naruto was majoring in Health Administrations and also had a double major in Communications, the two had no choice but to be on other sides of the campus at times and not be able to see each other until certain classes or times. During their walk, they saw just how riddled the campus was with students, namely freshmen, shouting and other various events being held for the first day back to school. Even though the two chattering males were literally surrounded by tons of people, the whisker cheeked males arm was casually, but protectively, slung around the duck-butt haired ravens neck. Well, protectively might be a bit of an understatement, it was more like _territorially_ slung around the pale males neck, as if to say '_Don't even bother girls, and guys, this sexy teme is _**all**_ mine!'_ And with that thought in mind, the blonde smirked as he came up with a _very_ fun and satisfying way to pass the time while they waited for Kyuubi.

"… -eady at the precinct by now, so… are you even listenin'?" Sasuke's voice broke through the blonde's mental plotting.

"Wha-... Uh, yeah?" Naruto deadpanned, _'Shit, now he's gonna be pissed.'_ He inwardly cursed himself.

"Get off me." Sasuke simply said and proceeded to twisted out of the blondes hold when he didn't immediately do so. _'And he wonders why I'm always mad at him! He really does give meaning to the phrase _'beauty and no brains_._' He inwardly growled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that baby!" Naruto said loudly followed by a sly smirk. Obviously, after he said this, almost every pair of eyes within ear shot turned towards the loud blonde and the flabbergasted looking person his words were directed to.

"You… y-you…_just s-shut up_!" Sasuke sputtered and shouted back at the grinning blonde before spinning around and speeding off towards their previous destination, though to avoid the other students' gazes he chose to cut through the library, _'I'm going to kill him when we get home!'_ he mentally promised himself.

"Hahah! Sasuke wait, I was kiddin'! _**Kidding**__!"_ Naruto laughed and ran after the slightly blushing raven, _'This is going perfect!'_ He inwardly cheered, but before he could make it even halfway towards the library he was surrounded by a trio of squealing freshmen, though he only guessed that they were freshmen because every year since he started college this always happened and they were _always_ freshmen.

"Kyaa! Naruto! H-hi my name is-" One of the three girls began to introduce herself before another one of the three cut her off.

"Like he cares what _your_ name is, Naruto doesn't have time for flat-chested girls like you! He wants a much more developed girl like me, right Naruto?" The second girl cockily explained to the other girl. It was true that the first girl didn't have _nearly_ as much as the second girl but that wasn't necessarily a fair comparison, because the second girl was, for a lack of better words, massive.

"True, but what makes you think he wants a girl with watermelons for breast? He'd obviously prefer a girl like me, I mean he did date Hinata and we even share the same cup size!" The third girl joined in with her theory and to get her point across, she stuck out her chest as if she knew she had a better chance at getting with the amused looking blue eyed blonde in front of them. Though he _really_ wanted to question how the girl knew that part, he knew it best just to leave that topic alone.

"Um, ladies, _ladies_, calm down please!" Naruto raised his hands in front of him in order to get the girls attention, though after having been ambushed by various girls proclaiming their various feelings towards him, he was use to this sort of behavior and already knew what to tell them without hurting their feelings too much. However, he didn't have to mention who his scapegoat was, it was already obvious for those who currently attended the school or frequented the same clubs as he and his gang of equally coupled friends, so he would just let these and the other freshmen find out on their own.

"See, look you _skank's_, you're turning him off!" The first girl glared at the other two who only huffed their responses.

"Sorry to burst you bubbles girls, but I'm already datin' someone." The whisker cheeked male explained with a scratch to said cheek and a sincere smile.

"WHAT? _WHO?"_ The trio shrieked with wide unbelievable eyes.

"Uhn, Uhn, Uhn now, I don't want you lovely ladies to start harassing them. But I _really_ need to get going, later!" Naruto grinned at them and hurried off back towards the library before the girls could even form coherent responses.

Once he got to the library he automatically knew that Sasuke would still be somewhere inside, rather than continuing on towards the Greek bowl, due to the fact that they still had a little over a half-hour before Kyuubi finished doing whatever it was that he was doing. At first he looked around the second level of the library, well depending on which way you entered it would be the first level, for the missing raven but then quickly realized that there were _too _many people on this floor for him to possibly be hiding out on and with that thought in mind, he knew exactly where said Uchiha was hiding out at.

"_Sheesh_, who actually comes to this floor? It's nothing but old math and chem. texts." Naruto mumbled almost silently to himself as he walked down the steps towards the most vacant part of the library. Once he reached the bottom of the steps he quietly tiptoed to the back of the practically abandoned floor of the building, and as he rounded one of the many bookshelves he spotted the object of his searching. _'Found ya…'_ He inwardly smirked as he snuck up behind the reading raven, as he sat on a very comfy looking couch, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight inescapable hold.

"I thought I said to get off of me, as in _'don't touch me'_". Sasuke mentioned as he continued to flip through a book labeled _'Gyldendals Illustrerede: Verdens Historie III-IV ~ 1100-1815'_….. What the fuck was/is that? He clearly didn't get it from this floor, well, maybe. The blonde was sure they probably moved all of the older history books down here as well.

"Oh come _on_ Sasuke, you know I was just kiddin'!" Naruto exasperated into his raven locks. _'Now I've got him all alone… perfect!'_ He thought with a slight smirk.

"Did you forget that this is a library? Shut up." Sasuke rebutted.

"Teme… are you really… so mad at me?" The blonde asked as he began to trail kisses down a pale neck.

"Y-yes." The onyx eyed Uchiha mumbled and stuttered so slightly that he was almost sure the blonde hadn't pick up on it. _'Come on, hold out. Don't give in like this morning.'_ He silently demanded himself.

"Hmm… Well, I'll just have to _make_ you forgive me now won't I?" Naruto smirked as he heard the ravens slight stuttering and, without really waiting for an answer, grabbed the ravens chin as to turn it to him and plant a slow sensual kiss upon his petal soft lips. Then, without breaking the kiss, he pushed Sasuke down into the soft couch and climbed over the back of it to straddle the ravens' hips. At first the kiss was a slow and passionate one but, as soon as the blonde climbed on top of the raven, the kiss had taken off into a searing and heated kiss, which had the ravens resolve begin to crumble once again as he wrapped his arms around the tanned neck and fist his hands in his golden locks, no matter how hard he tried to hold out in an attempt to show how miffed he was with the blue eyed beauty on top of him.

"_Naruto_…" Sasuke moaned, well he _actually_ meant for it to be a growl, but with the current situation he was in, it came out sounding much like a moan. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to pretend like he was angry anymore, sure he was _embarrassed_ but he just couldn't find it in himself to be truly mad at his loud-mouth blonde for something so silly and if he were to _even_ _more_ honest with himself, he would admit that he didn't even remember what he was trying to be mad at him for.

"Heheh, yeah…?" Naruto chuckled and kissed back down his pale neck to a particular sweet spot.

"I- _Ahh_- We're in the library for cryin' out loud!" Sasuke groaned out as the blonde licked and nipped at his neck, _'Yeah, that's a good excuse, he's _not _gonna win this round!'_ he inwardly patted himself on the back for making up such a good excuse… or so he thought.

"Oh please teme, we've done it in riskier places than this! 'Member freshmen year? We fucked the infirmary when you got sick from eating too many damn tomatoes?" Naruto paused just as he was pulling up the ravens' snug dark blue Hollister shirt, not completely removing it, and smirked mischievously at him.

"Hn, whatever, this isn't the same." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the irony. _'Damn, hmm, but I guess I can take a risk like that again under one condition…'_ He debated mentally.

"Oh? How not?" Naruto tilted his head at the raven and ran his hands under his shirt to roll his pink nipples between his thumbs and received a sharp intake of air at the movement.

"B-because…. Last time I bottomed, well topped… you know what I mean. So if we're gonna do _this,_" Sasuke slid his hands down to the blondes waist to make his point with a smirk, "I'm gonna be the key." He stated with a confident grin on his lips.

"Hmph, is that all? I'll gladly bottom if it means we can have some fun." Naruto smirked and proceed to pull the ravens' shirt off in one fluid motion. _'Jackpot!'_ he cheered inwardly as he took in the pale, smooth and toned torso of his moody boyfriend, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. The kiss was slow and stayed that way, for it wasn't meant to turn into something lust filled, it was simply filled with emotions they felt for each other and more their way of apologizing to the other whenever they fussed about something.

"Hn…. You're lucky I love you dobe." The raven said softly once they broke the sensual kiss and ran his hand through his sun-kissed locks.

"I love you to teme… let me prove it." The blonde said and slid down the pale body until he was face to face with the covered semi-hard dick of his lover, then undid his skinny jeans and pulled them down together with his underwear. Once he pulled the ravens pants down, he was greeted by a weeping and slightly flushed cock, which he wasted no time in grabbing and began to go to town on the thick member. He went from licking to sucking, then deep throating to gliding his teeth over the sensitive slit and slightly nipped at it, which he knew drove the raven insane with pleasure, but paused to look up just as Sasuke threw back his head and moaned, though it was muffled through his hands, he was still louder than he wanted to be. Even when doing something like this, that would give anyone the right to be as loud as they wanted, he still held on to his pride... Uchiha's.

"Un, _haa_…. N-naru- _Ahh_- Don't stop…" Sasuke moaned and pleaded as he moved his hands from his mouth to fist in his bluish-black hair, so as to glance down at the seriously talented blonde through half lidded eyes.

"You're pretty demanding today aren't you, _Sasu'Seme_." Naruto smirked at the name he put together for his raven and continued to turn said ravens' brain to mush. Though as soon as he continued his actions, Sasuke suddenly felt something slip into him and with a lust clouded mind he realized that the blonde had begun to finger him, curling in and out, and with each curl he passed over the ravens prostate, which was bringing him closer to the edge with every pass. Then, with a sudden remembrance, he realized that if this continued he would lose his claim on being the 'key' this round.

"Haa, Naru-to, switch." The onyx eye raven moaned out and sluggishly propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hmm, I was beginning to wonder if you decided to bottom this time." The cerulean eyed blonde licked his lips as he grabbed the ravens' wrists and leaned back into the other side of the couch, pulling him on top of him. _'Now the fun begins, not what I planned, but still fun.'_ He reckoned mentally.

"Mmm, you wish Nar'Uke," Sasuke purred and grinned down at the whisker cheeked male beneath him, "Now, let me show you… what happens if you embarrass me like that again in front of strangers… any last words before I make you lose your voice?" He glared playfully at Naruto's wide eyed expression and positioned himself at his entrance, using the blondes' previous ministrations as lubricant.

"You wouldn't, plus, you can't. This is a library, you make me shout and someone will find us." Naruto smirked at his statement and winked at the amused face of his boyfriend.

"1- I _will_, 2- I _can_ and 3- why do you think I came down here, huh? I'll tell you, it's because before this building was the library it was the on campus theatre… the walls are sound proof. You forgot that didn't you?" Sasuke informed him and pressed the head of his throbbing cock into his entrance.

"_Ngh_, sh-shit, that's right…. teme." Naruto grinned and tried to relax around the bit of the ravens' cock that was already in him.

"Hah, hang on _dobe_, 'cause I'm not holding back." Sasuke smirked and with having said that he rammed into the blonde completely without hesitation.

"_FUCK!" _Naruto growled and dug his fingers into Sasuke's back as he stilled inside of him after the initial thrust, "_Ngh!_ Are you tryna break me in half teme!" he ground out through his teeth and glared through slightly watery eyes at the grinning raven above him, though he could see the underlining worry in his eyes.

"Hn, don't cry, this is the worst part, this is for what you did outside and for being late this mornin'." Sasuke said and gripped the blondes slightly darker tanned dick and began a type of massage that had said blonde quickly groaning and quelled whatever he was about to say, the raven then began to move in and out of the blonde almost mimicking his what his hand was doing. The pain and burning Naruto had initially felt, slowly began to melt away as Sasuke quickly found his prostate and took dead aim at it each time he thrust back into his moaning boyfriend. However, the blonde was anything but a virgin, but hey, anyone would be feeling the same way if their 'well-endowed in the nether regions' boyfriend rammed into them at full force without mercy. So yeah, it hurt. It hurt a lot dammit.

"_Haa_-ahh, fuck- _Sasu- I_- ahh!" Naruto huffed out in a voice that floated somewhere on moaning and growling, as the raven slammed into him over and over again, quickly bringing them both right near the edge of a pure oblivion abyss.

"Y-yeah, _ngh_ me to, _haa_…" Sasuke grunted as he pounded even harder and faster into his very vocal boyfriend, he knew Naruto was close, if not already there, from the increasingly tightening of the blondes inner walls around his throbbing erection. But soon after the tightening began the blonde reached his limit, as he growled out the ravens' name.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled out as his back arched and he released himself on the ravens and his stomachs.

"Hn, Naruto…" Sasuke practically hissed, once again letting his pride hold him from yelling out his own boyfriends' name, and shared once final searing kiss as he emptied himself into Naruto, before he collapsed on top of him.

The two exhausted males laid there for several minutes, still trying to catch their breaths, though the raven was no longer atop of the blonde, but instead had shifted so he was beside him on the roomy couch. Neither one of them had even bothered checked to see what time when they had finished, but they were brought back to reality as Naruto's' phone began to ring and vibrate loudly from inside his pants pocket on the floor, the song blaring through the pocket was _'Hurricane Bells- Monsters'._

'_The monsters are buried down deep inside,  
>You never know when they're satisfied.<br>Buried down deep where the sun don't shine,  
>The monsters are buried down deep inside.'<em>

"Shit! Kyuu!" Naruto jerked upright with Sasuke and leaned over for his pants to retrieve his phone, _'Crap, I was 'posed to meet him twenty mins ago!'_ He mentally freaked as he unlocked the phone and read the message to himself, _'Yo bro! Where 'da hells R ya? I swear, if u & baby Sasuke R off fuckin' around, __**again**__, I'ma give u & him 5 xtra shifts 'dis week!'_ the message read and sent the blonde into overdrive. "Come on teme, we gotta hurry! Kyuu is threatening both of us with _way_ too many shifts at the hospital this week!" He exclaimed as he stepped into his briefs and pants at the same time.

"Great! That's so not fair!" Sasuke growled in aggravation but followed the blue eyed blondes lead and just as quickly pulled his clothes back on, then handed Naruto a wet-nap and used one to wipe the evidence of his chest. Naruto easy followed suit then grabbed his things and headed towards the exit, and made it outside in record time.

"Man, this sucks! We should'a just had a normal quickie, now he's just gonna bug me 'bout what we were doin' 'til I tell him." Naruto said in a low voice, so the passing students wouldn't hear him.

"Well, there is an upside," Sasuke mentioned and received a cynical look from the blonde, "like how we didn't get caught… kinda like last time." He continued and smirked at the tanned body next to him.

"Ha, ye-eah,_ right._" Naruto grinned as his voice rasped a bit and scratched his cheek when Sasuke looked at him with a victorious grin, _'Man… that __**was**__ a close call last time.'_ he mentally shook his head at the memory as they, once again, continued on their way to the Greek bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sigh, {Fidgets nervously with hair} So, umm, how was that lemon? I hope it was good, I don't feel like it was as good as it could've been though {sigh}. Well, onto another subject, Danzo, yes, even in this story I have kept him quite the same old jealous fart with a wrought iron pole up his poop maker! {childish I know} Anyways, the fan-girls, could they be anymore self-centered? Maybe yes. And as for the Greeks, all you know for now is that Hinata is going to be taking part in it, but which one? And what about the rest of the group? And if anything in this story took on a bouncy feeling, I'm sorry! I was listening to _LM.c- Punky Heart_ while writing this! {I'm listening to the whole album actually}. Okay, _Mou ii_ blabbing, the next chapter will be the close encounter that Naruto and Sasuke had due to the tomatoes… Mmm, tomatoes, I think I'll go eat one right now! {Runs off while yelling, Ja Ne!}

**AN2: **Huzzah! A lemon! And as stated before, they will keep coming in regular timings! Oh, another thing! I realize now than FF has a new "Photo" thing, for authors stories and such, so... guess what I will grace you all with? Can you guuuess? fufufu! Ara, until next time minna! Mata ne!

**Reason for song:** You all should guess by now that my little Sasuke is a bit moody... well, he naturally is, so... perfect song for him yes? I think so. Fufufu!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Could it be! I finally remembered to upload this story on time! WOO! You all are so lucky ne? Lol. Ah so, as I said before, once the Lemony goodness starts, its hard to stop! I won't babble on this time however! am still exhausted from working sooooo much... which sadly means that _'ROYALTIES'_ will be pushed back just a bit more... ~~; I am eternally sorry for such news, but hopefully this will make up for it! ^^ Enjoy my lovelies!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha (Karma) University<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter song: **Big Bang - Lollipop

**{Flashback}**

'_Are you serious?' Kiba shouted in disbelief as he and a few males from their group walked into the café for lunch. Well, it __**was **__the end of the semester, so ones only guess was that the chefs would get creative… right?_

'_Wow…' Neji and Gaara both deadpanned as they looked at the menu inside the café and then towards the various food stands._

'_Oh man what a __**drag**__! I could've gone straight home if I'd know this is what they'd be servin'.' Shikamaru drawled out._

'_Are you crazy? This is __**GREAT**__, 'bout time they serve somethin' worthwhile!' Sasuke grinned and quickly walked to the nearest tomato riddled service stand and to the others surprise, the café was actually pretty crowded with student and staff, who were pleasantly devouring what the staff named 'Tomato frenzy Friday'._

'_Damn, now we're not gonna get him to leave 'til he barfs from too many fuckin' tomatoes!" Naruto exasperated and sank into a nearby booth. _

_As the hour passed, the onyx eyed raven engorged himself on bowl after bowl of different varieties of tomatoes. Seriously, it was scary how many he ate! Though, just as the blonde had thought, right at the ninety minute marker the Uchiha slowed to a stop and slumped into the booth next to Naruto with a slight sheen of sweat across his brow._

'_Ugh, I think I ate too much…' Sasuke groaned and seemed to take on a greenish pallor as he brushed his bangs from his eyes._

'_Ha, no shit Sasu-' Naruto began to joke before his raven boyfriend inadvertently turned towards him and expelled damn near every last red ball he'd eaten, 'Fuck! __**Seriously**__ teme? I knew this would happen!' The blonde exclaimed as he jumped away from the spewing zombie looking raven, though he still didn't move away in time to avoid getting puked on._

'_Sha-shaddup dobe!' Sasuke mumbled as he tried to stand, but it was in vain as he crumpled back into his previous sitting position. _

'_Sheesh, ya lucky Kiba and the others left already or they'd _**never**_ let you live this down…. Come on, I'm takin' you to Shizune.' Naruto sighed and fought back a smirk as he helped the dizzy raven stand steady and head towards the infirmary._

'_And ya' better not mention dis' to dem' eitha'…' Sasuke slurred out from behind his hand, which was currently covering his mouth just in case his stomach decided to dispel itself of his favorite food._

'_Hahah, sure, sure, now come on! I'm not gonna carry ya the whole way.' Naruto laughed as they walked down the steps outside the café, and headed to the infirmary._

_But of course, as they walked through the campus, many of the students stared with questioning expressions as they took in the usually tough looking Uchiha in his sickened state and being helped along by the sunshine blonde male, who they all just assumed was just his best friend at the time, with a vomit covered shirt. It was an extreme rarity that he would even show if he was sick, except for around his gang of friends, and even they were sometimes limited his show of emotions, due to that fact that all Uchiha males carried with them a strong sense of pride, not to mention that their father mainly told them that _'To show one's feelings, is to show one's weakness'_…. Riiiiight. But with the way the raven was currently feeling, he could care less about pride and weakness, the only thing he cared about and wanted was for his stomach to stop doing the cabbage patch, running man and/or tootsie roll. Though it felt more like it was break-dancing, and due to his stomach breaking out in a string of dance moves, he was forced to stop more than once along the way and allow his stomach to expel more of the red intrusion, which in turn earned him a few wary glances from Naruto, but after a few minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination and made their way straight into Shizune's office with no more than a wide eyed glance from the receptionist and a quick nod telling them to go right on ahead._

'_Hey, Shizune a little help ya think?' Naruto smirked as he practically dragged the half unconscious Sasuke into her office._

'_Aiiieee! Naruto, what happened?' Shizune shrieked as she glanced away from her computer, no doubt doing work that Tsunade should've been doing, and took in the pale males' sickly state. _

'_Nuthin' much, he just pigged out on the cafés tomato buffet. After all he ate I'm not surprised to see him like this.' Naruto answered as he and Shizune helped Sasuke up onto the crackly paper covered cot, though as soon as they got him adjusted that slight greenish tint colored his face once more, 'Aw man, not again!' Naruto exclaimed as he quickly whirled around and grabbed the little trashcan then whipped back around just in time for the raven to hurl into it._

'_Oh my, I knew serving nothing but tomatoes wasn't a good idea.' The short hair raven woman sighed, 'Well, how long ago did he eat? How long after he ate did he begin vomiting and how many times has he vomited since then?' Shizune asked as she walked over to the counter and began to scribble on a medical chart, quickly switching into DR mode._

'_Uhh, like fifteen mins ago, right after he put his fork down and about four times… well, this makes __**five**__ now.' Naruto grimaced as he set the trashcan down beside the cot for precautionary measures._

'_Okay, well it _sounds_ like he might've just eaten too many too fast, so he should be fine after some Pepto or Mylanta and a Gatorade or two, due to all the fluid he lost from emptying his stomach, his electrolytes are more than likely very low now.' Shizune informed the blonde and walked into the next room for the mentioned items._

'_Ugh, this is stupid, you should'a just taken me home dobe.' Sasuke somewhat scoffed and tried to pull himself into a sitting position but only managing to do so slightly from the angle of the noise making seat._

'_And have you barfin' all over my car? I think you throwing up so much has made you delirious Sasuke.' The whisker face male threw a questioning look towards the slightly upright raven._

'…_.. Some __**boyfriend**__ you are.' The pale raven rolled his eyes and decided that focusing his gaze on the various utensils on the counter was better than paying attention to his tanned car loving boyfriend. However, he completely understood, hell, he wouldn't've wanted to risk being driven home in his own car for fear that he might have thrown up all over the inside. _

'_Hey, I brought you _here_ didn't I? Did you want to be barfin' all day or have Shizune give ya something for it?' Naruto raised a brow at the opposite facing raven._

'_Hn… I wasn't gonna hurl all day.' Sasuke grunted while still looking away from the blonde._

'_You know what… fine then, be stubborn!' Naruto snapped and went to sit in a chair in the corner._

'_Naruto, I'm not-' Sasuke began to say before Shizune walked back into the room. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hurt by Naruto's aggravated response, even though he himself was to blame for being, well, stubborn._

'_Alright, now Sasuke I want you take two capfuls of the Pepto and at least one whole Gatorade. Though I'd much rather you drink two whole bottles, but I'd rinse my mouth out if I were you before drinking them, Pepto and Gatorade don't taste well together.' Shizune instructed him and set said objects on the counter, 'Stay here for about an hour, I'll be back then to check on you okay?'_

'_Okay, thanks.' Sasuke nodded and turned back to glanced at the blonde who had removed his vomit ridden shirt while Shizune spoke. Once she left, the raven followed her instructions and quickly downed the chalky tasting pink medicine, then thoroughly rinsed his mouth out with the mouthwash she had also placed on the counter. As he sat back on the cot, he began to drink the first Gatorade and quickly gulped down more than half in record time, no doubt that he was indeed dehydrated. Having paused for air while practically inhaling the blue drink, he looked back over to his eerily silent half-naked boyfriend, who was currently tapping away at his IPhone, not even paying attention to the recovering raven. Well, he was trying _not_ to pay attention anyways._

'_Naruto…' Sasuke called for the blondes' attention, wanting him to look at him. Talk to him. Something!_

'_Hmm…' Naruto somewhat responded but didn't talk his eyes off his phone._

'_Are you just gonna sulk and ignore me now?' Sasuke asked with a miffed frown on his perfect features._

'_I'm not sulkin' and I'm not ignorin' you.' The blonde replied with a quick glance at his frowning boyfriend and then continued randomly tapping at his phone before slipping it back into his pocket and staring pointedly at the raven._

'_You're not talkin' to me and you're not lookin' at me. That's called ignorin' someone, fuckin' idiot.' The raven grumbled and quickly finished off his drink, only to grab the second one and take a long swig._

'_You really think I'm ignorin' you?' Naruto smirked and got up to walk to the side of the paper covered cot and leaned down to whisper into his ear, 'Am I ignorin' ya now?' He asked as he licked the shell of his ear, which obviously had a bigger affect on the raven then he thought._

'_Wha-' __***Cough* Cough* Cough***__' Sasuke choked as he tried to protest, but he obviously must've forgot that talking and drinking at the same time is a horrible combination._

'_Yo, teme watch it!' Naruto exclaimed and instinctively began to hit the ravens back._

'_It's- __***Cough***__- your fault- __***Cough*Cough*-**__ dobe! You just licked me while I was drinkin', so- __***Cough***__- of course I'd choke!' Sasuke hacked and managed to get a few words out in edgewise._

'_Uh- Huh, you sure ya don't need me to give you CPR?' Naruto smirked and sat down on the side of the cot._

'_Hn, you'd like that huh?' Sasuke raised a brow at the blonde next to him on the single person cot._

'_Just tryna help, unlike before when you were bein' a tight-ass, but I guess-' Naruto spoke but was silenced by a pair of soft lips that quickly pressed against his._

'_Sorry, about being _stubborn_ I mean, I was just a little upset for havin' to come here, I guess.' The raven apologized and blushed slightly as he stared at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world right then._

'_Hmm, aren't you bein' sweet, though I'm not quite sure I believe you just yet.' Naruto smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he took a slow once over glance at the slightly confused looking raven, though he wasn't confused for long having quickly realized what the blonde was implying._

'_Naru,' Sasuke practically purred as he pushed the blonde down on the cot and straddled his hips, 'I'm sorry, really, forgive me?' He asked and kissed his blonde lover once more before he could answer, though this time the kiss was much more drawn out and almost searing with passion. The blonde smirked under the kissed and brought his hands up to rest on his ravens hips as he pulled back to let him speak._

'_Hmm, maybe but-' Naruto pursed his lips and was once more cut off by another long searing kiss that was close to leading to something else entirely, 'Okay, okay I forgive you teme, but let's save __**this,**__' He squeezed the Sasuke's hips in emphasis, 'for later. We don't want Shizune walkin' in on us.' He finished with a quick glance to the closed door that the mentioned woman had left through._

'_Hn, I'll take that risk.' Sasuke smirked and leaned down to lick the paranoid blondes neck, who let out a lusty hiss as his neck was devoured, 'Besides, we've got forty-five more mins before she comes back in to check on me.' The raven mumbled into the crook of his neck, his voice already covered with lust._

'_A quickie huh? Alright, S'uke.' Naruto grinned as he felt Sasuke nip his neck at the derogatory term for what they were doing, and slid his hands down the ravens pants to palm his well toned ass. Having decided to cut the foreplay, the two panting males quickly ridded the other of his shirt, well only Sasuke's as Naruto's was currently slung over the chair, and quickly undid the others pants, though this was one part that neither of the two necessarily wanted to cut out and having already decided not to, Sasuke licked the slightly darker tanned member of his boyfriend from base to tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth with amazing suction. To Naruto, the raven had the most lewd tongue, in which he had deemed was _made_ to give the best blow jobs, and the hotness of his moist cavern made him feel like his little man was being consumed by the most pleasurable fire ever!_

'_Ahh, fuck!' Naruto ground out as the pale head bobbed up and down on his dick, each time taking him deeper and deeper into his blazing mouth, until at one point he could've sworn he felt his tonsils. As the raven continued his ministrations on the panting tanned figure beneath him, the blonde could feel a certain amazing feeling begin to coil in the pit of his stomach as his boyfriend began to suck even harder, but, as if sensing the blondes approaching release, he slowed his movements to a stop and crawled back up the well defined tanned torso with a smirk. As he came to a stop just above the pulsing and weeping member, he quickly leaned back down to place a chaste kiss upon Naruto's plump lips before finally positioning the blonds dick at his entrance and slowly lowered himself down, only to stop just as the head was sheath within him._

'_Ssss, Shit Naruto! Are you gettin' bigger every time we fuck?' Sasuke hissed as he shifted forward and placed both his hands on the tanned chest._

'_Mmm, I told you ya were a tight ass.' Naruto bit his lip as the tightness of the ravens entrance squeezed around him, he was indeed tight. So much so, that it was almost painful… almost. One would think that by now he would be use to the blondes' impressive length, but each time they had sex it was as if he was taking his virginity again and again._

'_Shut it!' Sasuke glared at him with a devilish smirk and, with no warning what-so-ever, he slammed down onto of him, successfully taking in his whole length in one swift movement. At which they both hissed and nearly cursed aloud, but kept their voices hushed so as not to let Shizune hear from the other room. Though, not one to let the pain deter him, the raven shifted back into a upright position and proceeded to move slowly up and down on his gorgeous boyfriend but quickly picking up the tempo as the blonde gripped the ravens flushed weeping member and began to pump it with skillful movements, often sweeping his thumb across the precum covered slit. As the males struggled to keep their pleasure fill moans and hisses low, Naruto decided to best way to distract them from making any noises was to simply keep their mouths busy as well, and with his free hand he gripped the back of the ravens neck and pulled him down to crush their lips together, and soon a heated battle began between their tongues as they hungrily devoured each other's mouths. _

_Sasuke continued his expert movements atop the blonde, having become extremely good at riding him in just the year that they had been together, said blonde kept up his perfectly matched thrusts upwards as the raven came back down, each time connecting with his prostate and soon both were at the breaking point. Though, to keep his release as low as possible Naruto bit down on the ravens shoulder as Sasuke tightened around him and came with muffed cry into the blondes neck, which tipped the blonde over the edge as he erupted into his pale raven and bit down even harder on his shoulder, so much so that he tasted blood and vaguely register the hiss that came from him as he fell into pure euphoria. As they both lay there, both covered in sweat and Naruto's chest riddled with the ravens release, and his dick still engulfed inside the pale ass, they heard a voice that made them freeze. Whether from terror or horror of what might happen should the person that the voice belonged to might tell their parents, they didn't know, but both cases and feelings quickly merged into one._

'_I'll be right there. I'm just going to check in on Sasuke for a moment.' Shizune's voice sounded from the other side of the door._

'_Shit!' Both males hissed as they quickly peeled away from each other and hurriedly tried to put their clothes back on, though in the back of their minds they both knew they were busted._

'_Ah, but Miss Yakushi, its Miss Uzumaki on the other line, she says it important.' The receptionists' voice spoke next with a somewhat fearful tone behind it._

'_Gracious… alright, I'm coming.' Shizune sighed and let go of the half turned door knob to the scrambling males' room._

'…_..too close…' Sasuke breathed out and slumped against the counter, only to jump away from it as his abused hole burned as his ass hit the counter. This earned him a loud laugh from the blonde male as he fastened his belt._

'_I told you we should'a waited 'til later, now let's hurry and clean up.' Naruto grinned as he walked to the sink and dampened some paper towels to wipe away the evidence of what they had done._

'_Hn, alright,' Sasuke rolled his eyes and ripped off the crackly paper covering to the misused cot and pulled another one over it, 'this actually came in handy.' He smirked as he held up the ruined paper for the blonde to see._

'_Teme, what am I going to do with you?' Naruto shook his head with a smirk as he grabbed a bottle of disinfectant from under the sink and sprayed in a sweeping motion over their heads._

'_Do what you said you'd do,' Sasuke grinned and walked over the blonde, 'finish what we started here at home.' He smiled even wider and wrapped his arms around the tanned neck and gave one last kiss that promised much more later on, then turned to sit back on the cot just as the door opened. Leaving the blonde gaping and standing with the can of disinfectant still in his hand._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> …..Oh you're done? Yay! Okay, down to business! As I said in the last chapter, this is a flashback, this happened at the end of their freshmen year and the name 'Tomato Frenzy Friday' nice ne? I actually went through what I made Sasuke go through, though I didn't get sick off of tomatoes {I really can't remember what it was actually} but I was just one step above dying due from having next to no electrolytes which lead to a massive nosebleed and a black out. Scary. But off of that! Shizune has Kabuto's last name, because since they're both medics in the anime, I made them cousins in this story! And the lemon, I- I'm still not completely sold on it, was it okay ne? But, anyways! Onward to the next chapter! Ja ne!

**Reason for song: **He gave it to him straight up and down!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Gracious! I finally got the time to post this chapter! I have been worked nonstop these past weeks, so much so that I haven't even had the time to even write on my stories! For that I apologize, But now you lovlie readers can read this new chapter to you hearts content and soon you will be introduced to my newest story as well! I can't wait for you all to read it, I hope you enjoy! Now, go ahead and read! ^_^

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha (Karma) University<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Chapter song: **Jin Akanishi- Thats what she said

"'Bout time you _finally_ made it here Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled from a distance as he spotted the two walking towards the bowl.

"Heh, yeah, I got stopped by some freshmen again, my bad." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head as he walked onto the plot where his brother was sitting, the redheads loud voice had pulled him from the memory so quickly that he was surprised that they were already at the Greek bowl.

"Uh-huh, sheesh, do you _want_ to get murdered by Tsunade?" Kyuubi shook his head as he stood up and picked up his bag. _'Hmmm, he's got that _'I've just been fucked'_walk.'_ He inwardly smirked as he watched the two walk up to him.

"Hey, she didn't give us a certain time to come see her just that we do _before_ we go home. Plus, you're here early! You said you had some _errands_ to take care of before we met up!" Naruto punched the redhead in his shoulder.

"I did and I finished them… _twenty_ mins ago! And you're twenty mins late," Kyuu exclaimed, and then placed a hand on the blonde and ravens shoulders before leaning between them, "and if you and baby Sasuke can't wait to fuck, at least make it a quickie." He whispered to them.

"Kyuu, get your head out of the gutter." Sasuke rolled his eyes and brushed the redheads hand away, _'I'm going to kill him, I really am.'_ He mentally promised himself.

"Seriously bro." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose at the comment. _'I knew he'd say somethin' like that.'_ He inwardly sighed.

"Oh come on! There's no need to lie, I can tell from your walk that he gave you a _good_ pounding, you Uchiha's are relentless!" The redhead laughed at the shocked expressions of the accused.

"Okay, that's it, Naruto I'ma see you later 'kay?" Sasuke exasperated and turned to the blonde.

"Yeah, I understand dude, I'll stop by before I start my shift tonight." The blonde nodded in agreement and watched as the onyx eyed raven made a B-line to the parking deck.

"Soooo… how he get you to bottom?" Kyuubi grinned with a raised brow as he looked his little brother over.

"KYUU!" Naruto took a swing at the redhead, who successfully dodged and laughed at his brothers' embarrassed expression.

"Okay, okay! Now let's go get yelled at by grandma." Kyuubi said with the same grin still in place and the only response he received from the miffed blonde was a roll of his eyes as he turned to walk towards the administrations building and possibly to his doom, but how much trouble could they really be in? They were just making a bit of a show in the café, granted that Kyuubi _could've_ been acting more towards his age, but they shouldn't be chastised _too_ horribly. Though, knowing their grandmother, they would leave either bruised or with more shifts at work that would basically have them sleeping the night/nights in the employee bunker and nobody wanted to do that, even for the additional pay.

As the two Uzumaki brothers arrived at their final destination, they gave each other a look that clearly translated as _'Let's just get this over_ _with'_ and, with a heavy sigh, they stepped into the elevator. Once the elevator reached the 4th floor they stepped off and casually walked down the long hallway, until they came to a set of double cherry wood doors and simply walked in where they were greeted by a short haired raven woman.

"-I see…well, she has actually just gone into meeting, but should be back momentarily if you would like to call back and speak to her then?" Shizune spoke into the phone and with a slight pause, she glanced over to see the redhead and blonde walk into the lobby of their grandmothers' office, "Alright, thank you for calling, have a nice day." She bid a farewell to the person on the other end and turned towards the brothers with a knowing expression.

"So, granny Tsunade is in a meeting right now?" Naruto asked in somewhat disbelief and glanced over at another set of doors that led to her office.

"Ah, no, she actually told me to just disregard any _un_-urgent calls until she's spoken with you two." Shizune said and shook her head slightly, _'It's a wonder how this school is doing so well when she just blows everything off.'_ She inwardly mused.

"Figures… in that case, we can just waltz on in?" Kyuubi smirked and ran a tanned hand through his hair.

"Yes, yes, go right on in… and good luck you two." The short haired woman waved them ahead and watched them as they knocked on the doors.

_***Knock Knock***_

"Come in!" Their grandmothers' voice yelled from the other side, and as they opened the doors they were pleasantly surprised to see a long white haired man, around the same as Tsunade, sitting on a couch diagonal from the busty woman's desk.

"Yo Gramps! What're you doin' here?" Naruto grinned and quickly walked, nearly ran, over to the red tear streaked tattooed faced man.

"Naruto my boy how's ya first day back?" The white haired man asked as he stood, obviously trying to dodge the question asked of him.

"Meh, it was great up until Danzo started goin' senile on Sasuke and me. Really granny, why don't you _fire_ him already?" Naruto scratched his cheek and turned towards his grandmother.

"As much as I want to, you know I cannot fire him unless he makes a violation of school policies." Tsunade said with an agitated glare directed towards the white haired man beside him. Having seen who she was glaring at and the way she said the word, almost as if she was speaking to their grandfather, the redhead quickly clicked the pieces together.

"Uh-oh, what did you do _this_ time Jiraiya?" Kyuubi asked their tattooed faced grandpa, '_Knowing him he was probably caught flirting with one of the school girls again.'_ He guessed to himself.

"Ahahah, I _know_ what you're thinking and that's not the case this time!" Jiraiya held up a hand in defense at his eldest grandson accusation.

"He's right Kyuu, he _actually_ isn't in any trouble this time. You two still are however." Tsunade said and reached into her desk for a specific folder, "He just so happened to have a student come into his class for late registration purposes and has come to me for official confirmation…. I'm just glad that the student was a male instead of a female, otherwise this perverted old codger would really be in here for the reasons you were thinking of." She continued with a smirk and handed the folder to the man in question.

"Must you _all_ be so presumptuous of me? You make me out to be some lecherous old man!" Jiraiya glowered at his grandsons and Tsunade.

"That's because you are!" Naruto laughed, "Anyways, is this kid new or something?" He continued to speak, efficiently cutting off whatever comment his grandpa was going to say to his previous comment.

"Actually he is and I've decided upon something, as punishment for all that commotion earlier, I want _you_ to help him out around the campus and with any other issues he may need assistance with. Understand?!" Tsunade instructed Naruto and only him.

"What?! Oh come _on_ granny, that's so not fair! There are maps _and_ counselors around here for a reason!" Naruto exclaimed, _'Please tell me this is some kinda cruel joke!'_ he inwardly pleaded.

"You ungrateful little brat! You should be _thankful_ that I'm having you do this _instead_ of adding on extra hours to your work schedule! Now shut up and I don't want to hear another peep out of you until we're done here!" Tsunade hollered at her peeved grandson.

"Just keep quiet bro, it's really not that bad." Kyuu cautioned his little brother, who looked as if he were on the verge of blowing his top.

"And you Kyuu, one of the professors in the health department is going to be absent the week after next and I'm appointing you to take over their class for the week that she is gone. Understand?" Tsunade informed her eldest grandson.

"…." Kyuubi nodded while gritting his teeth together with such force that he should've broken them, to say he was pissed would be an understatement, and thusly he was too livid to even speak. _'Breathe Kyuu, just breathe, it'll be alright.'_ He mentally tried to calm himself.

"Ah, see! That's not _too_ bad boys, Tsunade can really be nice…. when she _isn't_ downing the sauce." Jiraiya said with an arm slung around the redhead and blondes' shoulder, all the while looking at the woman in question with a mischievous smirk.

"Look you demented fool, if you're in your right mind you'll shut up and go find that student of yours and introduce him to Naruto before he leaves campus. He should still be here, but not for much longer, so get to hobbling!" The pigtailed chancellor all but growled at the white haired man, who only laughed but quickly made his way out of the office.

"Well, grandmother, if that is all, I need to get going. I have to get to work soon." Kyuubi calmed himself just enough to be able to excuse himself.

"Hmph, very well, but you stay put Naruto and don't try to tell me you have work as well, I already know you don't go in until much later." Tsunade nodded at Kyuu and then snapped her eyes towards a certain blonde, who looked as though he were going to follow his redhead brother. As Kyuubi left the office, he spared his little brother a parting glance that was filled with agitation, sympathy and tiredness, he really wasn't looking forward to having to work _and_ teach a class at the same time, which would undoubtedly leave him with little to no time to spend with his boyfriend.

'_At least it's only for a week.'_ Kyuubi mentally sighed as he shut the door and headed in the direction of the parking deck.

Once Kyuubi had left, Naruto went to flop down into one of the tan leather couches in the room and proceeded to pout at the fact that he would soon have to act as a tour guide for a new student, and briefly glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 4:12pm, only three more hours until he had to go to work. He'd much rather be taking a nap before work, than to be meeting some kid, he really didn't even know whether the boy was a freshman or what, matter of fact, he didn't know how long the kid would need help getting around and even more importantly, he didn't know how _Sasuke_ would handle someone else being around his boyfriend for an unknown amount of time. Simply because, once he found out the one he would be helping was a boy, he would be suspicious as to whether or not the boy was possibly attracted to guys or both sexes, and that right there would be enough to have the raven on edge the whole time.

As the blonde pondered over these thoughts and _very_ likely scenarios, his grandmother seemed to _actually_ be going over some sort of documents, in other words it seemed as if she were actually _doing_ some form of work instead of pushing everything onto Shizune. After who knows how long of him just laying there letting his mind wander and his grandmothers sifting through papers, with the occasional tapping of the computer keys, the speaker on her desk buzzed and Shizune's voice penetrated the quiet room.

"_Tsunade, Jiraiya sent the boy back, are you ready to see him?"_ Shizune asked.

"Yes, send him in," Tsunade pressed a button in response and clicked the phone off, "Gods know I'm ready to go home." She grumbled as she stacked the papers in a messy pile on her desk, and just as she leaned back into her chair there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Tsunade called towards the door, which swiftly opened to reveal a boy that made Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Good afternoon chancellor, you wanted to see me?" The boy spoke from the door, the boy had to be around Naruto's height if not just a bit taller with ear length black hair, seriously pale skin and dark eyes, Naruto stared at the boy with a raised brow at the boy uncanny similarity to a certain raven.

"Yes, I wanted to introduce you to my grandson Naruto, he's been gracious enough to offer you his assistance around the campus and anything else you may need help with," Tsunade said and waved her hand over to the mentioned blonde, she didn't even bat a lash as she said it was _his_ idea to help him out, "Naruto, this is Sai Shimura." She introduced the boy to Naruto with another wave of her hand, except this time it was directed to Sai.

"Uh, yo how ya- wait! Did you say _Shimura_ granny?!" Naruto cut himself off and whirled around to face his grandmother, but once he was facing her he saw that she had a slightly bored and aggravated look on her face.

"Yes Naruto, I did, he is Danzo's _adopted_ son. Hence the last name." The hazel eyed chancellor said in an exasperated tone, obviously tired of dealing with school affairs.

"Ugh, a Shimura is _still_ a Shimura, this is just great! Now I have to be around a mini _tight-ass_ all the-" Naruto ground out in frustration, but was quickly cut off before he could complete his sentence.

"I am nothin' like that _chauvinistic_ old bastard." Sai snapped at Naruto, "Anyways, what were you saying?" He continued with a seemingly fake smile.

"Uhhh, O-kay… So yeah, like the old lady said, I'll be helpin' you out… if you _really_ need it." Naruto blinked at the pale boy with confusion and shrugged at the little mood swing. _'Great, he even seems to act like Sasuke to.'_ Naruto mentally shook his head.

"Alright you two, you can continue your little _conversation_ elsewhere. Just get out, I'm starting to get a migraine and thanks to my daughter and son-in-law getting that late notice of being needed out of town, now I have to supervise the hospital _and_ make sure Kyuubi doesn't slack off." Tsunade said just a little too loudly to be considered friendly and stood up only to shove the boys towards the door.

"Hey! Sheesh old lady, just _throw_ us out why don't you!" Naruto scowled at the pushy pale blonde woman.

"_Brat!"_ Tsunade hollered and smacked Naruto in the back of his head, then proceeded to slam the door on him before he could complain.

"Well, she seems nice." Sai smiled at Naruto, who was currently rubbing his head.

"Yeah, _real_ nice…. so, I'm guessin' you're freshmen, what with ya needin' me to show you around and all." Naruto commented as they walked down the hall.

"No, I'm 22 a junior. Danzo just had me placed into a private college, until I _convinced_ him otherwise." Sai mentioned.

"Really? So you're the same age as me… but, if he put you in a private school to begin with, how did ya _convince_ him to let you come here?" Naruto asked and began to walk towards the parking deck.

"Blackmail." The pale boy said as if there was nothing wrong with that. _'That old man has too many skeletons for me to take advantage of anyways.'_ He inwardly mused with a smirk.

"Oh man! Hahah! Awesome man, it's 'bout time someone threaten that old fart with more than just his job, way to go. I like you already." Naruto laughed and slung an arm around the pale male as they walked into the parking deck.

"That's exactly why I'm doin' it, you would too if you had to live with him." Sai smirked.

"Shit, I have him as a _professor_, that's bad enough!" Naruto groaned and leaned against his car.

"Wow, this yours?" Sai asked with a raised brow at the blindingly bright orange car behind the blonde.

"Yeah, sweet right? She's a-" The blue eyed male grinned widely and ran a hand over the car, but was once again cut off.

"A Ferrari 458 Italia, you're right, she _is_ nice… how does she ride?" Sai cut in and watched as the tanned male's smile grew even wider at his question.

"Wanna find out?" Naruto asked as he beeped the car open and motioned for him to hop in.

"Sure, this is actually pretty convenient since I didn't drive to campus today." Sai smiled oddly again and got into the car.

"Guess it's your lucky day then, huh?" Naruto smirked at him as he stared the car and once again all but peeled out of the deck.

"Hmm, it sure is." Sai mumbled and glanced at the speeding blonde.

"So this is Danzo's evil lair huh? Not what I expected… it's actually normal!" Naruto grinned as he slumped down onto the brown leather couch while Sai sat across from him on an equally upholstered recliner.

"An evil lair, hmm? I always thought of it as a temple of doom, he keeps a lot of old and odd things in this house." Sai smirked at the eye wandering blonde across from him.

"Hahah, that's a good one! Hmm, _'Sai Shimura and the Temple of Doom'_… gotta nice ring to it." Naruto grinned widely as he turned back to Sai.

"Funny, I bet you keep your friends in stitches." Sai remarked with a raised brow.

"Ahh, hahaha I try. It's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it… matter-o-fact, my friend Kiba helps out a lot in that situation too. Hell! With all the moody people in our gang we need two people to liven things up a bit youknowwhatimean?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Oh really, I would hope your girlfriend doesn't fall into that category." Sai mentioned with an amused smirk.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no no! Hahah, the girls in our group are nowhere close to bein' moody…. Wait, scratch that, they _are_ but in a different way! Uh, you get what I'm sayin' right?" Naruto scratched the back of his head in frustration. _'Man, he just came out of nowhere with that…'_ He flustered inwardly.

"Hmm, I suppose girls will be girls?" Sai suggested.

"Exactly!" Naruto agreed a bit louder than necessary, "Oh, but not to say all girls are like that, though I think I really only know of one girl that doesn't have mood swings like the others." He quickly added.

"I'm assuming that's your girlfriend then?" Sai guessed with a slightly raised brow. _'Though I get the feeling he'd need a strict girl in his life, he's rather enthusiastic.'_ He continued in thought.

"Ehh? No, more like my ex. Back when we dated she was _incredibly_ shy! I mean, ya could hardly ever get a complete sentence out of her without her stumbling all over her words. She's a hell of a lot better now though." Naruto smiled mainly to himself at the memories.

"From the way you're speaking so fondly of her, I'd say you really liked her. So, why's it that you two aren't dating now?" Sai questioned with a look of genuine confusion.

"Hahah, well I can't talk bad 'bout her, I mean we're still friends! But, of course I still care for her, uh, though it's not in that way anymore…. Besides, I finally got the person of my dreams now." Naruto confessed with a small smile, but then quickly realized that he was basically spilling his past to a person he had barely known for an hour. Then, as if by some stroke of luck, bad as it may be, the blondes' phone began to ring.

_The monsters are buried down deep inside,  
>You never know when they're satisfied.<br>Buried down deep where the sun don't shine,  
>The monsters are buried down deep inside.'<em>

"Crap, this is my brother, hang on." Naruto tsk'd and answered the call that surely wouldn't carry good news, "Yo what's up Kyuu?" He spoke into the phone.

"'_ey Naru, don't kill me for this okay?! But I need ya to come in early… like _now_ early. We just got a huge rush of patients' that were involved in a high way incident and we need everyone we can get."_ Kyuu explained over a seriously noisy background, successfully proving what he just said.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me dude! For cryin'—shit, I guess I have no choice!" Naruto exasperated into the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"_I know, I know! Trust me I'm not too thrilled 'bout this either…. Ahh, Tsunade just got here so I gotta go. Now ya hurry it up and drag lil' Sasuke down here with ya_!" Kyuu said in a rush before hanging up, not even giving his brother time to respond.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and shoved his phone in his pocket as he stood.

"Urgent call I presume?" Sai gave an odd smile as he watched the blue eyed boy shot out of his seat, but none the less stood as well.

"Ugh, yeah, I gotta get to the hospital ASAP. Sorry ta be runnin' out on ya!" Naruto said in a hurry as he headed for the door.

"It's no problem, Danzo is supposed to be back any minute now and I personally don't wanna be here when he does." Sai chuckled slightly and held the door open as Naruto passed.

"Hahah, man I don't blame ya! But I'll see ya tomorrow and just text me if ya need any help around campus!" Naruto waved ask he slid into his car and proceeded to quickly pull off after he received a salute from the pale boy.

As Naruto rushed through the city streets, having deciding not to chance the highway in fear of catching the remaining backup of traffic from the accident, he decided to just call ahead to the youngest Uchiha, who sounded as if he had just been sleeping. Getting the raven to believe that they both indeed had to go into work hours early, two days early for Sasuke, was harder than it should've been, but eventually he agreed to head to the hospital as quickly as he could without soliciting police officer, though he knew he might get off with just a warning, seeing as how his father was in charge of the whole district precinct and then some. With informing his dark haired boyfriend out of the way, the blonde reached the hospital only moments later to find that the entrance was beyond flooded with people, paramedics and patients' alike.

"This is gonna be a long night." Naruto sighed as he pulled into the hospital parking deck and quickly parked. Though just as he was getting out, a _very_ groggy looking raven exited his car a few yards down from his, "Yo Shika, wake up man, we don't have time for ya to be lazing around today!" Naruto grinned and smacked the zombie looking Nara on his shoulder.

"You'd be past exhausted to if you were just woken up by your annoyingly _loud_ brother." Shika said through a massive yawn.

"I might not have been sleep, but trust me, I was 'bout to get some Z's in before work." Naruto mentioned and then yawned having seen Shika yawn.

"Ugh, this is so troublesome!" Shika grunted as they stepped into the elevator. The ride in the elevator was a peaceful one, neither one of them spoke, but it was a comfortable silence and thusly they decided to keep it that way. However, as the doors finally opened just around the corner to the lobby, they could hear utter mass hysteria as patients were still coming in and the hospital staff shouting commands, though most of the people in the lobby had to be mere relatives of those being admitted, hence they made up the majority of all the noise.

"Sheesh! You guys are _finally_ here, we've been waiting forever! Now, hurry up and get into your scrubs, Naruto you head to the _ER_ and Shika you assist my dad in _surgery_. Go on, get!" Ino order the two and proceeded to push them towards the employee bunker rooms to change.

"Dammit Ino we're goin'! Now stop pushing!" Shika grumbled and leaned away from Ino's final nudge.

"Seriously man, we get it! We need to hurry." Naruto waved the pale blonde female away.

"Oh stop complainin' and just get changed!" Ino smirked and quickly whipped around, heading back to whatever she was previously doing.

"God I swear, I think I'm the _last_ person that should be assigned to surgery right now, I'm too tired for this," Shikamaru said after they had finished dressing out, "Hell, I much rather be workin' down in the lab with my pops." He continued and slumped against his locker.

"Hah! You'd still have to be _awake_ for both dude, besides you're still in trainin', so all ya have to do is stand there and do whatever Inoichi says. As for me I don't think it would make a difference if my pop's was here to—Oh _shit _man!" Naruto cut himself off when a realization hit him.

"Jeez Naruto calm down, don't get yourself worked up _before_ ya even get to the ER." Shika shook his head.

"Naw man it's not that, I _completely_ forgot that I was supposed to be meeting my parents at home! They're goin' out of town again and they still wanted to tell Kyuu and me something!" Naruto exclaimed and reached for his cell, but just as he did, the door to the locker room flew open to reveal a very over the edge looking Tsunade.

"_Here you two are_! Quit your damn lolly-gagging and get out here!" Tsunade thundered and wretched the boys out of the room.

"Ugh, granny wait! I was about to call mom's and tell her that we can't make it home!" Naruto exclaimed as he was dragged to the ER doors.

"You don't have time to be worrying about _that_ now brat, they'll understand after _I_ talk to them, now go on!" The pigtailed granny thrust her youngest grandson through the doors of the ER, and then continued to practically drag the young Nara up to surgery.

**12:33am**

Seven hours of after each hospital member who had gotten the call to rush over arrived, things had finally calmed down enough so to where some of them were able to head home for the night and the others to take a much needed break, especially for those who had to break the bad news to the waiting families that their loved ones hadn't made it through surgery or had died on impact during the crash. That was a job that no one wanted to do, not even the most _experienced_ workers, such as Tsunade, who had ended up helping out in surgery, and Inoichi. Being that they were in the operating room trying to save those who didn't make it, they caught all the emotion and anger the families had to offer for their loss. But, thankfully, everyone was now in stable condition, so there was no more yelling at the moment and for that everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good _god_, it's 'bout time shit settled 'round here!" A silver haired man said as he sat down in the cafeteria with those on break.

"Can it Hidan, you know we _both_ like when things get hectic like that." Another worker, with sea foam green eyes that always seemed to be bloodshot red, said.

"Ah touché Kakuzo, you know me _so_ well!" The silver haired man, named Hidan, smirked at his serious faced friend.

"Seriously, you guys are _crazy_. Who _actually_ enjoys all that commotion and in a _hospital_ no less!" Sakura groaned at her co-workers and pinched her head between her fingers.

"Well, I guess when you get as old as them anything can entertain you." Ino jeered and jabbed her thumb in their direction.

"HEY! I am not old! We just _barely_ crossed the 30yr marker mind you!" Hidan exclaimed as he whipped around to confront the joking blonde, which in turn caused her to break out in a fit of laughter.

"_Ugh_, I swear you guys are as bad as Naruto, Kiba _and_ the whole pediatrics ward." Sasuke shook his head tiredly at the bickering duo.

"Ha, you said it." Sakura nodded, "Speaking of which, where _is_ Naruto?" She questioned.

"Hn, beats me. When I got here _you_ immediately ordered me to run around and take names of all those who were injured _and then_ to put them in the system." Sasuke gave an accusing glare at his pink haired friend.

"Oh don't be a _sour_ puss Sasuke, I was _told_ to have you do that when you got in. Plus, being that it's your first day _and_ that fact that is was so crazy, you should be lucky they gave you such an easy task." Sakura chided the pale raven.

"Billboard brow here is right, you got it easy today dude." Ino grinned mischievously at her sister.

"No one asked for your input Ino-pig!" Sakura glowered towards the wisecracker.

"I swear, you two have been the _exact same_ as when I first met you. All you two do is jibe on the other." Kakuzo exhaled and slouched further down into the booth, obviously exhausted from the long day.

"Ya've only scratched the surface with them two Kaku." A male voice laughed from the opposite entrance to the café.

"Shut up Kyuu!" Ino and Sakura hissed at the same time, which only made the red head laugh even harder.

"Aww, now is that da greetin' I get for comin' to tell ya ya'll can head home for the night?! Some _friends_ ya are, maybe I should just tell Tsunade you two _wanted_ to stay a while longer." Kyuubi said with a heartbroken expression that soon morphed into a sly one as he mentioned his grandmother.

"….. Kyuu, you _know_ we're just kiddin' around!" Ino quickly stated.

"Uh-huh, _Suuuure_ ya were! Hahah, _anywho_, ya'll are good to go for the night, so ya can all head home. Oi, little Sasuke, Naruto said he'd meet ya down in the garage, so let's all get the hell outta here before granny changes her mind!" Kyuu ordered and promptly sped out the café.

"Thank god!" Sakura, Ino and Hidan all exclaimed and quickly followed after the redhead, with the exception of Kazuko who was being pulled by his grey haired co-worker and Sasuke who chose to walk a distance away from the excited group. However, having decided to take his time in heading to the garage, inwardly scheming on having a certain blonde wait even longer for him, he ended up having to wait for the other elevator to the lot to come back to his current floor, the others having already taken the other. Though, once the elevator finally dinged open he quickly stepped inside and pressed the button for the garage and the one to close the doors even faster, but of course that button barely did anything but save people half a second of waiting, but even so, the ride down was a surprisingly short one and he was all to thankful.

"I think I've let him wait long enough." Sasuke murmured to himself with a small smirk as he walked through the barely lit parking deck, even though the place was gated and only accessible to those having the code, the place really could've been better lit, '_This place reminds me of a scene out of a horror movie._' He continued in thought, he'd never admit to anyone though that he didn't trust dark places like this and with that creepy thought seeping into his mind, he quickly picked up his pace towards his car, hopefully that's where Naruto would be waiting. But as soon as he rounded the corner to where his car was he heard, clear as day, something move behind him, but before he could even whip around to see what or who it was he was grabbed from behind by a pair of seriously strong arms. Refusing to let a scared scream pass his lips, he grunted and thrashed as much as he could in his constricted state.

"_Got-cha!"_ A male voice whispered into his ear, though, as soon as he heard that voice he ceased all of his movements, with the exception of one quick jab to his attacker's side.

"_Naruto_! Are you _tryin_' to give me a fuckin' heart attack?!" The raven hissed and spun around to see his blonde boyfriend holding his hit side.

"Ahahah! Aww, did I scare my little raven?" Naruto crooned and stood upright, ignoring the pain in his side, and grabbed said ravens chin to look him in his dark eyes.

"Hn, you wish," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Now, can we get going before someone _really_ attacks us?" He continued and without waiting for a reply, turned to walk the remaining feet to his car that was parked next to the blondes.

"So you _are_ scared! Hahah! This is pricele—" The tanned attacker began to jibe, but was cut off with another jab to his side by a slightly red faced Uchiha.

"It's not funny! You're goin' to pay for this later!" The pale boy warned as he beeped his car open and hurriedly got in to hide his creeping embarrassment.

"Oh really now? And just whatcha gonna do, that I'm actually not gonna like?" Naruto questioned from the side of his car.

"….. I'm going to destroy your stash of ramen!" Sasuke grinned and quickly commanded his car to start, having seen the blondes face right before he peeled out of his spot was enough to let him know that he'd better hurry if he wanted to even get rid of one bowl. His thoughts were confirmed as soon as he hit the city streets and his phone began to vibrate, having not changed the volume yet from being at work.

"_Teme, it's your ass if you harm a single bowl!"_ Naruto growled into the phone.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke challenged and heard nothing but the acceleration of the car on the other end before the line cut off. Time was now of the essence if he wanted things to go his way, and he had no intentions on going to sleep just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And this concludes the newest chapter! The next few have already been written, so the next one WILL be posted on time! And even may be followed by my new story! Yay! Ah, I have nothing much now to say, so... mata ne!

**Reason for song: **No reason really this time, I just love this song! {may use it again even}

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Ano. . . sumimasen'ttebayo! As usual, work is killing me! But, I am on vacation now {as mentioned on my profile} Ah, I had thought I already uploaded this, but as I worked on other chapters I noticed I hadnt. . . yareyare. . Anywho! You all have this wonderful yaoi fill *yes, yaoi* chapter to read this month! And If I finish another chapter this week, you will have two glorious chpaters! I am really working hard to make that happen'ttebayo! Along with the new chapter of 'Royalties'. So, go ahead! Read!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 [Part 1]<strong>

**August {week five/Last week of August}**

**Bruno Mars- **On fire

* * *

><p><strong>10:26pm<strong>

"Soooo?" Kyuubi questioned for the… well, to be honest, long haired raven had stopped keeping track once the question had hit the double digits.

"For the last time: _No_." Itachi calmly said without looking away from his laptop, which he was quickly typing away at.

"But _why?" _The redhead whined and tried to smother his creeping smirk, just in case the raven decided to spare him a glance. _'I'm gonna get my way 'Tachi, believe it!'_ He mentally affirmed.

"Because I said so." Itachi stated and continued typing. _'Just a bit more…'_ Itachi thought and inwardly narrowed his eyes.

"That's not really an answer though ya know!" Kyuu huffed and sat up on the edge of the pale males bed, "I swear, ya're all work and no play 'Tachi, ya sure know how to make someone feel neglected." Kyuubi grumbled and proceed to cross his arms in a pout. He didn't even bother to turn towards his workaholic boyfriend for his reaction.

"You're only feelin' _'neglected'_ because you're horny, my working has nothin' to do with that either." Itachi smirked and spared a glance towards the redhead, who was wearing a simple deep blue tank top and red silk bottoms. _'You just always wanna fuck when I'm doing somethin', like working on case files.'_ He mused mentally.

"_Horny?!"_ Kyuu gasped with slightly faked astonishment, "Well, maybe I'll just go be _horny_ in my room!" He continued and proceeded to bounce off the bed, but was only snatched back down across it.

"Always have ta' have it your way don't you?" Itachi shook his head as he closed his laptop and placed it on the nightstand.

"Hmph, look who's talkin'!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was smiling like a kid going to Disney world.

"Hn, must you always behave like this whenever we plan on goin' to a club?" Itachi quirked his brow in question as he pull the redhead across his lap.

"Yes, because it's protocol! You should know this!" Kyuu wriggled in the ravens lap in an attempt to right himself. _'That ought'a get a good response outta him.'_ He inwardly patted himself on the back.

"_Protocol?_ Hahahahah!" The usually serious raven laughed something akin to hysterically, but not quite, "Since when was it a _'Protocol'_ to have _sex_ before goin' clubbin'?" Itachi finally managed to ask.

"I'm serious 'Tachi!" The still sullen faced redhead insisted and successfully righted himself so that he was straddling still grinning raven, "Everyone does it, not sayin' that we should be like everyone, but… uh, it's a great stress reliever…" Kyuubi stated, though it was evident in his voice that he couldn't name a good enough reason. _'Shit, I just fucked up.'_ He mentally cursed himself for his fumble.

"Isn't the whole point of goin' to a club to relieve stress, Kyuu?" Itachi pointed out with an amused smirk.

"….. You're gonna make me beg aren't cha…." Kyuubi narrowed his cerulean eyes at onyx ones, which still held traces of amusement.

"No, because you have no valid reason to…" Itachi ran his hand through his partner's fire red locks, "other than being horny." He continued and tried to smother the smirk that came due to the reaction of the accused. _'This never gets old.'_ He snickered to himself.

"_Ugh_! Fine, I'll just go handle my _horniness_ by myself!" Kyuubi grunted and shot up to stand on the bed and out of the ravens fiddling hand, then turned to jump off. But like before he was snatched back down on the bed, only this time due to his standing, he was pulled down face first onto the thankfully plush covers.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Itachi clicked as he flipped the redhead onto his back and crawled between his legs, "Like I'm gonna let you do that." He stated as he hovered over him with his hands on either side of tanned males head.

"'Tachi, I _swear_ you must be-" Kyuu began to complain, but was silenced by a pair of very pale pink lips. The kiss wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either, it was the kind of kiss that held something behind it. In this case, it was a kiss to say that the blue eyed male was getting what he had been plotting for from the start.

"Happy?" The onyx eyed raven smirked down at the slightly flushed redhead as they briefly parted.

"Very." Kyuu grinned and pulled the raven back into the kiss with evident passion and happiness. As soon as their lips reconnected they both began to devour the other, though the battle to dominate the kiss was nonexistent, being that the redhead already knew that he stood no chance claiming this round, and with that fate accepted he eagerly wrapped his legs around the raven and pulled him closer to create that oh so pleasurable friction between their now throbbing members. Once they began slowly grinding against each other, the raven broke the kiss to let out a lust filled moan and in return hungrily began to lick and nip inch by inch at the panting caramel beauty below him, starting from his chin moving down to his neck, at which Kyuubi let out a slightly painful moan as he tilted his head back letting Itachi mark him as his. The pale male was intent on leaving his mark and the redhead had no problem with letting him do so, he was even positive that he would have _multiple_ bruises as proof. As Itachi continued his assault on him, Kyuu ran his hand up the raven's bare shoulders, inwardly grateful that he hadn't been wearing a shirt, to his long ponytail and with one swift movement he freed the long raven hair that immediately fell around them like a curtain.

"Shit, do you have _any_ idea how fuckin' sexy you are 'Tachi?" Kyuubi moaned as Itachi paused to hover over him as he spoke, but was obviously focusing more on his tanned skin as it darken slowly and form bruises.

"Hn, look who's talkin'. If you keep moanin' like that I won't be so nice." Itachi smirked down at the skeptical looking redhead.

"Oh shut up and just get to it!" Kyuu flustered and pulled the raven back down for a searing kiss, at which he could feel the pale body above him shaking from muted laughter. Itachi wasted no time however in continuing his ministrations on his lover, he slowly began to trail heated kisses down his tanned torso, quickly licking and nipping at his navel which invoked a shuddery inhale, until he was finally at the waistband of his silk PJs. He let his palm wander over Kyuu's erect dick before he quickly swiped the silky deep red fabric off of him and then bowing down, taking the pulsing member all the way in his wet and wanting mouth, then slowly withdrawing with his teeth dragging along the length, which drew out a guttural moan from the now panting redhead. He just loved when Itachi took him to the hilt, only to draw back enticingly slow, no matter how many times he did it, Kyuubi never wanted him to stop. It was just that pleasurable!

"Un! Fu-fuck 'Tach_iiiii_..." Kyuubi moan and knotted him fingers in the raven hair covering his hips. Hearing such a wonton moan come from his lover only sent Itachi to suck at a faster pace so he could get to the real fun, while he gave the tanned member the blowjob of a life time, the raven reached over to the drawer in the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube, which was now almost depleted only after just a few days thanks to the insatiable redhead. Wasting no time, Itachi expertly popped the lid with one hand and squeezed a dime sized amount onto his fingers, making sure that he was lubricated before grabbing Kyuu's leg, pulling it up over his shoulder and inserted two fingers into his entrance none to gently. As the pale Uchiha began to pull and curl his fingers in and out of Kyuu's puckered hole, which hungrily swallowed them at each push, the redhead moaned none to quietly and nearly screamed as a third finger was added and curled around his prostate, though he nearly came on the spot as he looked down and saw those amused obsidian eyes locked onto his cerulean orbs. However, having felt the quick spasm from his tanned boyfriend, Itachi swiftly removed his fingers and lips from him. After all, he wanted to be inside of him when he came.

"Always the vocalists aren't you." Itachi smirked as he rid himself of his black silk PJ's and quickly slid back between toned things.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Kyuubi mentioned in a slightly breathless voice and ran his hands through the raven hair that fell around him. He'd probably never admit it, but he loved everything about this position, from the weight of the pale body between his legs and the feeling of his length pressing into him, to the silky jet black hair that surrounded him like a veil, trapping him in the essence that was his boyfriend. Just the position alone was enough to have him burning with need and desire, with that feeling swelling inside, he pulled Itachi back in for a sensual kiss and felt the body above him tremble with amusement.

"I take it I'm to blame then." Itachi chuckled and ran his hand over the leg, which was propped back over his shoulder, and down to his throbbing member and positioned it at Kyuu's entrance. Without holding back or waiting, he immediately thrust into the tight hole with one swift move, Kyuu let out a loud, pleasured and pain filled cry as Itachi immediately set up a harsh pace. Having the ravens' sizable length ramming in and out of him at such as speed, had him quickly writhing in pleasure, and pushing back against the pale body and meeting his thrusts in perfect sync. However, with Itachi always being the quiet lover, he only let out breathless groans and grunts in his ecstasy thrown boyfriends tanned ear and expertly angled himself to hit Kyuu's prostate. As the redhead screamed in overwhelming pleasure, he clenched a fist into raven hair and the other on a pale shoulder as he was taken for the ride of a lifetime.

"'_Tachi!_ Ngh, _ahh_… _nnn!"_ Kyuubi grunted out and bit down on the pale column that was Itachi's neck, leaving two crescent marks in his wake. Then, with no warning what so ever, the tanned male found himself on all fours, with the raven still pounding relentlessly into him and striking that sensitive bundle with each thrust. Kyuu felt himself being pushed towards his orgasm as each thrust was made, he was so close, he could feel his orgasm building up inside of him, and it was going to be intense. As if sensing this, Itachi reached around and began to pump the tanned weeping member in time with his thrust. The raven was also dangerously close to his release as well, and with one final aim at his lovers prostate, the redhead saw oblivion and scream out Itachi's name as his seed ribbon onto the black silk sheets, the pale Uchiha cursed as the already tight hole around his dick constricted even tighter around him and came inside the heavily panting blue eyed male beneath him.

**11:08pm**

After having laid there in a post coitus state for a few moments, catching their breath, they finally decided that they should hurry up and get dressed before their brothers showed up, prepared for a night of partying. Since the semester had started, this was the third time their group had gone clubbing, only because it seemed as though every week word would go around about some place that would be really jumping. Of course, not everyone was able to go at the same time then, seeing as how they either got tied up in work, pledging or with school, but tonight everyone was free and they were prepared to live it up this weekend.

"Come on lazy, we need to hurry and dress before the others get here." Kyuu huffed out nonchalantly and smacked the raven on his uncovered rear.

"Dammit Kyuu!" Itachi hissed and made a hit towards the redhead, but missed as he ducked and picked his clothes off the floor and retreated to the bathroom. But before Itachi could continue his chase, the bell to his sweet rang followed by his brothers' voice.

"_Oi, 'Tachi you better be dressed 'cause we're comin' in!"_ Sasuke spoke through the speaker, leaving the long haired raven to dart into his closet and grab a robe to cover himself.

"Shit, what are you guys doing here so early?!" Itachi shouted down the hall to the living room, where the young Uchiha would most likely be.

"Uh, bro, have you checked the time?" Sasuke yelled back from the kitchen and was followed by… laughter?

"What?" The long haired raven frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall, it was fifteen minutes until they were supposed to leave. Thanks to Kyuubi's Lobito, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry things up, and with that thought in mind he casually walked out of his room to the spare room down the hall to shower. However, his brother wasn't the only one in the living room.

"Un, nice outfit 'Tachi! Plan on wearin' that out, un?" Deidara grinned widely from the couch, where his equally blonde haired cousin was snickering beside him.

"Dei, what the hell are you doin' here? I thought you went back out of state with Sasori…" Itachi questioned him with a dull look as he came to a stop in front of the other bedroom and ran a hand through his hair, pulling it over his shoulder.

"People can leave and come back ya know, un." Deidara shrugged, "Besides, with the whole _'Gaara thing'_, Sa'ri wanted 'ta be around more, un." He continued with a tight smirk.

"Ha! Look who's talkin'!" Naruto jeered from beside him.

"Hardly 'da same, un! Kankuro is 'der with him, so he doesn't really need 'ta be here." Dei exclaimed and smiled victoriously.

"Like I said, _'Look who's talkin'_'. You came back 'ta _'be around me'_ and _Kyuu _is still here." Naruto raised a brow at his oblivious cousin, who narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.

"Un! Well, maybe I should jus' tell 'dem what'a smart-ass ya' are bein', un?" Deidara stated, and at that threat, did the whisker faced boy sink back into the couch with an irritated look.

"Hah, dobe…" Sasuke chuckled from the bar opposite of the quarreling duo.

"Sasuke, the same threat goes for you to. So watch it." Itachi warned and finally stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The young raven had already been through one form of _'punishment'_ for speaking out of line and he was really trying hard not to be subjected to that again, but being around his blonde boyfriend made the effort five times as hard to accomplish. However, in Naruto's case, as when Kyuubi went through the same process, saying or doing things out of turn often ended up with him being punished, whether it were as simple a thing as doing chores for others or worse, being paddled. Even Kyuubi couldn't help his big mouth brother out when it came to certain punishments, the best he could do was to lessen the time of any chore the blonde was made to do and he didn't even dare to stop a paddling, because he knew that he would be paddled right along with him just for interjecting. Things were no better for Sasuke either, his attitude often caused him to be in the same position as his blonde lover, if not even more so, but then again, Itachi wasn't really going easy on him either.

"Nee nee, why so quiet?" Kyuubi exclaimed as he waltz into the wide living room.

"Hmph, ask Dei." Naruto grumbled from beside the blonde in question.

"Eh? Deidara, what did ya do this time?" Kyuu raised a brow at his slightly older cousin and sat on the couch across from them.

"Un, I did nothin', Nar' was just being a smart-ass… again, un." Deidara said and narrowed his one visible eye at the accused.

"Hmmm, okay, but, what about baby Uchiha?" Kyuubi smirked at the brooding raven across the room.

"Hn, we both got warnings." Sasuke explained with nonchalance.

"I swear…" Kyuu shook his head in pity, "Well, Nar' you can speak since I'm here now," He instructed and gave a look towards Deidara as if to say something, "you to Sasuke." He finished saying just as Naruto's phone began to ring 'Bruno mars- Lazy Song'.

"_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed,<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone,  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything."<em>

"Yo, Shika…" Naruto picked up.

"_Man, you guys comin' or what? Kiba is workin' on my last nerve havin' to wait for you."_ Shikamaru sighed agitatedly into the phone.

"Ya ya dude, we're just waitin' on Itachi to fini-" Naruto began to explain before he was cut off.

"Not anymore." Itachi smirked from beside his little copy, fully groomed and dressed, which had to be some kinda new record.

"_Huh? Ugh, come on Naruto, I don't need ya spacin' out on me now."_ Shika groaned.

"Geez Shika, don't work yourself up, we're comin' now. See ya in five." Naruto jeered.

"_Funny."_ Shika huffed and hung-up. And with that, the five of them swiftly left the suite and headed towards the elevator, not having to wait even two minutes for it to come to their floor and not even three minutes to reach the private garage. Where Kiba, Shika, Neji and Gaara were, seemingly quietly, waiting for them to arrive, not even going into the fact that they were there in the time quoted earlier. But they were still around ten minutes late, so the faux sympathetic head shakes they received from those waiting was to be expected. And said shakes were turned into nods of confirmation that they were all set, not needing words to signal that they should just skip the conversation and head to the club, where the others and no doubt a good majority of the school would be at tonight. Being that they had an additional passenger with them, Deidara, they decided to limit themselves to just two cars, said cars being Kyuubi's 2012 H3, which was the same vibrant red as his Ferrari, and Itachi's 2012 Escalade, which was the same custom paint job as his stingray. The other males, along with their other friends who had decided to pledge, were not allowed to drive for the course of their initiation, and that fact, to all of them, truly sucked.

As they left the garage and made their way to the club, the conversation in both cars flowed effortlessly, branching on various topics. One topic in particular being, their groups' recent trip to the Blonde and redhead's family condo in the mountains, which they visited every summer and winter for vacations from school and work.

"Un, you guys never invite me to the condo! Some family…" Deidara playfully sulked from the back seat.

"Ha! Whatever Dei, since when are ya ever _around_ to go?" Kyuubi snorted.

"Ey! It's called an _invite_! Un, even if I can't make it… still!" Dei exclaimed, which had the whole car in hysterics at his childlessness, even Shika who was surprisingly fairly alert.

"Ya man, sucks for you! You _really_ missed some comedy this summer, Nar' lost big time in one of the dares and ended up flat on his ass drunk!" Kiba laughed boisterously and punched the back of the passenger seat where the blonde was.

"Yo! I wasn't the only one who was drunk! Hell, even Hinata was under the table drunk!" Naruto rebutted and quickly pushed that certain memory from his head, he wanted nothing more than for that night to have never happened.

"Heh, yeah, but none of us ended up streaking all over the place." Shika mentioned and chuckled at the memory.

"Seriously, Hahah," Kyuu laughed hysterically, "Ah, speaking of which, I never got an answer to where you disappeared to after that. Not even Baby Uchiha knew where you were." He continued with a raised brow at his little brother.

"Err, yeah bro… I can't even remember that much, Heheh." Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. _'Man, I know I'ma have'ta say somethin' sooner or later. But damn, Sasuke is gonna fuckin' KILL me when I do.'_ He mentally nailed himself to the cross. But thankfully, for Naruto, the conversation was cut short once they finally parked behind the club, which was where they entered to avoid the lines of others would, most likely, would be able to even get into. They however, retained special VIP access to, not only this club, but a few other majorly popular clubs as well. Once inside however, all vocal conversations would be a tough task to accomplish due to the song _"Gangsta Luv"_ blaring through the speakers and the heavy bass traveling through the entire building.

"Ayo yo yo it's Naruto and Co.!" A familiar voice came in on the speaker over the music, successfully announcing the small groups' arrival. However, seeing as how shouting back at the chocolate skinned DJ would be futile, Naruto and the others gave a simply raise of the hand towards his station as they made their way to their VIP booth, where the rest of their entourage was… well, some of them.

"Eyyy! There's my little mutt!" A mocha skinned male with raven hair pulled into the same style as Shika shouted over the music towards Kiba.

"Oh…. Fuck." Kiba growled in a normal voice, he knew that the name caller wouldn't hear, "Yo, Kidomaru!" He continued a bit louder once he was close enough to dap the older male.

"What's this? Ya don't seem happy to see me… now why is that?" Kidomaru smiled wryly and twirled a black band around on his finger, at which Kiba narrowed his eyes in hatred at.

"This is gonna be fun." Two pale skinned, periwinkle haired males said, and looked at the other in agitation at the coincidence of speaking at once.

"Aww, ya two are just as _'twin'_ like as ever, un!" Deidara exclaimed and smacked said males on their shoulder, before walking past them to take a seat beside the staring redhead in the booth.

"Bite me!" Both males hissed in unison once again.

"Dammit Sakon! Will ya shut da' hell up!?" One of the twins glared at the other.

"Me?! Ukon, if you would just learn to shut your _grammar_ deprived ass up, maybe this shit wouldn't keep happening!" Sakon growled at his twin. The two were worse than Sakura and Ino, so much so that the others just shook their heads and went to sit in the booth beside a certain redhead, leaving the two to bicker.

"Anywho… put this on, my _little puppy_." Kidomaru ordered after sitting down and tossed the collar at Kiba.

"But we're in a club, if I wear this I'll just be shocked every time I open my mouth…" Kiba almost growled but, in knowing better than to do that at Kidomaru, he tried his best to sound indifferent.

"Exactly, so that means no more talking around me, Sakon and Ukon." Kidomaru smirked cockily and watched as Kiba nonverbally grumbled, as he couldn't hear him, and fastened the electric dog collar around his neck. All the while getting an amused chuckle from Shika.

"Sasori, where are the others?" Itachi asked, choosing to ignore both side attractions, and thankful that the song now playing was a bit lower key, allowing him to speak more freely.

"Temari and Hana took them to the upper floor… they aren't allowing _male_ _company_ tonight." Sasori smirked at the excuse given to him, "and Gaara and Neji are over there." He continued and pointed towards the bar, pinpointing the brunette and redhead.

"Yeah, _suuuure_, that's the reason," Kyuubi chuckled, "Ya boys be lucky ya're not one of them, they go through a lot worse!" He said louder and nudged his quiet sibling beside him.

"Like you, Deidara _and_ Itachi are any better…" Naruto gave his vibrant haired brother a skeptical look, which only made him and the other men in topic laugh.

"As Kyuu said, _'luckier'_," Itachi chuckled, "now, you all go hit the dance floor, let's say this is a _freebie_ night… ah, excluding what Kiba is going through." He continued and gave an amused/sympathetic look towards the slit eyed boy, who just rolled his eyes at the unfairness.

"Right, let's go Naruto." Sasuke nodded, following Shika and Kiba out onto the floor just as a waitress came to their booth and took the drink orders for those staying behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Once again we come to the end of a chepter, but it is the continuation of SO much more min'na! Just stay tuned and enjoy this crazy ride!

**Reason for song: **Felt is was a good song for the KyuuTachi icha icha scene!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	10. Chapter 9-2

**AN: **My oh my! I apologize for the delay in post! But I just moved into a new place and my job has been keeping me quite busy you see!? But, I have you chappy right here and ready to read! And if I can review the next chapter later, I will post that as well! So it may be a 2 for 1 deal ne?! Oya oya! I will stop with the chatting and let you read now! Enjoy!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 [Part 2]<strong>

**August {week five/Last week of August}**

**Pink- **Blow me one last kiss

* * *

><p><strong>August {week fiveLast week of August}**

**3:05am**

Having been at the club for _hours_, even despite the fact that the club was to be closing in _about_ an hour, the remaining guys decided to move into a sound proof booth to escape the still going strong club goers. Sakon, Ukon and Sasori, despite Deidara's pleading, had left early, the twins were going on about some errand or other that needed to be done the following afternoon and Sasori … well, he simply just wanted to go home and rest, having tolerated the deafening music long enough. This in turn caused his blonde boyfriend to take it personally and lead to his current attitude.

"Man Dei-Dei, lighten up! Ya kno' Sa'ri's not in 'ta the lime light like ya and me!" Kyuubi slurred and rubbed his temples at his cousins' childishness, even so, he himself was obviously about two or so drinks away from being piss drunk.

"Un, whatev', he could'a stayed the whole fuckin' time just fa' me!" Deidara snapped and crossed his arms like a vice.

"Dei ya two are _always_ together… and ya think he would'a even considered comin' here if not for ya?" Kyuu exasperated.

"For cryin'-… let's just call it a night, Dei isn't gonna let this go and I don't wanna hear him complainin' all night," Itachi shook his hair loose and gripped his nose in frustration, "Kido, go find my brother and the others, we're leavin' soon as they get here." He continued and once he received a nod of confirmation, he stood to leave the booth, albeit on slightly wobbly legs. _'Shit, I didn't drink that much and my heads already spinning, those two are literally killin' me.' _He mused mentally.

"Oi! Where ya goin' 'Tachi?" Kyuubi broke away from bickering with the blonde for a minute.

"Bathroom, _Kitsune_." Itachi smirked back at the redhead, using his frat name, at which he just rolled his eyes and turned back to a still seething Deidara.

As he made his way to the other side of the club, where the bathrooms were located, he was becoming incredibly irritated at the throng of people that he had to sift through. Though most of them moved out of his way, they did not want to risk bumping into a pissed looking Uchiha, reason being that he was on the police force and could easily find a reason to put them in a cell for a night if he wanted… not that he wanted to, but they didn't know that. However, just as he cleared the dance floor, he was stopped by a voice that bugged him to no end.

"Well well well, Itachi, you look a bit out of _character_ tonight." The voice basically hissed right in his ear, despite the fact that the need to be so close was invalid due to the fact that they weren't near any speakers, and where in a space where people often came to talk normally and avoid yelling over the music.

"Not entirely, Orochimaru." Itachi turned to see the eerily pale white man no more than five inches away from him.

"Hmm, is that so? Is my clubs beverages _too_ much for you?" Orochimaru licked his lips mockingly at him.

"Heh, you know, I was just thinking that. It's probably why my group and I are getting ready to leave… before we get too drunk." Itachi sobered up enough to mention and looked back towards the bathroom, thankful and surprised that there was no line.

"I see…." Orochimaru looked plainly at him, "well, in that case, I won't hold you up." He continued and turned to leave, "ah, but do promise me that you'll have a bit more _fun_ before you leave, Itachi." He said once more before disappearing into the crowd. However, Itachi chose to ignore that last part, knowing how sadistic that pale man could be and how crazy things could get in his clubs. Matter-o-fact, one of the clubs motto's was _'Anything goes'_, and everything that was possible, except murder, happened in his clubs. Such as, if you got your ass kicked, the police weren't called and the club wasn't closed, the bouncers were the only driving force there and even if you got raped in a bathroom stall, the snake like bastard would just say _'Maybe you shouldn't have lead him/them on, I manage the club, not the people… well, some of the people.'_ It's a real wonder on how this club was one of the most popular and even managed to stay open.

Somewhere back on the dance floor, leaning on one of the many columns was a deep in thought blonde, even despite the massive crowd and the blaring music, Naruto was somehow able to tune all that out in order to focus on the turmoil that was wracking his brain. He only dared to be this distracted due to the fact that Sasuke was still at the bar getting drinks, but even with that fact, it really only gave the blonde limited time to think and decide on what was best given the environment and both of their hectic schedules.

"_Shit… there has got to be some way to tell him without him killin' me."_ Naruto groaned mentally, _"Heh, he'd probably gain some help in doing that as well…"_ He mused with an inward grimace as he looked across the crowd to the brunette and redhead seemingly enjoying themselves amongst the crowd. _"Man… I wonder if he was told about it yet. Ah, and that would be another helping hand to my murder… gods, I- we really fucked up. B-but, it was just a mistake! It happens to plenty of people…"_ He tried to reason with himself in thought, "Argh! This is drivin' me nuts!" He exasperated aloud and mussed his hair up even more, and earning him a few odd glances from the club-goers.

"Naruto, you feelin' alright?" Sasukes voice spoke low from beside him, drinks in hand.

"Ah, ahah, y-yeah… just, uh, ya know beat from all this dancing!" Naruto snapped his head towards the raven and just barely gave a comprehensible and audible reply before taking the drink.

"Hn…" The raven raised a dark brow at his stuttering boyfriend, "Is there somethin' you need to say?" He asked, more like mouthed, and nonchalantly sipped at his drink, all the while keeping an eye on the blonde.

"W-what!? N-no…" Naruto flustered, "W-well… actually, there is somethin' I _kinda_ wanna talk to you about, but…." He corrected himself and absentmindedly scratched his head.

"Dobe…?" Sasuke gave him a serious look, followed by a quick glance around them before grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragging him off to one of the far somewhat secluded and barely quieter walls of the building. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me you're drunk already." He rolled his eyes at the possible truth of what he just said. _'This wouldn't be the first time…'_ he mused inwardly.

"…. Not drunk enough…" Naruto mumbled and chugged his drink whole.

"Hey! What the hell dobe!" Sasuke snatched the already empty glass from the tanned body in front of him, "….. if what you wanna talk to me about has you actin' like this, then I don't wanna hear it right now… it'll probably just piss me off anyways." He continued with a downward glance, not wanting to even chance at guessing whether or not he was right from the look Naruto would give.

"Eh? S-sasuke… you're makin' it seem like its bad…" Naruto replied with hidden effort, "Don't be so dark, it-it really isn't—" He lifted the young Uchiha's gaze to meet his, but was cut off before he could dig himself into a deeper grave.

"Yo, what are you guys doin' back here? Besides fighting again..." A familiar voice spoke up from behind Naruto.

"You make it seem like we're always fighting, Shika." Sasuke looked around Naruto to see the pineapple haired raven, with Kiba in tow.

"That's 'cause you always are." Kiba said in a voice just loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough to set off the collar.

"Oh bite me mutt lover!" Naruto smirked at the spiky haired brunette.

"Son-of-a… you wanna fuckin' say that agi- GAH!" Kiba exclaimed and shouted from the shock of the collar, then proceeded to direct a look of death at the now laughing blonde.

"Jeez… it's your own fault for lettin' him get to you Kiba. Man, that thing is gonna be troublesome." Shika pinched his nose, "Anyways, Gaara and Neji already got pulled back to the booth by Kido, which means we gotta get goin' to." He continued with a jerk of his thumb in the direction of the mentioned place.

"Great, I need a breather anyways, we'll be right behind you." Naruto grinned and waved the seething brunette and tired looking raven ahead of them before turning back to face his own irritated looking raven.

"What are you lookin' at?" Sasuke obviously a bit irritated.

"… Can I kiss you?" Naruto asked with slight hesitation.

"W-what the hell!?" Sasuke exclaimed with wide eyed confusion, "Y-you don't have to ask me, you can just d-do it!" He slightly blushed.

"Heh, if you say so." Naruto smirked and gripped the ravens pale chin and joined their lips together in a sweet kiss. However, before the kiss could go any further, it was interrupted by a few high pitched squeals, loud enough to even sound over the music, at which the raven snapped his head towards while the blonde laughed loudly.

"Naruto… you idiot!" Sasuke glared at the small group of girls that had witness their slight show of affection, then turned the glare towards his tanned lover and promptly stormed off towards the booth. _'I don't know why I keep putting up with him!'_ He inwardly hissed as he made his escape.

"That's why I asked you!" Naruto chuckled while following after him. _'Man, I must be a glutton for punishment.'_ He mentally shook his head. Having finally made it through the crowd and to the booth, he automatically took his seat beside the clearly pissed raven, who adjusted himself so that he wasn't facing the blonde. However, despite how much he just wanted to yank the brooding male into his lap, he knew full well that he should give him a few minutes to cool down or he would risk getting hit. So with that unpleasant thought in mind, he simply leaned back and noticed that a few of their chaperones were missing, "Oi, Kyuu, where is everyone?" He calmly asked his ''head in hands'' brother.

"Huh? Are ya blind Nar'? We're all around ya!" Kyuu looked at his little brother as if he had grown a second head, which due to his drinking it actually seemed as though he had.

"_Idiot_…" The majority of the group said in unison.

"Sakon, Ukon and _Sasori_ left for the night, un." Deidara answered and all but hissed out his partner's name, then proceeded to grumble unintelligibly to himself.

"Dammit, and 'ere I thought I finally got ya to shut up…" Kyuu ran his hands across his face.

"… And Itachi?" Sasuke inquired and turned to face the redhead on the other side of his blonde.

"Ah, he went to 'da bathroom…." Kyuu nodded and leaned back only to lurch back forward, "Oh! 'Dat reminds me, we're leavin' once he gets back, so don't go wanderin' off!" He instructed and once more leaned back into the booth.

"And speakin' of leavin'… Kyuubi, ya far too drunk to be drivin' anywhere tonight, so fork over ya keys." Kidomaru stated and held out his hand for said item.

"Ha, it'a be a cold day in hell 'da day I let a _tarantula*_ drive my baby." Kyuu laughed and instead tossed his keys to his still fuming cousin, who surprisingly caught them with ease despite his seemingly inattentiveness.

As everyone else began casual small talk while waiting for Itachi to return, Naruto was still at war with himself on what he should do. He knew it wouldn't end well, if fact, the possibilities of a breakup were about ten to negative one and the possibilities of having a black eye the next day were even higher, but even knowing this… he still had to make a choice. Actually, there was no choice there was just the impossible decision on how to explain it without too painful a conscience. But, in the end, there was really only one true way to say it and now would make a better chance than any to do so, fact number one being that they were in a club, fact number two, even if things did come to blows, he knew the raven wouldn't want to risk being confined to a jail cell all night and having to receive a lecture from his father soon after. So, with one deep breath, he cleared his throat and leaned over to Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke, uh, come with me to the bar. I'm still thirsty." Naruto grimaced.

"I'm not buying you anymore alcohol." Sasuke stated and slumped back in his seat, having guessed that's what he wanted and since he wasn't 21 yet and the current third shift bartender was actually carding people, this left the raven or one of the older males to buy in his place.

"I was thinking more like getting' a soda," Naruto rolled his eye and stood, "Now come on." Smirked and yanked the slightly embarrassed raven from his seat.

"Dammit dobe!" Sasuke grumbled, but let himself be pulled either way. However, before they could even take another step, they were halted by a loud voice.

"Oi! We're ya think ya're goin'? Didn't I say not to go wanderin'?!" Kyuubi leaned forward a bit too fast, causing his head to swim.

"Yeah, yeah, we're just gettin' somethin' to drink. Calm down. We'll be right back." Naruto waved off his brothers questioning and continued out the private booth, with his Uchiha in tow. As they made their way to the bar, Naruto inwardly wagered with himself on whether or not he should even open his mouth on the subject. Sure, keeping secrets often did more harm than good, but when it came to the possibility of not just losing his boyfriend, but a few of his friend as well with the secret… well, keeping everything to himself really seemed the better path to take. That is, if the other person of the secret thought the same way. The blonde didn't doubt for one minute that they were beating themselves up over the whole incident as well. Having been so preoccupied in his thoughts, the blue eyed male hadn't even realized that they had reached the bar until he was nudged by Sasuke.

"_Well?"_ Sasuke basically mouthed, not even bothering to use his voice due to the music.

"Huh? Oh! Dr. Pepper." Naruto furrowed his brow slightly before ascertaining what he meant and turned to the bartender. But before he could collect himself any further his thoughts were perturbed by a slightly out of earshot voice, but one of which he recognized and with that he turned to connect azure with onyx.

"Just spit it out already, you been actin' weird… er… ever since we got here." Sasuke said, having moved closer so he didn't have to yell as much.

"Geez, impatient much?" Naruto mumbled and watched the bartender place their drinks in front of them before heading towards the other end of the bar, before looking back at the pale body next to him… who was currently scowling. _'Well, it's now or never,'_ He inwardly sighed, "S'uke, you're happy being with me right?" He questioned and scratched his whisker marred cheek.

"….." For a moment, all he could do was look at his tanned boyfriend in utter confusion, "W-what?" He stuttered slightly.

"Are you happy datin' me? Ya know, cause… what Shika and Kiba said, we kinda do fight a lot. So—" Naruto explained as best he could before he was cut off.

"You sayin' you wanna break up!?" Sasuke nearly shrieked with an extremely hurt expression, despite how hard he tried to hide it. _'What. The. Fuck.'_ He mentally pieced together enough words to make a somewhat complete sentence.

"What? No! _Hell_ no! That's not what I'm tryin' to say!" Naruto exclaimed in utter shock.

"Then what the hell _are_ you tryin' to say Naruto?" Sasuke tried to calm himself with a sip of his tomato V8.

"I… Sasuke, _please_ understand that I would never do _anythin'_ to hurt you….. B-but, durin' the summer, at the lodge, when you guys couldn't find me… or Hinata… we… we were drunk and…" Naruto blurted out and tried to explain, but towards the end he completely choked and couldn't even will himself to look at the silent raven.

"Naruto… please, don't tell me you two ended up….." Sasuke trailed off in a harsh voice, one the blonde knew would be accompanied with a death glare.

"….. I'm _so sorry_ Sasuke," Naruto finally looked at the seething raven, "I- _we_ made a mistake, a drunken one! Sasuke, I know you're angry, hell you every right to be, but… please don't end what we have because of this—this… mistake." He pleaded and watched as Sasuke's expression changed from utterly livid, to pure sadness and finally settling on stoic.

"I'm not the one who ended anything, _you_ did. _You_ ended this," Sasuke slightly slid away from the blue eyed male, "Heh, and what a perfect place to confess." He mouthed and looked across the club at all the witnesses there would be if he beat Naruto into a bloody pulp, _'Fuckin' idiot…'_ He mentally choked back a sob, but he would _not_ let it show that he felt like crying his eyes out in hurt and betrayal.

"Sasuke please…" Naruto grabbed his pale arm to keep him from sliding any further away, only to receive a face full of V8 at the action.

"Don't fuckin' touch me _ever_ again!" Sasuke yelled, not even caring that everyone within a ten foot radius was now staring at him, "We're over." He hissed and stormed off through the crowd, leaving a devastated blonde at the bar alone to face the looks and whispers that no doubt were the start of an annoying array of rumors.

"Shit…" Naruto cursed and slumped over the bar counter, with his hands over his head and gripping his golden locks, _'I knew he'd be pissed, I'm such an ass!' _He inwardly crumbled, he didn't even care how pathetic he looked right now, all he wanted was for a hole to open up so that he could jump head first into. After what seem like an eternity of him being slumped in the same position, he felt a light punch in his shoulder followed by a voice telling him to snap out of it, "Leave me alone Kyuu." He mumbled, fully aware that he probably didn't even hear him.

"Nar… Jeez, come on, you need to clean yourself up, you look like a bloody mess," Kyuu jeered, "….Ya should know better than to start any altercations while on line." He sighed and pinched his nose, _'Sheesh, what da hell did he do to piss baby Uchiha off so bad?'_ He inwardly questioned.

"It's not like I wanted to start somethin'." Naruto lifted his head slowly and wiped at the sticky substance on his face.

"I'm sure, now come on and get cleaned up. I don't want ya makin' my car sticky." Kyuu grinned and slung his arm around his dismayed little brother and lead him towards the bathroom.

As the long haired raven continued to make his way to the bathroom, he began to feel even more of the alcohols effects going to work on him, if things kept going like this he would have no choice but to have Sasuke, or worse Kidomaru, drive back home, Kyuu on the other hand was _way_ past the point of driving and would most likely have Naruto or Deidara do it for him. But there was one thing that just kept pulling at the back of Itachi's mind… he had made sure _not_ to drink so much that would keep him from driving, yet, he was clearly to that point, even being a bit unaware as he accidently bumped into someone as he entered the bathroom. However, once he entered the bathroom he dizzily went over to one of the sinks and leaned over it, not sure if he'd be able to stand without it.

"Ugh, da' hell did 'dat bartender use…" Itachi groaned and ran a shaky hand over his face. He was still alert enough however, to notice that the bathroom was oddly vacant considering how crowded the club was. But just as he began to splash water on his face to give him at least a bit of clarity, he heard the door open, letting in the earsplitting music, and quickly close. He didn't bother to look up to see who might see him in such a state, but soon after the door closed he felt a pair of arms snake around his stomach, pulling him into an embrace, "Ya just couldn't wait could ya, Kyuu?" Itachi slurred a bit and shook his head, which spun wildly at the movement.

"I'm no redhead _bitch_." A scraggly voice hissed in his ear and tightened their grip on the raven. He immediately knew who the unwanted voice belonged.

"... Kisame let me go." Itachi said in a deadly voice, all the while trying to keep his composure.

"Oh don't be that way, do ya know how much I've _missed_ you?" Kisame attempted to purr and moved a hand from Itachi's stomach to his neck, as to turn his gaze to meet his. The smile he wore was a purely sadistic and masochistic one at the same time.

"I'll say 'dis one last time you _moron_, let me go!" Itachi seethed and tried to free himself, though it was in vain, the man was a real brute and being drunk wasn't helping his struggle.

"Ya know, Itachi, you really hurt me when you call me names. You even went and got a restrainin' order on me _and_ started datin' that damn _Kitsune_!" Kisame somewhat sulked before his voice turned threatening and his grip around the ravens neck tightened.

"It's because you're insane! And keep that name out ya mouth." Itachi growled and proceeded to crush Kisame's foot under his and elbow him in the ribs, successfully freeing himself, and then spun around, clutching the sink for support, to face the blue tinted man as he stumbled back slightly.

"Heheh, you always were a feisty one." Kisame smirked mischievously and strolled closer to the death glaring raven.

"Kisame, just leave me alone, okay?" Itachi sighed, already exhausted from being drunk, and ran his hand across his face again in an attempt to push away the worsening dizziness, _'not now…'_ he mentally groaned.

"Ah, so the drugs are _finally_ kickin' in," The blue tint man chuckled, "I was beginnin' to think that I didn't have the bartender put enough in your drink… ah, but after all, I do want you to be awake for the _fun_ I have planned for you." He grinned, flashing a row of sharp teeth.

"Why can't you just leave me alone dammit?" Itachi groaned and tried to side step Kisame, only to stumble into the wall as soon as he let go of the sink. How he wished he wasn't drunk, otherwise he would kick Kisame's ass into another dimension.

"Because I love you and I _know_ you still love me." Kisame tilted the ravens chin up.

"I'm with Kyuu now Kisame, and besides… I _never_ loved you. I just made a mistake in datin' you when we were younger." Itachi stated while knocking his hand away and turned for the door. Though, what he said made Kisame's blood boil.

"Don't try to feed me that bullshit! What does that redhead son-of-a-bitch have that I don't?!" The sharp tooth man roared and yanked the raven back, slamming him back into the wall.

"Let go! I swear I can and _will_ have you arrested for assault." Itachi threatened and twisted out of Kisame's death grip.

"By this point, do you think I even care? All I want to know is what makes _him_ so damn special!" Kisame shouted and slammed Itachi back into the concrete wall, causing his head to snap back and crack against it with a sickening thud.

"Ugh! _Dammit_," Itachi hissed, "ya jus' don't know when to give up do you?" He said warily as his head spun even faster, a combination of the spiked drink and having cracked it on the wall.

"Ha! Give up? _Give up?!_ Why don't you _give up_ and recognize your true feelin's, Itachi." Kisame whispered into the dizzy raven's ear and licked it.

"Hn, you're so oblivious, you'll never get me." Itachi growled, still fighting to keep a hold on his consciousness, not one to be taken advantage of easily. He's an Uchiha after all.

"Well… I never did say I needed your _permission_ either way." Kisame smirked smugly and narrowed his eyes, he then quickly, and none to gently, claimed Itachi's lips with a hungry desire. Itachi, even in his inebriated and wounded state, resisted fiercely against Kisame. Though he was far from weak, he just couldn't find his strength, no doubt a side effect of the drugs.

"_Ngh_, Kisame cut it off!" Itachi growled once he broke away for air.

"Now why would I do that, 'Tachi?" Kisame chuckled and licked down the raven's neck, all the while trailing a hand down to the raven's crotch.

"Haa, if you s-stop now, I swear I won't press charges. So just stop!" Itachi nearly pleaded as Kisame stroked him through his pants, all the while willing his body not to react to his advances. He wanted nothing more than to just beat the shit out of Kisame, but having been drugged all he could do was struggle effortlessly and hope that somehow this sick bastard would grow a heart and stop.

"Really 'Tachi, if you can't tell by now, I'll just say it _'I don't give a fuck about any restrainin' orders or looming charges.'_ I just want you… right here… right now… and forever." Kisame explained and trailed kisses down the ravens now exposed and pale torso, all the way down to his beltline.

"Dammit, why me, huh? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!?" Itachi hissed and tried to lift his head to glare down at the aquatic looking offender.

"Because I don't want anyone else… hmmm, but, if it came down to it, if I _had_ to choose someone else, that person would be…" Kisame exhaled as if he were repeating something to a toddler, and then suddenly smirked coyly up at the delirious raven, "your almost identical looking _baby_ brother." He continued and yanked the raven's jeans down, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

"Go fuck off, you sick masochistic son-of-a-bitch!" Itachi seethed at the mere thought of Kisame laying even one finger on Sasuke. However, that warning came out in the most unintelligible slur as he was succumbing even more to the drugs and head trauma.

"Hm, now, now Itachi, it'll be no fun if you black out on me." Kisame halted his advances and crouched over the semi-conscious raven. But, before Itachi could even say anything, the door to the bathroom was kicked in to such an extent, that it fell to the floor.

"Ugh! I swear, if people want ta' fuck 'dey could at least go back to their cars!" A familiar voice snapped as they entered the break way leading to the bathroom.

"Seriously bro, especially in this clu—" Another familiar voice agreed, but abruptly stopped as they obviously entered the main part of the bathroom. Though, Itachi's eyes were shut, as he was losing consciousness, he knew that Kisame wouldn't get any further with him and would most likely be carried out on a stretcher.

"—WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyuubi growled as he took in the situation in front of him.

"Heheh, well, well, if it isn't bastard _Kurama_ and his baby brother. You two have the _worst_ timing, 'Tachi and I were just about to have some _fun_." Kisame snickered at the two furious brothers and turned to a now completely unconscious raven and ran a bluish finger down his pale cheek.

"Oh, I'll show ya some fuckin' _fun_ ya fish face bastard! Get the fuck away from him!" Kyuubi snapped and crossed the room before anyone could react and connected his fist with Kisame's face, the sheer force of the punch sent Kisame slamming head first into the sink, which Kyuu proceeded to use to repeatedly crash his head into. But seemingly unperturbed by the action, the sharp toothed male delivered a blow to the redheads stomach giving him time to tackle him.

"You think you can kick my ass, you rotten son-of-a-bitch!" Kisame snarled and clenched a hand like a vice around Kyuu's neck, then pulled whipped out a butterfly knife.

"Yo! Da fuck Kyuu, get up!" Naruto hissed as he balanced a delirious Itachi on his shoulder, forgetting the fact that he was still drenched in V8.

"S-shut the fuck up Nar' and go g-get the others!" Kyuubi choked out and brought a leg up to kick Kisame off of him just as he brought the blade down. Naruto in all honesty didn't want to leave his brother in such an altercation, but in the end he knew Kyuu, even as drunk as he was, would be able to fend for himself if only for a short while and in that time frame Naruto would have to drag the long haired raven across the club and retrieve the others.

"_Ngh_, you're such a fuckin' bitch! Sendin' for help, ya can't even fight on ya own!" Kisame snickered while holding his side from the kick.

"You dumbass," Kyuu growled in a more than sober tone as he stood, "they're for _your_ protection." He advised and launched back at the knife wielding psycho.

"Man, what the hell is takin' Itachi so long!" Sasuke hissed and glance at his watch, then out to the still dancing crowd of people, _'I just want to go the fuck home already, maybe I should just catch a taxi…'_ He inwardly debated.

"You should know _never_ to send Naruto and Kyuu to fetch someone." Neji chuckled from beside the irritated raven, who only glared daggers at him for mentioning the blondes' name.

"Even so… Itachi has been gone a while as well." Gaara furrowed his nonexistent brows together.

"Right, maybe we all should jus-" Shika began to say before the door to their sound proof booth flew open, letting in the ear splitting music and lingering stares, followed by the whisker faced blonde and limp and dripping blood raven.

"Da fuck is goin' on!?" Kidomaru shot up out of the booth with a hiss and sprinted over to the pair, closely followed by Sasuke and Deidara.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted and caught his brother just as the two tripped over the last step into the booth.

"Hey, right now 'dere's some shark like bastard in there scrappin' with Kyuu! Shit, we _found_ 'Tachi like this!" Naruto said in a rush, all the while grasping for breath. After having explained, Deidara bolted out of the booth without needing to hear any more and headed towards the bathroom.

"You all go out to the cars, now! I fuckin' mean it, you come after us and you can _forget_ about crossin'!" Kidomaru ordered and tossed Shika his car keys, and then flew out the booth after Deidara. As much as the others so fervently wanted to disobey the command, they knew that Kidomaru meant what he had said and with that knowledge alone, they quickly made their past the staring party goers and outside. Leaving Dei and Kido to resolve whatever mess awaited them… what a night this had turned into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you it! A Psychotic Kisame makes his appearance! What will he do now? Well, you'll just have to tune in next time to find out! Mata ne!

**Reason for song: **They've had a shit day, I'd say!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: **Finally! I made it within the single digit date! Ah, I fear... I may be stoned for this chapter, but if you want more you will leave me ALIVE! So, now being that it is late, I will not ramble and let you read your fill! Mata ne~~!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**September {Week 1}**

**Gackt- **Fragrance

* * *

><p><strong>M.P.O.V {Multiple points of view}<strong>

**S.P.O.V {Sasuke point of view}**

God, it's already September? The semester is already half over, so it's obviously too late to transfer out of that _idiots_ classes. I… I still can't even believe this, how could he? And with Hinata no less!? Hell, with anyone! And does he really expect me to answer his calls? The last thing I want to do is talk to that bastard, let alone be _around_ him and now thanks to him, the guys are confused as to why I'm avoiding him like the plague he is! Sure, everyone is already use to the two of us fighting and then breaking up, only to turn around the next week and get back together, but this time it's different and I'm positive everyone, especially Itachi and Kyuubi, can practically feel the tension rolling off of us whenever we're forced to be around each other. Forced, being that I've made dammed sure not to be around him for much longer than needed or better yet, am made to be, like being in class or being driven to campus by Itachi or Kyuu, since none of us on line are still not allowed to drive, but _thankfully_ that was going to change this week. However, no matter who or how many times anyone asked me, I'm not sayin' much as to the reason for our falling out…. Hn, though, some of our friends didn't even bother to ask, most likely their reason being that they thought this would be something that would blow over in a few days, but how _wrong_ they are. I'm so determined to avoid that sorry idiot at all cost, that I'm even hiding out in the hospital lab with Shikamaru despite Tsunade's orders. I'm so damn thankful that this is my last week here!

"….. You know, one of you is goin' to have to tell us at some point of what's goin' between you two." Shika spoke up rather abruptly, being that he was currently peering through a microscope and the lab was surprisingly vacant, and since neither of us was talking, it was very quiet.

"Hn…" Was the only reply, already knowing what he was talking about, I gave as I looked over some lab reports with nothing else to do, well, I would've had something to do if I had been in the department that I was originally assigned to, but like I like I said, I am determined to being anywhere other than where the whisker faced bastard could be, hell, it even took me a few days of trial and error, before I found that being down in the lab with Shikamaru was the only safe place.

"Geez…" Shika sighed as he leaned away from the instrument, "You two are so troublesome, neither one of you will tell us what's wrong… you never know, we might be able to help smooth things over between you two, like we have before." He continued and leaned back in his chair while stifling a yawn.

"Doubtful…" I murmured and flipped through another file.

"Sasuke, you two can't stay this way forev-" Shikamaru began to say before I quickly cut him off.

"Yes I can, and stop lumping me up with _him_." I warned him and snapped the folder shut.

"_You_ can?" Shika repeated, "So it's _his_ fault this time around, huh…" He sighed, easily guessing correctly, maybe he was the wrong person to be around.

"Whatever…" I shrugged and rolled my chair to another lab table, I seriously didn't want to talk about the situation right now. I'm still not even in control of my emotions, which really is surprising to me, I mean, I'm an Uchiha for crying aloud! My pride should be winning over this crap!

"_Tsk_, Sasuke cut the crap!" Shika surprised me by snapping, "Your friends are tryin' to help you guys out and all you're doin' is practically bitin' everyone's head off that tries and all Naruto is doin' is sulking around like a zombie! We've helped you guys out in the past, now why is it so different this time?" He questioned with apparent irritation.

"Will you just drop it Shika? It doesn't matter…" I narrowed his eyes at him. _'I swear, everyone just needs to mind their own business….'_ I inwardly growled.

"Bull. Shit." Shika rebutted, "It's obviously somethin' that you guys don't want everyone to know about, so, just tell me. I swear it'll be just between you and me." He pinched his nose in weariness.

"….. It doesn't matter." I repeated and rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"If it doesn't, then I see no reason why you can tell me." Shikamaru stated. Smart response, but still…..

"….. Shika, if I tell you, will you _shut up_?" I growled, I swear if it will get him to shut the hell up, I'll mention…. what I can.

"Depends…." Shika shrugged.

"Bastard," I groaned and tried to think of the simplest way to tell him, "Basically….. he- he waited months just to tell me that he cheated on me." I said in one quick breath and tried my best to conceal the hurt that came from mentioning it aloud. God how it fuckin' hurt! It literally felt like I was being stabbed in my heart!

"….. _Naruto_ did?! What? When? With who!?" Shikamaru shot ramrod straight in his chair with wide eyes, his face clearly displayed that he found it damn near illogical that his blonde idiot of a friend would do such a thing…. But how wrong he was.

"Shika…." I sighed and let my head fall into my hands, this whole ordeal is exhausting me to no end.

"Sasuke, if you think for one second that I'm gonna let this go so easily, you must be as oblivious as Kiba." Shika stated with a serious look.

"I know, but look Shika, I don't feel like talkin' about this right now…." I told him around my hands.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm not shuttin' up until you tell me." Shika rebutted. Odd, he was usually so damn lazy, so now why is he so damn persistent!?

"….. It was durin' the summer trip to the cabin." I finally mumbled after a brief moment of silence. _'I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut.'_ I mentally scolded himself.

"….. Wait…. What?" Shika deadpanned and for the first time, in probably ever, he looked genuinely confused, "But, it was just the crew there this time…" He trailed off, still confused.

"Yeah, remember when he got drunk and went missin'? Apparently he did it then…" I pointed out in a thick voice, and was thankful that I still had my face covered because I didn't want the Nara to see the tears of hurt pooling into my hands…. I'm so pathetic.

"But… where the hell… who? Do you know who…" Shika let his question trail off, obviously expecting me to give him an answer. For the second time, how wrong he was.

"Ugh, Shikamaru, does it really matter _who_ it was? He cheated, that's all there is to it!" I slyly wiped my tears away and looked up at my concerned friend with a tired look.

"Ah, well, yeah I guess," Shika furrowed his brows, "But, still…" He shook his head tiredly.

"….. yeah….." I sighed and leaned back in my chair just as two other staff members walked into the lab, which to my great relief caused the end of our conversation. Maybe I should just head home early.

**H.P.O.V. {Hinata point of view}**

**6:20pm**

A trip to the mall, finally, we girls get a much needed break away from the crazy pledging tasks that Temari and Tayuya have been putting us trough. Though we had roughly two whole days to ourselves before we found out if we made into the sororities that we are aiming for, but the main reason for this outing was that Sakura and Ino wanted to get some, as they put it "much needed shopping" done. Though Tenten had put up a small fuss about going shopping instead of seeing the guys, she sucked it up and went along with them, although I somewhat felt the same as Tenten, the main thing I wanted to do was stay home and rest from the pledging, but I guess with the future to think about, I also needed to do some clothes shopping as well. It is getting colder after all.

"Good lord! Why does the mall have to be so crazy today!?" Ino exclaimed with frustration gracing her features.

"Cha! I know! Sale or not, this is ridiculous!" Sakura agreed and flopped down into one of the few vacant tables in the food court.

"Well there is a s-sale going on, that explains a lot." I spoke up and eagerly sat down next to my pink haired friend.

"If you're tired of the crowd, then why don't we leave now? You _all_ are already loaded down with clothes!" Tenten mentioned with a pointed look at the three of us and our various bags, heheh, she kinda had a point.

"As if!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed in disbelief, then laughed at the coincidence.

"Heheh, well can w-we at least rest for a bit? I'm k-kinda exhausted." I giggled and exaggerated a tired sigh, which successfully made the others laugh at the action.

"Okay, okay! For your health, we'll break for a while." Ino nodded and looked around the food court, more than likely in hopes of finding a suitable place to eat from.

"You feelin' alright though, Hinata? We can really go home if you're not." Sakura furrowed her brow in concern at me.

"Oh no, don't t-turn into Neji." I widened my eyes in mock horror. I already had Neji, mother _and_ father practically breathing down my neck every time I sneezed! I did not need her, or anyone else, to worry either.

"Real funny, I'm serious though. If you start feelin' funny you tell me!" Sakura rolled her eyes, before giving me a final warning.

"Aye, aye ma'am!" I saluted her, earning yet another eye roll.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should take turns in getting our food. If we all leave at once, there's no doubt someone else will take our table." Tenten mention with a look around the packed court and then frowned.

"I totally agree. So, you can go first if you want to, I don't trust billboard-brow here with my clothes." Ino offered and eyed her step-sister suspiciously, who was now glaring at her as well.

"I'll go, I'm not too h-hungry, so I'll just get something to drink." I volunteered with a grin and stood along with my bun haired friend, leaving Ino and Sakura to screech back and forth. As Tenten lead the way to a pizza and pasta station, squeezing in between people and chairs, I followed close behind not wanting to let the gap made by her close due to the crowd. Though once we finally made it through the throng of people and to station, I was even more exhausted than before and, though I wouldn't admit it, I was actually starting to feel lightheaded.

"My god, why the hell does the line decide to get longer as soon as I get here?" Tenten groaned and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"B-bad luck I-I guess." I said breathlessly, despite trying to cover my exhaustion and even stumbling over my words even more. I found it funny that I could think clearly, but when I tried to speak my shyness would still get the best of me. _'Come on Hinata, pull yourself together.'_ I mentally ordered myself.

"Hinata, look I don't want to turn into Neji, but you should just sit and rest, I'll get you something to drink." Tenten place a hand on my shoulder in concern.

"Hahah, I'm n-not an invalid you know, I'm f-fine." I waved off her concern and tried my best to gather some kind of energy back.

"Alright," Tenten said slowly and gave me an appraising look, "If you say so." She finished and turned to find that it was her turn to order. Once we had received our orders, I instead lead the way back through the crowd and to our table, where we wordlessly traded positions with Sakura and Ino. However, once me and Tenten had sat down, the strong aroma of the garlicky pasta and breadsticks that Tenten had gotten made my stomach clench and turn, to which I quickly covered my mouth and nose with one hand to block the scent.

"Geez, that s-stuff if strong Tenten…" I stated through my hand. _'Oh gosh, I feel sick now.'_ I thought quietly.

"Huh? You think so?" Tenten furrowed her brows and sniffed at the plate and only received a quick nod from me as she looked up, "You must be hangin' with Kiba too much, it really doesn't smell that strong." She mentioned with a laugh and proceeded to eat a fork full of the pasta, at which my stomach flipped to even more for the oddest reason and… that did it.

"Ugh… oh n-no…." I mumbled before quickly getting up and running to the restroom, ignoring the complaints I received from bumping into others, I would apologize to them like crazy later. Once I made it to the bathroom, I was surprised and thankful to find an empty stall and quickly retreated into it before dry vomiting into the toilet. I stayed hunched over the toilet long enough to feel certain that I wasn't going to vomit, though I actually didn't throw up to begin with. "T-that was horrible…. I really must be exhausted." I sighed to myself and place a hand on my racing heart, "Maybe I should take my medication again…" I wondered aloud and exited the stall, only to be ambushed by Sakura and Ino as soon as I did.

"Hinata!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Are you okay? I _told_ you to tell me if you started to feel sick!" Sakura hurled the words out so fast that they almost became one.

"I-I wasn't feeling s-sick, really it was just r-random… I don't k-know. I wasn't n-nauseous or anything." I explained with my hands raised in defense.

"Random or not, we're leavin' _now_. Better safe than sorry, okay? Now let's get going." Ino ordered, not even pausing enough for me to protest. So, with a defeated sigh, I nodded and followed the two back to retrieve Tenten and our shopping bags, then out to the parking deck and back to the apartment building I lived in with a few of our friends. My family stayed in the same building as the Uzumaki's, Uchiha's, the Nara's, the Inuzuka's and Gaara. Ino and Sakura lived together in another sister building to ours and Tenten lived across town with Lee near their dads, Guy, gym. As we finally reached the building Ino accompanied me, despite how reluctant I was, up to my room after a brief fuss over her carrying my shopping bags, until I ultimately gave in and let her carry them.

"Promise me you'll take it easy and I _won't_ mention this to Neji, okay?" Ino wagered in a low voice as we stood in front of my apartment, she clearly didn't want to risk Neji somehow overhearing.

"Okay, o-kay… I promise." I sighed with a nod and promptly turned to head inside, which was unsurprisingly dark. I figured that mother and father would be at the office around this time and since the lights were off, I assumed it meant that Neji was elsewhere as well. So, without even bothering to turn the lights on, I tiredly made my way to the huge sectional couch and plopped down on it and turned on the TV with no real intention of watching anything. "I wonder if Neji is still out with the line…" I wondered idly, though with the mention of the line, I remembered the falling out between Sasuke and Naruto during the guys' last trip to the club. Neither me or the other girls had been giving enough time to actually be around the guys to see firsthand the tension between the two, so we only heard from Neji, Kiba, Shika and Gaara on what they have been witnessing.

"I wonder w-what happened between them…." I spoke quietly to myself before a sudden, and terrifying, possibility popped into my head, "oh no… I w-wonder if N-Naruto told Sasuke…. Oh g-gosh!" I stuttered horribly and pressed my fingers together in a nervous action, I still haven't even mustered up the courage to admit to Shino yet and now with Naruto and Sasuke being at war, I am even more reluctant to even _mention_ it to my more than loving boyfriend. I know I should tell him, it obviously the right thing to do… but, it happened so long ago, that it could possibly hurt him more to know that I kept it secret from him for all this time! Heck, I haven't even told Neji and I usually go to him with most of the problems I have. He would _probably_ throw me over the balcony…. no, he would _definitely_ throw Naruto not just from the balcony, but from the very _roof_ of the building! Oh gosh, this—I knew things would be chaotic…. I'm just the worst, maybe I should've died back then…..

A high kneeing sound, glass flying and then darkness, followed by a familiar voice,_"… -nata, Hinata, wake up!" _I know this voice, but why does it sound so frantic? And why is it calling me in such a way? "Hinata, wake up." Neji's voice prompted again, only this time it was much clearer and completely calm.

"H-huh, Neji what…" I looked at him in confusion and looked around to see that I was lying on the couch, _'Oh, a dream... When did I fall asleep?'_ I mentally shook my head clear of the unwanted nightmare.

"Don't just fall asleep on the couch like that, are you tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Neji sighed from his kneeling position in front of me, "Uh, I didn't mean anything by that!" He suddenly covered himself, I swear, my brother….

"I didn't m-mean to, I was watching TV and f-fell asleep I guess." I explained and sat upright, "Neji, you s-seriously need to relax." I continued with a small smile, knowing that he was just concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, relax… gotcha!" Neji stood, I didn't miss the eye roll he gave me, and instead took a seat beside me on the couch and began flipping through the channels…. I wonder if I should bring that _situation_ up.

"Neji….." I began to say, but chickened out. I had every right to do so, seeing or rather hearing about Sasuke and Naruto had me on edge. I know Naruto must've beaten himself up over how to tell Sasuke and now, if he did, just look at them! It's as if they're sworn enemies! I don't want to be that way with Shino…. But, maybe… no, I _am_ just being selfish.

"What? What's wrong?" Neji directed all of his attention towards me as soon as I spoke, I really wish he would just calm down.

"….. I forgot, heheh," I lied and giggled nervously, "I'll r-remember what it was l-later." I continued and turned towards the TV, I fought hard to keep a straight face because I knew he was still looking at me, no doubt confused. 'Maybe I should talk to Naruto first… maybe he'll tell me of all people what's going on…' I thought… should I ask for him to come to my place or meet at his? But, before I could think much more on my plotting, Neji spoke up.

"Hinata, Gaara and I are goin' to be heading out later. I'm pretty sure mother and father are staying late again tonight, so are you good to be alone for a while?" Neji mentioned and then turned on the protective brother front once again… actually, I'm pretty sure it never really even left, it just dulled down a bit at times.

"Oh r-right, it's you guys anniversary…. B-but, I'll be fine, I'll s-see if Shino is free or something." I smiled at him and ignored the uncomfortable look he had when I mentioned Shino. Sure, he valued Shino as a friend, but I'm still his sister at the end of the day and with Shino being a boy…. It's pretty self-explanatory.

"Great…" Neji sighed and once again stood, "but make sure you don't do anythin' to… _extensive_. I don't want to risk you goin' back to Tsunade." He warned and wisely ducked as I threw a pillow at his head.

"J-just g-go!" I blushed terribly at his sly attempt at telling me not to have sex, I could care less about the concern for my health, and I just hated it when he mentioned… _that_ with Shino! That's no conversation I want to have with him!

"Hahah," He laughed and retreated to his room down the hall, "But I'm serious!" He yelled again just before shutting his bedroom door. Though, as soon as he shut his door, one major thought popped into my head and that was, if he and Gaara had time to be alone, then so did Naruto. I could still have Shino over, and would, but I really wanted… no, _needed_ to talk to Naruto and now, as soon as Neji leaves that is, would be the perfect time. So while he was getting ready to go wherever with Gaara, I would take this chance to text Naruto.

"_Hey, are you busy?"_ I text him, with slightly trembling fingers, and nervously awaited reply. I could be the only person to make it possible to stutter through a text message!

"_Oi, uh… I guess not really, what's up?"_ He replied after what seemed like an eternity, but was actually no more than two minutes. Now, just how am I supposed to ask him to come over, I mean, sure we're friends and I can just ask. But ever since we messed up and slept together, things always felt a bit awkward between us… well, to me at least. Actually, I shouldn't beat around the bush any longer, I might as well just ask.

"_Um, I need to talk to you actually."_ I replied after a couple of minutes with my hand over my thudding heart. If I didn't calm myself and quick, Neji really will have to take to the hospital.

"…_.. Are you sure now is a good time Hinata?"_ Naruto questioned after another few moments. He was obviously taking time to think of how to respond.

"_It's the only time really… you guys are always so busy. So, since Neji is going out somewhere with Gaara soon…."_ I explained and really couldn't think of how to finish the text, due to Gaara nearly giving me a heart attack when he knocked and entered at the same time.

"Oh, Hinata, it's good to finally see you again… I didn't scare you did I?" Gaara smiled and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Same to y-you, and… hah, you k-kinda did." I admitted with a grin. _'Seriously, he scared the heck out of me!'_ I mentally crumbled from the shock.

"I'm really sorry, _please_ don't tell Neji. He'd rip me a new one." Gaara apologized and pinched his nose, we both knew Neji wouldn't really hurt him, but he certainly would make a fuss out of it. But just as I was going to respond, my phone vibrated at the same time that I was nearly scared out of my skin for the _second _time within two minutes.

"Too late," Neji mentioned from behind me on the couch, making me and Gaara both jump in surprise. Since Gaara was still by the door, he couldn't see Neji approaching, "Now, let's go so my sister can get some rest and so I can indeed _rip_ you a new one." He ordered with a smack to Gaara's butt, I'll pretend I didn't see that thank you very much, and with a final adieu left me to myself and my unanswered text.

"_Right… I guess just text me when he leaves."_ Naruto had replied.

"_You can come now, he just left…. Thank you."_ I text back and thanked him in advance, I didn't know how I was planning on asking him, but for the time being I seemed to be on a roll with being straightforward. So I could only hope that it would last throughout his visit.

"No prob, see you in a min." He sent his final reply and a few minutes later he was knocking on the door. I was practically a marble statue on the couch with all the nerves wracking though my body, even though I had summoned up the courage to text him to come over, I still hadn't planned what on earth I was planning on asking him when he got here…. To be honest, I couldn't think much as it was. But, with some sort of auto-drive kicking in, I managed to lift myself from the couch and let him in.

"Um…" I uttered, still not sure of what to say, and just stood there like an idiot.

"Hah, Hinata, ya look like you've just witnessed an explosion." Naruto chuckled, and that did it, that laugh, it always managed to calm me down even after all this time.

"Oh s-shut up… come on in." I could feel the blush go across my cheeks, and stepped aside to let him in. But just before I turned to go in, I heard the elevator ding and looked down the hall just in time to see it close… that was odd, it should've already closed seeing as how Naruto had already gotten off a while ago… maybe someone got the wrong floor? Well, that doesn't matter, what mattered now was how or what I was going to say to Naruto who was now sitting on the couch waiting for me to say something, I know what I wanted to talk about… but how to start…. I'm sure sitting here will get awkward soon to.

"Hinata," Naruto sighed, "If you called me here to talk about me and Sasuke… I'm pretty sure you already guessed what's goin' on." He finished in a heavy exhale. Well, if it's indeed what I think it is…

"O-oh… well, I-I actually…" I really need to stop tripping over my words, "I-I'm sorry…" I lamely managed to say, after all, what else could I say?

"…. You're not to blame…. and neither am I." He sighed again after some apparent thought, "We were just… drunk, and it backfired like hell….. haa, I doubt you've even told Shino, huh?" He asked, literally yanking the thought out of my head.

"N-no…. I-I can't… I m-mean…" I stuttered so bad that I nearly bit my tongue right off.

"Yeah, yeah… I know, you don't want to end up like me and Sasuke… but, ya know Hinata, keepin' it secret isn't good. Hell, the main reason why Sasuke is probably so pissed at me, is because I kept it from him for so long." Naruto said as he hung his head over the back of the couch. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could hear the subdued anguish in every word…. But, he just didn't understand…. even if I tell Shino….

"N-Naruto… I k-know, b-but… t-telling him i-isn't my g-greatest fear…." I somehow managed to get out and I knew at this point that my face was tomato red. And the tears that started flowing down my face really didn't help in any of my efforts.

"Hinata?" Naruto said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ahem, w-well... there you have it! Please, just curse me for leaving a cliff hanger! You all will get the fill soon enough! *runs off*

**Reason for song: **Such faults cause a person to question their own existence.

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **I humbly apologize for this late chapter posting, but as you all know. . . our Neji, has been K.I.A. . . I honestly still havent recovered from the shock, and I had written this chapter about two months ago. . to review it caused me a great deal of pain. . . such irony. But, I shall leave you to read while I continue my grieving. Stay strong everyone, we have to believe that he will somehow survive! Ja ne! /3

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 11<strong>

**September {Week 2}**

******Yuya Matsushita- **Bird

* * *

><p><strong>I.P.O.V {Itachi point of view}<strong>

Nearly three weeks had passed by since that crazy night at the club, and with the weeks have come many different rumors from those who had witness the blowout between Sasuke and Naruto and had been there when the bouncers detained Kisame, and Deidara and Kidomaru had literally dragged a seriously pissed off Kyuubi out of the club. The rumors involving Kyuubi, Itachi and Kisame had gone from the serious looking Itachi just having one too many drinks, to there having been some sort of love triangle involving Kyuu and Kisame, of which they weren't too far off from. Then rumors concerning Naruto and Sasuke were, of course, that the blonde had dumped the Uchiha hard, then to Sasuke finally being fed up with Naruto always embarrassing him in front of a crowd. On one hand the rumors were something that neither of the guys wanted to tolerate, but on the other hand, they couldn't care less what others made of what had actually happened. However, if there was anything that _Itachi _couldn't tolerate, it would be hospitals and he was being made to tolerate the ammonia smelling building at least once a week since the altercation, but one thing he _was_ happy about, was that today was the last day he's be made to come to such a place.

"Well Itachi, that just about does it. Your stiches are completely healed, so you can lose that annoyed look." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha as he sat up from the crackly cot.

"Hn, about time, I'm tired of you making me come here." Itachi ran a hand through his mingled with hair.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." The busty woman growled, "Now, I have some more good news if you can _bear_ to stay here just a bit longer." She continued with a serious tone and walked out of her personal _'in-patient'_ room and into her office.

"If it's _good_ news, I suppose I can stay." Itachi sighed and followed after her.

"_Damn Uchiha_…" Tsunade grunted as she sat behind the huge cherry wood desk and pulled out a manila file, "So, with the… _events_ that went on at _Orochimaru's_ club, I was finally given a valid enough reason to expel Kisame from the college, as well as any other colleges, community and institutes as well, within a 200 mile radius…." She continued and slid the folder across the desk.

"About time… hmm, you're not telling me everything, are you Tsunade." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he picked up the file, not even bothering to look in it yet.

"Sharp boy… well, with such a huge restriction passed, you should know who gave confirmation to such a heavy report." Tsunade bit her thumb in an unconscious action as the long haired Uchiha opened the folder with a sigh and proceeded to groan upon seeing the blunt signature at the bottom, it seemed to somehow exude irritation even being just a name.

"You couldn't get Obito to confirm this?" Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. _'God why… It's only a matter of time before he calls now.'_ He exhausted mentally.

"Fugaku is the only one who can approve this level case. You should've known that filing for such a thing would be brought to his attention sooner or later, whether he's undercover or whatever." Tsunade smirked in amusement at the raven's apparent irritation.

"Yeah… shit." Itachi cursed and snapped the folder shut, "and I thought this was going to be _good _news." He narrowed his eyes accusingly at the blonde haired woman still seated in front of him.

"Hahah, well, in the end it carries good news. Be thankful for that, now go be grumpy elsewhere, I have a hospital to run." Tsunade laughed and waved off the peeved Uchiha, who left grumbling something about possibly getting a new cell phone number. As Itachi quickly walked through the hospital corridor, he absentmindedly wondered why in the world someone, a good amount being his close friends, would want to work in such a place. He had even questioned Sasuke on why he had wanted to intern here, but his only reason was wanting to learn something new, he could really be a nerd at times and that thought made Itachi smirk.

"What so funny Itachi?" A female voice questioned rather abruptly, shocking the raven a bit but didn't show it as he turned to the nurses' station where the voice came from.

"Hn, nothin', just coming from Tsunade, Ino." Itachi shrugged and casually walked over to the station, "I haven't seen Naruto or Sasuke since I've been here, where are they." He cocked a brow at the obvious question.

"Ugh, I don't know, ever since their _blowout_ at the club, Sasuke doesn't even go to the same _floor_ as Naruto. Now he's usually down in the lab with Shika, despite the fact that he was originally supposed to be up in pediatrics with Sakura and Hinata." Ino explained with a sigh.

"Hahah, _jealous_ maybe? Do you want him to hang around you instead?" Itachi chuckled at her reaction.

"Oh, as _IF '_Tachi!" Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes at the snide suggestion.

"Right, right," Itachi smirked, "well I'ma get going before Tsunade finds some other reason for me to stay here any longer." He continued and promptly left after receiving a farewell from the pale blonde. He wanted nothing more than to just go home and rest, not having to deal with any paper work for the rest of the week and not having to listen to Kyuubi, who was too busy substituting, bicker about what happened at the club, which he was still all too pissed about. It was crazy how Kyuu could complain about Deidara getting angry at Sasori for things that he couldn't help, but when the same thing happened with Kyuubi and him, he raises _all kinds of hell_ over the matter. Yes, time away from it all was looking very appealing right now.

**N.P.O.V {Neji point of view}**

"—ing attention to me?" Gaara's voice seethed into the grey eyed Hyuga's head.

"Huh? What?" Neji blinked quickly and snapped his head towards the glaring redhead seated beside him in the quiet waiting room.

"Stop…" Gaara said and softened his glare, if only by a fraction at the brunette.

"…..It's not that easy, Gaara…" Neji exhaled and let his head fall into his hands.

"You need to let it go, it happened way back in _high school_ and it's not even your fault that it happened." Gaara repeated for the millionth time.

"…. I should'a been payin' better attention…" Neji spoke after a short silence, keeping his head in his hands.

"Neji, you can't see _everythin' _and it doesn't help that he was a drunk driver either." Gaara tried to reassure his self-inflicting boyfriend.

"Which is _why_ I should'a been payin' better attention! I _knew_ the clubs had just let out, but I was just being _ignorant_ and it damn near cost me my _only_ siblings life!" Neji snapped his head up and hissed low enough so that others couldn't hear him, but harsh enough to get his point across.

"Well blaming yourself isn't goin' to change anythin', so just _stop_…." Gaara exhaled and rubbed his temple at the pending headache. _'He really is ignorant at times…'_ he mused mentally.

"Gaara-" Neji began to retort but was interrupted with the entrance of Shizune wheeling Hinata out of the emergency room.

"Don't worry you guys, everything checked out okay. I say she just over did herself and fainted, nothing too serious." Shizune quickly said as Neji sprang out of his seat at their arrival.

"Told you…" Gaara said with a relieved smirk.

"You finished?" Neji raised a brow at his redhead, who simply shrugged in response, "anyways, Hinata, you sure you're feelin' good enough to come home?" He turned back towards his lavender eyed sister as she removed herself from the wheel chair, though it was apparent that there was a bit of effort used.

"Yes brother, I'm f-fine…" Hinata rolled her eyes in an attempt to prove her point with humor, "sorry for the t-trouble Shizune." She blushed slightly at the short raven haired woman.

"No apologizing! Just promise me you'll _take it easy_, okay? I _don't_ want to see you back in here because you're over-doing it, understand?" Shizune gave her a certain look, then grinned and patted her violet raven hair.

"Hah, alright, I'll try." Hinata nodded bidding her goodbye before facing her worrisome brother, "can we go now? Gaara l-looks bored." She giggled at the redhead, who was absentmindedly staring at the long haired brunettes butt.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Neji smirked as he turned to see what Hinata was talking about.

"I already have plenty, plus," Gaara grinned and stood face-to-face with his brunette, "why take more pictures when I can see you naked anytime I want?" he continued and quickly pecked Neji on his grinning lips.

"Okay, okay, o-kay! I don't wanna h-hear this!" Hinata covered her ears in horror. This only made the two flirting males laugh at the action.

"Hahah, alright, I'll deal with you later Gaara, for now let's just get my sister back home." Neji chuckled and gestured for Hinata to walk ahead of him and Gaara. He would've insisted that she be wheeled out to the car, but he already knew that she would just wave off his attempt. Hinata knew that he was just looking out for her wellbeing, but she also knew that he still blamed himself for why she was even in the hospital now. It seemed no matter how many times she told him that there was nothing that he could have done differently that night, he still kicked and blamed himself for her medical issues now, and as they finally settled into Gaara's car, his car because Neji had his hands full in carrying Hinata from the apartment to the garage, he thought back to that fateful day that still ate at him.

_***Flashback: Summer break {Hinata/freshman, Neji/sophomore} High School***_

"_Ah, Hinata is due at the station soon, Hiashi, and the driver just called out with an emergency." I could hear mom telling dad down the hall in his study._

"_Dammit, I swear it never fails…" Dad cursed and I just knew that veins on his temple were starting to show. He absolutely hated it when people canceled at the last minute and used 'It's an emergency' as an excuse. He always could and would find out the truth later. So for our personal driver's sake, I hope he was telling the truth, otherwise…. He was out of a job._

"_I know, but it's alright, its better if I pick her up. Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll want to see a family member instead of a driver." Mom giggled…._ 'Hm, I wonder if she'll let me drive… I do have my license now after all.' _I thought and quickly walked into father's study._

"_Mother, why not send me to pick her up?" I asked once I reached the door to the study._

"_Neji, what are you doing up?" Father raised his brow at me. It still bothered me that he would expect me to go to sleep early considering that it was summer vacation and I was 16 years old now._

"_Dad it's not even 1am yet and we're on summer break." I shook my head and leaned against the door frame._

"_You think you're capable of picking her up? There are a lot of crazy drivers out at this time… anything could happen if you're not careful you know." Mother mentioned and gave me a stern look. Of course she would think of the worst case scenario, she is a mom when all is said and done._

"_Mom, I've been driving long enough to know how crazy some people drive. Plus, I was going to ride with the driver to pick her up either way." I mentioned._

"_Hm, Hiashi?" Mother turned to father for his take on this._

"…_.. I suppose I seen no problem in sending him." Father leaned back in his office chair._

"_Well…." Mom lingered and narrowed her violet grey eyes at me in concentration. She always did this when it came to something that might be harmful to Hinata or me._

"_Mom, time's ticking." I smirked at her._

"_Okay, okay! You can pick her up, but you're not taking your car. Take my truck, it's safer." Mom finally agreed and tossed me her keys._

"_Thank you, I'll be back shortly." I waved over my shoulder after catching the keys._

"_That would be wise." Mother and father said at the same time, and then proceeded to share a laugh at the coincidence. I swear, our parents… father was a very strict man, but with mother around he was a bit more lenient with what Hinata and I did, especially Hinata, mainly due to her dating Naruto and him being affiliated with the Akatsuki, a local gang that neither of our close friend's parents were too approving of. The same went for Sasuke who was getting involved in that 'Sound' group that Orochimaru, a local professor, had made up. Everyone in our group of friends continuously tried telling those two _idiots_ that what they were doing was beyond stupid, their brothers had even threatened them on various occasions to stop acting out… but then again, they also said it was something that they would soon grow out of… we all hoped they were right._

_But that's something that we will just have to leave to fate, right now I just had to focus on getting to the train station. As I climbed into my mothers' car, a BMW X5, and headed out of the private garage onto the downtown streets, I couldn't help but wonder what mother was so worried for! The streets were practically vacant, which made the drive to the station the shortest drive there than the many other times we had been driven there. Once I pulled into the station and parked, my phone vibrated in quick pulses, the setting for when I had the volume off for calls. I automatically knew who would be calling me at this time of night… I've really got to tell her to stop doing this._

"_Yes, Tenten?" I spoke into the phone and pinched my nose in frustration._

"_Hey babe, whatcha doin'?" She questioned me, for possibly the 10__th__ time today._

"_At the train station waiting for Hinata." I told her as I plopped down on one of the benches on the platform._

"_Oh that's right! She comes back today, ugh why didn't you pick me up so we could both be there when she arrives?!" Tenten, as usual, flipped the script and began to argue. I swear, I can't take much more of this relationship, it was the same thing with her! One minute she would be calm, and then next thing you know she's making a fuss about something of irrelevance! We've been together just over 7 months and I have just about had it with her… I think I'll give guys a try next, after dealing with Tenten I don't want to bother with females for a while, if ever again._

"_Tenten, why would I go to the opposite side of town just to pick you up? If I did that, Hinata would be waiting here until I made it back with you." I explained to her and I didn't care at how harsh it came out._

"_I guess, but still. She could've waited a bit right? She's not a baby." Tenten griped._

"_Hahah, are you fuckin' serious? She's 14, I'm not about to let her sit at a train station alone, especially at this time of night!" I yelled into the phone, earning a few glances from the few people at the station._

"_Geez calm down Neji, you act more like a father than a brother." Tenten retorted and with that last comment I promptly ended the call and leaned back into the bench. I wonder if the others relationships are a fucked up as mine? _

'_This shit just isn't fair man…' I thought and held my head in my hands, but no sooner had I thought that, did my phone start to vibrate once again… another call. No doubt it was my crazy girlfriend. "What dammit!?" I growled into my phone._

"…_.. Let me guess, another fight with Tenten?" A voice that I was totally not expecting guessed right._

"_Ah, crap, sorry Gaara. But yeah, you're right." I sighed and pulled out my ponytail, it felt so good to be able to run my hand through my hair… even considering the fact that Tenten made me want to do the opposite._

"_Hmm, you two are always fighting, what's it about this time?" Gaara questioned._

"_To sum it all up, she's just fuckin' inconsiderate. She actually thinks that Hinata could've waited here at the station, by herself, while I drove across town to pick her up." I explained and it just pissed me off even more having actually repeating what she said._

"…_.. I don't know why you put up with her, not sayin' you two should break-up, but…." Gaara said after a short pause. I knew he wasn't the type of person to tell someone to break-up with someone, but I also knew there was something else he wanted to say concerning that topic._

"_Trust me, I know… Heh, I was actually just thinkin' about leavin' her and dating guys." I chuckled somewhat nervously. I don't know why it seemed like some kind of confession when saying it to Gaara, I mean… I suppose it was a confession of sorts, but still._

"_Heh and you all wonder why I don't want a girlfriend." Gaara laughed quietly. Odd, was he implying something having said that? I knew he didn't have a girlfriend, but did that mean he had a _boyfriend _instead?_

"_Oh really? Then… does that mean you have a boyfriend?" I raised my brow and if I didn't know any better, then I would swear that I was having a heart attack at how fast my heart was racing after asking him such a question._

"…_.. No, I don't have a boyfriend…" He said after another short pause, but he said it so low that I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly. I wonder if he was talking so low because Akurei, his dad, was still awake and would no doubt fuss at Gaara about being on his phone at this hour._

"_Huh, so you've dated a guy before?" I somewhat rephrased my question and repositioned myself on the bench, so that I was now laid across it._

"_Maybe….." Gaara answered in a… humorous tone. Now I was a little confused and at the same time a little intrigued, Gaara and I were the closest in our group, yet I never bothered to question him about this before. Hell, if I was being honest with myself, he was the main reason why I thought of dating guys…. Ah, though I must admit… he was the only male I thought of in that way._

"_Hm, interesting…" I absentmindedly as I turned over what he said and our current friendship in my head._

"_How so?" Gaara questioned and briefly pulled me from my thoughts._

"_Nothing really… just thinking..." I told him and continued evaluating different aspects of the information he just gave me._

"…_.. Nothing bad I hope." He said in that same low tone as before. It was at that moment that I decided on something crucial._

"…_Gaara-" I began to speak before the P.A. system went off, announcing that Hinata's train would be arriving in about 5-10 minutes, followed by a loud group that was probably in their early 20s. They were obviously drunk off their asses, but thankfully they decided to catch the train home and not drive, making life that much easier for me._

"_What?" Gaara's voice brought me back to the present conversation._

"_Oh, uh… I- I was thinking that I'm gonna break it off with Tenten tomorrow…" I told him and I was all too serious. I wasn't making any rash decisions or anything, I was making a decision that should've been made long ago, but was just being dragged out._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, but I knew he was just asking for common courtesy. He knew all too well of how serious I was._

"_Yeah, I just can't deal with her any longer…. Guess I'm one the single market for guys starting tomorrow, hah." I chuckled nervously once more and ran my hand through my almost waist length brown hair._

"…_..You sound nervous. If you choose the right guy… you'll have nothing to worry about." Gaara pointed out. Now, the reaction my heart gave to what he just said couldn't be healthy, because I know for certain that if your heart skips a beat like mine just did, you would need to see a doctor and soon._

"_Well, you know, if I date a guy… there's only one guy I could see myself with." I said as evenly as my voice would let me, which wasn't very loud in the end. Partly from the nervousness I was feeling and the fact that I wasn't completely alone on this platform, I'm fairly sure that some of these people recognized me and I did not want them to overhear my conversation on dating the same sex… they would without hesitation tell someone else and in the end it would get back to my father…. And that was something that just couldn't happen._

"…_.Oh… lucky him... If you don't mind me askin'… who is the guy?" Gaara said in a voice that sounded unsure. Did he not want to ask me?_

"…_. Who do you think, Gaara?" I prodded after a short pause to make sure it came out right. I don't know why I was feeling so damn nervous about telling him… ah, maybe my subconscious is guarding itself from rejection?_

"…_.. If luck was on my side, I'd say… me…" Gaara said in the same low voice._

"_Well then, you're a very lucky guy." I said in a more confident voice and tried to ignore the humming bird affect my heart was currently doing._

"…_." There was absolutely no form of reaction or noise from his end of the phone and in all honesty, that worried me to no end. I know I heard him right when he said he hoped it was him, right? Could he have been lying? Or was he just stunned into silence that he was the only guy I wanted to be with? After all, it was somewhat a confession that I wanted to be with him…. Okay, he's been quiet for too long now!_

"_Gaara, you there?" I spoke up and looked at my phone to see if maybe the call was dropped or something…. Nope, it was still in-call with him._

"…_.. Heh, I'm here, a bit shocked… but still here." He answered after another short pause, which didn't put me at ease. I was still a bit nervous that I may have fucked our friendship up._

"_I'm sorry, I, uh, should'a just kept this to myself…" I sat up and put my face back in my free hand. I think I did hear him wrong after all, which was a huge fuck-up._

"_What? No, why?" Gaara questioned in the loudest voice he'd used since calling me._

"_I…. no, it's nothing…" I shook my head. I should just shut up now._

"_Neji," Gaara said in a voice that immediately caught my attention, "don't think for a minute that I'm upset, I'm quite the opposite really…. Heh, I always wished you dated guys." He admitted with a small laugh._

"…_.. When are you coming back to Cali?" I asked after a minute of sorting through my spinning head for the right response._

"_Next week actually, I don't plan on spending an entire summer in Suna." He stated. He had gone back home to visit, mostly for his mother, for the summer, but I guess now I know he had no real plans to stay during the whole vacation… no doubt he didn't want to spend too much time around his dad._

"_Well… how about I pick you up from the airport when you get here?" I offered. I wasn't nervous anymore, I was damn near on cloud nine after his little confession._

"_I'd like that." He said in a happy tone just as the P.A. announced for all boarding passengers to head for the platform, and just as quickly had it been announced did the train blew its horn from down the tracks._

"_Ah, Hinata's train is here. How long are you going to be up?" I asked him and grinned like an idiot._

"_Hmm, well, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon after this." He said just as the train sounded again._

"_Good, cause I'm gonna call you when I get back home, okay?" I informed him._

"_Heh, alright, I'll talk to you then." He agreed and hung up after I gave my reply. I must say, this night turned out to be a good one. To find out that Gaara of all people dated men, and that he'd liked me for who knows how long now, was something that put me in a seriously good mood. As soon as I stood up from the bench, my phone vibrated once more for an in-coming call, but I pretty much knew who it would be without even looking._

"_N-Neji, I'm getting o-off on section e-eight." Hinata stuttered quietly into the phone._

"_Right, I'm already here, see you in a second." I said and pocketed my phone once she hung up. Well, that pretty much confirmed that mother must've called ahead and told her I was picking her up instead of her or one of our drivers. Speaking of drivers, where did the group of drunkards disappear to? Ah, but they're not important, what was important is the fact that Hinata damn near fell flat on her face as she missed the last step in getting off the train, luckily one of the attendants caught her and steadied her._

"_Smooth sis." I jogged up to her and tried to contain my laughter._

"_I-it's not f-funny!" She exclaimed and turned tomato red. She really was easily embarrassed, but that what makes her Hinata after all._

"_Right, right," I chuckled and pulled her luggage off the baggage car, "It should be a good 'mentionable' to mother when we get home." I smirked at her wide eyed expression._

"_N-Neji!" Hinata flustered and followed closely beside me as we made our way to the car, "I c-can't believe mother and f-father let you d-drive this late." She continued once we got to the car._

"_Oh come on Hinata, are you doubting me to? I drive us to school almost every day, so what's the difference?" I rolled my eyes as we put her things in the truck. Was it really so different? I mean, sure the drivers are bit less careful, but even so._

"_No, no! I t-trust you, it's j-just a little s-surprising that they l-let you drive this l-late." She smiled sincerely and climbed in the car._

"_Hahah, ah, I guess you're right. But still, mom did make me drive her car for better safety, as if we're gonna be going through a battlefield or something!" I laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. Since the train had just unloaded close to a dozen people, all of who had family or friends picking them up, the streets weren't as empty as before. However, naturally since we all didn't live in the same direction, we ended up on the main road with only one other car from the station._

"_It's so q-quiet." Hinata pointed out, "Even w-with the clubs letting o-out, there are close to no c-cars." She continued._

"_Hm, well that's good then. Means I don't have to turn my neck like an owl and check every direction every two seconds." I joked, but I was still a bit serious. With the roads this empty, there was really no reason to be more careful than usual. _

"_Heheh, true…. Ah, so a-are things better w-with Tenten?" Hinata asked quietly, but rather abruptly._

"_Heh, funny you should ask…." I laughed nervously. How was I going to tell Hinata that I may or may not be dating Gaara soon? Or better yet, that I was even interested in him? How would she take the fact that I was going to be dating a guy? Even though we share a lot, I honestly don't know what her reaction may be, "I'm… I'm actually gonna break it off with her tomorrow. I just can't handle her constant bickering, you know…" I slid my hand across my face in exhaustion as I waited for the light to turn green._

"_Oh… w-well, I know y-you gave it your b-best." She smiled knowingly at me just as the light turned green, which I proceeded to pull through without looking either way, "so, d-do you have a-any other inter—NEJI!" Hinata screamed and it was in that short second that things seemed to go in slow motion. Once Hinata screamed, I heard the most piercing squealing sound and as I turned to see what she was so scared about, there was a pair of bright lights followed by a sound like a bomb going off, then shards of glass went flying around in the car and finally, and lastly, there was a sensation as if we were caught in a blender. The world around us was spinning so fast, that I actually lost consciousness a few times before finally opening my eyes to a vision of red… what in the hell happened?_

"_Ngh… ah, shit! My head!" I curse and tried to move my arm, which I couldn't even feel, but it was impossible, I couldn't move any part of me. But with that realization, I remembered Hinata, "H-Hinata!?" I turned my head as much to the side as I could, ignoring the painful throb in my shoulder, and saw a sight that could only be processed as my worst nightmare come to life. Hinata was covered in blood and the dashboard seemed like it was a part of her in the most unnatural way possible, and the seatbelt was literally constricting around her chest…. which wasn't moving. I didn't even have time to lose my mind before there were sounds of different people screaming, and it only got louder and louder until it all stopped as I lost consciousness again, but not before I heard someone say something that confirmed what had happened._

"_Someone call 911! There's been a tragic accident!" The person ordered and then…. darkness._

_This couldn't be happening, there was no one there! What the hell happened? One moment Hinata and I were talking so lightly, now… now what? There were so many sounds going on around me that I thought my head might actually explode from the loudness, there were so many voices speaking quickly, followed by the tell-all sound of sirens. I had tried again to move but it was still impossible, mainly due to the extreme pain I felt whenever I tried, and just when I decided to try and open my eyes… the noise stopped. The following noise was a measured dripping of something and the light hum of voices, when I finally opened my eyes, they were met with a faint light coming through some closed curtains. Other than that light, there were no lights on in the room._

"_Ah..." I groaned and let my eyes shut once more. Where the hell was I?_

"_Neji?!" I heard my mothers' voice call out in clear hysteria, at which I quickly opened my eyes to._

"_M-mom?" I said hoarsely in confusion and let my eyes focus on her face directly above mine._

"_Oh gods! You're awake!" Mother burst into tears and crumpled down on my chest… which now had a dull ache in it._

"_Where am I?" I asked her and looked around…. and once I did, I didn't even need her answer._

"_You're in the hospital, where do you think you are?!" Mother shrieked and narrowed her eyes at me…. I could just see the argument building up in her eyes, "Neji… I told you to be careful! I knew I should've driven… you've been unconscious for over five hours now and-and…" She scolded me, but then quickly broke into a fit of sobbing that I have never seen from her._

"_Where… where is Hinata?" I asked all too hesitantly. I didn't see her in the room with me and I didn't even want to think why that may be._

"_S-she's still in s-surgery…" Mom said quietly before being consumed her tears again._

"…_.. W-why!?" I deadpanned and tried to sit up, but was held down by Shizune… where did she come from?_

"_Because you two were in a very serious accident Neji, you're pretty banged up, but Hinata caught the brunt of it all." Shizune explained with a serious look and proceeded to check my vitals._

"_What… oh…. M-mother, I'm-" I began to apologize as best I could, but was interrupted by father entering the room with Tsunade, who proceeded to flick the brightest lights ever on._

"_Hiashi…Tsu-tsunade…" Mother said almost hesitantly. However, father didn't even acknowledge her saying his name… no, he was far too busy glaring at me in a way that only an Uchiha or Gaara could do… and I don't blame him for giving me such a cruel look._

"_Well, she's made it through the surgery just fine Hisae, Neji," Tsunade informed us, "however…. she sustained a pretty hefty amount of internal damage to her abdomen, and due to the locking mechanism of the seatbelt, her heart was fairly damaged as well. It is showing signs of bruising, which will eventually heal, but there will most likely be lingering symptoms because of that." She continued before we could even think of breathing a sigh of relief._

"_A-and… will there be any effects from the abdominal d-damage?" Mother asked with apparent effort to keeping her composure as much as possible._

"…_.. There may and may not be…. Only time will give us a definite answer." Tsunade said after a short pause._

"_What would the symptoms be, should she be affected by it?" Father finally spoke, seeing as how neither I nor my mother was capable of asking._

"_Hm, due to the constriction of the seatbelt, she will have definite bruising and tenderness, that may last anywhere from a week, to being permanent. Which is most often accompanied with lingering heart conditions, that's the most threatening problem as it stands. But, the damage she sustained to her abdomen… she may face… infertility…." She explained with a visible look of unease, worry and sadness…. Wait… infertility? _

"_Oh gods…" Mother finally lost the battle in keeping her tears at bay and all but fell into father's arms. This-this is my fault… the reason for mothers tears, fathers glare and my only siblings health. Even though she was young, I knew that once she found out that she may never be able to have children…. She would be crushed. As my parents, along with Shizune and Tsunade, left the room to further their conversation about the accident, I couldn't help but to overhear a piece of what they were talking about before the completely exited the room._

"—_drunk driver." Shizune confirmed as she shut the door and cut the lights back off, trapping me with my mind, which seemed to take its chance on replaying all that had happened. From Tenten to Gaara and from Hinata to—it's all my fault. I can NEVER forgive myself for being so dumb and not paying closer attention like mother had warned me to do! Now… now Hinata may live a life full of pain and health issues and the possibility of never having children of her own. It's all my fault…. This is all my fault…._

_****End flashback****_

"Neji… I swear, if I have to say your name one more time…." Gaara's voice sounded through the brunettes unwanted reminiscing of the past.

"But you love sayin' my name, don't you?" Neji slowly turned towards the redhead.

"I won't argue against that, but still… are we just going to sit here?" Gaara questioned as only he and Neji remained in the car, even after having arrived back in the garage of their apartment style building. Hinata had already went upstairs to rest as soon as they had arrived there, which was about 15 minutes ago.

"I guess that's a good idea, what do you think?" Neji faked a look of concentration, but ultimately ended up smirking at his serious looking boyfriend.

"Ha-ha." Gaara retorted and proceeded to exit his blood red Audi coupe followed by his snickering grey eyed consort. Gaara knew at some point, if Neji kept freaking out about one of Hinata's episodes, he would be the next one in the hospital from stress. It wasn't as if she had these attacks often, this was probably the 2nd one since the year started, so considering that the year was already more than halfway through, she was doing pretty well. But, no, you couldn't get that logic through Neji's thick skull and as they made their way to the redheads apartment, by order of Gaara because he had already informed Shino on the day's events and he would no doubt already be with Hinata, he thought of the many different ways that he could distract Neji from worrying himself silly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I just. . have no words right now. But, as always, your reviews are very much appreciated. Especially in this time of disaster. . . Until next time.

**Reason for song: **This song expresses what Neji had realized from his father, so much so that it should be deemed dedicated to him. "All of the people are in the sky,  
>Inside the cage that is called "Freedom", Having only you is alright, amongst this sky,I don't need wings anymore" . . . It is perfect.<p>

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	13. Chapter 12-1

**AN: **Okay, I know I'm SUPER behind in posting this chapter! BUT I have a good excuse. . . I simply forgot that I hadn't posted it. . . GOMEN MIN'NA! I've. . . just be so wrapped up in so many other things! Forgive my slipping of the mind! You may read now!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 12 {Part 1}<strong>

**October 10th **

**Creed- My Sacrifice**

* * *

><p><strong>8:17am<strong>

"So? Excited about finally joinin' the 21 and up club little brother?" Kyuubi mussed his blonde haired brother's hair playfully.

"Kyuu…" Naruto drawled out and gave the redhead a death glare, "it's my fuckin' birthday…. So why in the _hell_ do I have to wear this!? Heck, how anyone could even be excited about _anythin'_ dressed like this would be amazing." He continued and motioned to the costume he was wearing.

"No poutin', its tradition that those who just crossed* during the month of their birthday wear somethin' characterizing who they are!" Kyuu tsk'd and gave a final appraising look-over Naruto, who was dress slightly different than he would be any other day, such as the bright orange half-shirt and black skinny jeans, and topped off with a pair of bright orange fox ears on his head, along with a choker adorned with a bell around his neck and finally a medium length fluffy equally orange fox tail attached to his backside.

"Ugh! Gods I can't _wait_ for this day to be over! I look ridiculous Kyuu!" Naruto exasperated and flinched when he looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time since putting the outfit on.

"Hahah, well, just be thankful you only have to look like this for a few hours. I'm pretty sure baby Uchiha, even with the way things are between you two, will love it!" Kyuu laughed, "Now let's get you to campus!" He continued and wrenched the blonde from the mirror before he could sulk about the aforementioned raven and all but dragged him from the suite and then down to the elevator. Once in the garage the redhead continued to pull his little dressed up brother like a ragdoll.

"Cut it out Kyuu, ya tryin' to rip my arm-" Naruto resisted as they passed through the gates to their cars, but was cut off once he smacked into the redheads back, "dammit Kyuu!" He cursed and grabbed his cheek.

"Oh shut it, now, keep complainin' and I'll have you wearing it all day." Kyuubi threatened and then pointed at the two Uchiha brothers, along with Kiba, Shika, Neji and Gaara, who were all currently gaping at Naruto and his _'Birthday outfit'_. The laughter that followed only made Naruto wish he could really turn into some kind of beast and just bring the whole garage down on his boisterously laughing so called friends.

"Oh man! Hahahahah!" Kiba laughed hysterically, being all too happy to have that damned collar finally removed when he crossed, and clutched at his sides, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Shut it dog breath!" Naruto growled and made a move towards the laughing brunette, but was stopped as his red-head brother quickly snapped a leash on him and yanked him back, "you've gotta be kiddin' me Kyuu…." He glared back and received nothing but a grin and a shrug.

"_Nice_." Neji and Shika smirked, only to receive a crushing blow to their foot from the teal eyed male and slit eyed brunette beside them.

"Now you really look like a fox, Naruto." Gaara removed his foot from the Hyuga's, while trying refrain from laughing anymore.

"Not you to Gaara… shit, this is like the 8th level of hell." Naruto gritted his teeth in embarrassment and hesitantly looked towards the raven, who most likely wasn't even acknowledging his existence as he had been doing for the past _month_. Though, upon seeing the pale Uchiha's expression he felt a somewhat glee build up in his stomach.

"Heh, best reaction yet." Itachi chuckled and produced a handkerchief in front his little brother, who quickly took it and covered his bleeding nose.

"Shut up 'Tachi! W-what's up with that outfit?" Sasuke diverted the conversation back towards Kyuu.

"Ya like baby Uchiha? It's his birthday outfit!" Kyuubi said a little too much enthusiasm and forced Naruto to spin around, then with a quick shared smirk with Itachi he added, "annnnd, also since you two are line brothers now…" he grinned mischievously as he waltz over to Sasuke and linked the leash around his wrist, "you get to walk him while he's in costume!" He grinned with a wink.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke hissed and tried to snap the leash off, but with him still holding the tissue to his nose it was hard to do.

"Kyuu what the hell man!?" Naruto looked at his brother with eyes wide from shock, _'I think he's finally lost it.'_ He affirmed mentally.

"It's for ya guys own good, a little time together is good for ya!" Kyuu mussed both of the glaring boys' hair. Sasuke was completely pissed to put it mildly, and Naruto was both pissed and nervous, sure he wanted to be around the raven and try to talk to him about the incident that lead to their breakup, but being forced to be near him was not the right way to go about it.

"Itachi, this won't solve _anything_. It's just a dumb idea _and_ outfit." Sasuke mention in an irritated voice.

"Huh, well, if you think that… then you all wouldn't mind changin' into something similar, now would you?" Itachi smirked at his brother, and then to the rest of the group, who all now wore horrified expressions at the possibility of it all.

"W-waddya mean _Sasuke_, i-it's a good… idea—err outfit…." Kiba narrowed his eyes at the kamikaze raven and scrambled to say anything that wouldn't have them in the same predicament as their blonde friend.

"Hah, I thought so, now," Itachi smirked from beside his blacked out SUV, "Let's get going, today is gonna be a long one." He continued and climbed into the truck, swiftly followed by the others, except Kyuubi who scurried off towards his sports car. Once they were all in the truck, the irritation flowing from Naruto and Sasuke was so thick, that you'd need a chainsaw to cut through it, being of course due to the fact that Naruto didn't want to be seen on campus in current condition and Sasuke didn't want to be near the blonde, let alone chained to him. Sure, being seen by his friends was embarrassing on a separate level and even seeing Sasuke succumb to a nose bleed from the outfit was something he enjoyed internally, but having to be around the majority of the campus student body and being leashed to the raven was something that tore right into his pride.

**10:02am {D.P.O.V.}**

**Interrogation 103**

"Today we will be practicing the "Good cop, Bad cop" side of interrogating here in the mock interrogations room, you are to take this completely serious as it will count as part of your final. So I don't want any horse playing while we're all down here, understood?" The scary looking instructor warned and took in every face in the two way mirror room.

"Ibiki, how do you expect me to participate in this condition?" Sasuke asked with a skeptical look towards the man who was in charge of interrogations down at the precinct, and then down at the chain around his wrist.

"Easy, you'll just have to interrogate Uzumaki for your grade." Ibiki grinned sadistically at the two. He already knew, thanks to Itachi, that Sasuke was not to be unlinked from Naruto until noon. But then again, seeing the raven in such discomfort gave him an inward glee of sorts.

"Damn, ya guys day just gets better and better!" Kiba laughed from beside the glowering raven.

"Kiba, shut up will ya?" Naruto sighed as he leaned against the table in front of the mirror, _'Fuckin' Kyuu… I swear I'm gonna get him back for this.'_ He promised himself.

"Aww is the lil' Kit feelin' feisty? Woof!" Kiba mocked and barked at his suffering friend.

"Inuzuka, since you're already talking so much, you head in there first." Ibiki ordered and sent him and another student into the room despite the small protest the brunette put up before going on the other side of the mirror.

The mock interrogations continued on one after the other, with some failing miserably and others going off without a hitch. Ibiki had made this lesson a real jigsaw case, what with each person who was doing the interrogating having a folder full of personal puzzling facts, that no one besides the one being interrogated knew were true, in which both persons had to follow through with without screwing up the given information. Sure, it was somewhat easy for the person asking the questions to piece together the facts, but what made it difficult was the fact that if the person being interrogated faltered with coming up with a plausible excuse or answer, it would count against both of their grades. So in the end, both people needed to be in sync with each other and remain on their toes. Finally, it was Sasuke and Naruto's turn to enter the interrogation room, even though he was irritated as hell, Sasuke forced back that feeling and opened the folder to begin. But as he quickly looked over the blondes' "Wrap sheet" he narrowed his eyes to slits at the information that he just knew Itachi or Kyuu, or possibly both, had a hand in putting together, if not done so completely by himself.

'_Dammit Itachi,'_ Sasuke mentally cursed his brother before clearing his throat and beginning, "Mr. Uzumaki, can you tell me where you were on the date of: June 3, 2011?" Sasuke asked calmly as he sat across from the blue eyed male.

"….. I was at my family's lodge up in the mountains." Naruto answered with narrowed eyes, after having to will his teeth to unclench, having known exactly where this examination would be headed and he wasn't too thrilled to have a crowd witness it, _'Kyuu, Itachi… what the hell have you done...'_ He mentally growled.

"And were you alone while at your parents lodge?" Sasuke questioned as he took his seat across from Naruto, even though he really wanted to stand as far away from him as possible, but with the leash still binding him to the birthday boy he had no choice.

"No." Naruto sighed his answer.

"Would you mind telling me the names of whom all were with you at the time?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the checklist of people in the folder.

"… Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Kurama Uzumaki, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Gaara Suna, and Neji and Hinata Hyuga…" Naruto listed and slightly gritted his teeth at the end.

"I see, and what were all of you doing at your "family's" lodge?" Sasuke asked as he quickly checked off the mention names as an excuse not to look up at him.

"We go there every summer and winter vacation, so we do lots of things during that time." Naruto explained.

"Such as?" Sasuke pressed and forced himself to look up to the tan male. But to his internal glee, Naruto currently had his head resting in his hand while staring off towards the wall.

"In the summer: Hiking, rock climbing or swimming. Winter: Snowboarding, random snowball wars or just staying inside and relaxing." The blonde tacked off with his fingers, but kept his gaze from the raven.

"I see… so at the time of 2am on the date in question… where were you?" Sasuke hesitated very slightly, not really wanted to ask, but he didn't have a choice.

"….." Naruto didn't reply, which wasn't too bad seeing as some people can be stubborn during these things. _'Fuckin' 'A' man, this isn't right.'_ He mentally sighed.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please answer my question." Sasuke growled slightly and folded his hands in front of his face. _'I'm going to kill those idiots…'_ He promised himself.

"…. I-I was drunk… so…" Naruto trailed off and looked over the ravens shoulder to the mirror that only reflected him and the back of the pale body in front of him.

"Let me restate what I said then… were you with anyone at the aforementioned date and time?" Sasuke asked as evenly as he could, feeling more and more irritated.

"…. Yes…" Naruto nodded.

"And who were you with?" Sasuke questioned and tried his best not to break the pen clutched between his hands.

"…. Hinata Hyuga…." Naruto said in was voice just above a whisper.

"Was anyone else aware that you two were together during this time?" Sasuke continued in almost a dejected tone.

"No." Naruto clipped.

"Alright," Sasuke nodded and looked down at the folder to jot down his responses, "It appears that a few people questioned yours and Miss Hyuga's absence, what were you two doing at this time?" He continued without looking up, he was dangerously close to losing his composure as it was, due to all the questions that, if he were being honest with himself, he wanted to know since their break up.

"….. I plead the fifth." Naruto grimaced slightly.

"That is not an option Mr. Uzumaki!" Sasuke shot up and slammed his hand on the table, which in turn unintentionally yanked the blonde forward slightly, _'Shit… this is too much.'_ He thought and gritted his teeth.

"Tsk, we… we were talking!" Naruto admitted and rubbed his neck.

"At two in the morning? You two were talking? About what?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side skeptically.

"…. We were just talkin' about different stuff, things that happened during that school year… things that happened back when we were dating. It was just drunken conversations, really!" Naruto hurled out what happened.

"Surely you two must still have romantic feelings for each other to sneak off and _'Talk'_, correct?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"We didn't _sneak_ off, she had come looking for me 'cause she was concerned… and we don't have any romantic feelings towards each other anymore, we're just friends now." Naruto answered, _'This isn't how I wanted to tell him what happened…'_ He mentally choked and fought back tears of malice, knowing that they had an audience in the other room.

"So in the end all you two did was talk?" Sasuke asked as he sat back down, "That's not what the report says… what _else_ happened?" He continued and played the act of flipping through the file.

"…. We ended up talking about our past relationship, and then… being that we were drunk, one thing lead to another and… we ended up sleeping together." Naruto unwillingly admitted and let his head fall into his hands.

"Hn, I see here that both of you were, at the time, involved with someone else. So, even though both of you were currently in relationships, you still had sex? Did the wellbeing of the persons you were with ever cross your minds? Even drunk people have some comprehension as to what they're doing, so what makes your case any different?" Sasuke hurled out questions, unconsciously asking what he felt.

"We were drunk as hell! We didn't know what we had done until _after_ we messed up, we love the people we were with and would never even think to hurt them in any way!" Naruto looked up and for the first time in a long time, blue met with onyx, but it wasn't a pleasant connection. It was one filled with rage, hurt, and guilt.

"….. Never the less, due to your slip up, those who were involved are hurt and your actions may never be forgiven. I hope you and Miss Hyuga are prepared to atone for what you've done. I have all the information I need… next time we met it will be judgment time." Sasuke placed his stoic mask back on and stood with the folder, "You're free to go for now." He continued and turned towards the mirror, causing the blonde to stand as well.

"_Very_ well executed you two, I must say _job well done_. Alright, that's all for today's class, you can all leave." Ibiki spoke through the speaker in the next room and dismissed everyone. As the class came out from the other side of the mirror, through a hidden door on the side, Sasuke and Naruto didn't miss the odd look given to them by Kiba as they walked back into the viewing side of the room to collect their things, making them the only ones left down there. However, as the raven turned to head up and out of the building he was halted due to the lack of movement at the other end of the leash, he was still all too upset with the costume wearing male and therefore didn't even want to turn to face him, he even contemplated on dragging the blonde along by force, but knew he would just get reprimanded for doing so. But before he could decide what to do, Naruto spoke up.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto hesitated slightly, but seeing as how Sasuke just stood there he continued, "I'm sorry, I should have told you when it happened." He exhaled.

"…. It wouldn't have changed anything if you did." Sasuke replied with his back still towards him.

"Yeah, I know… but, it was a mistake… a big one. You have to understand that, _please_." Naruto pleaded.

"…. I do understand, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, saying his name for the first time since the club and turned to face the blonde, "but do you honestly think that I would just accept your slip up?" He asked, silencing whatever Naruto was about to say, pretty much knowing what he was going to say either way.

"No, and you have every right to be pissed and dump me… but I … I just wanted you to know that it wasn't on purpose and—" Naruto started to blab before getting cut off again.

"I know that much, dobe…." Sasuke said using the nickname he gave him long ago, "you guys would never do… what you did… on purpose." He continued despite his discomfort at talking about the incident, "but, even knowing that, you just can't imagine how pissed I am at you…. but…" He continued with mixed feelings. He didn't know whether he was somehow happier now knowing a little more on the topic, or if he was still seeing red over the sheer fact that it had happened at all…. as it was now, he was possibly both.

"But what was done is done…" Naruto sighed knowing that was the only outcome of this conversation and leaned against the table.

"You're right, it can't be undone and I can't forget what you've done," Sasuke agreed and moved to stand right in front of the distraught blonde, "But, I… even after all that's happened, I suppose I can still try to forgive your stupid mistake." He mentioned with a tiny, yet small, sad smile. _'I guess I really can't stay mad at him…'_ he mentally mused.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed and with extreme hesitance reached out to run his thumb over the Uchiha's cheek, catching a seemingly unnoticed tear, "you're cryin'…" he gave a small grin of his own, one that broke Sasuke's resolve.

"Of course I am you idiot!" Sasuke choked out and grabbed the blondes' shirt, "The one person I love broke my fuckin' heart! What in the hell do you expect me to do!?" He shrieked and didn't even dare to knock away the pair of arms that wound around him as he clutched and cried into the thin shirt of his tormentor. The raven mentally noted that he would just accept the fact that he was losing his mind later, for now all he wanted to do was let his feelings run wild.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem good enough," Naruto said into the raven's neck, "But, it's all I can say, _besides_ sayin' how stupid I am." He continued and let the true love of his life cry, while trying his best not to break down as well. The two of them stayed in that emotion filled embrace for who knows how long, even though Sasuke had finally at some point stopped crying, neither one of them could find the will to move or even answer the on and off again buzzing's of their phones. But once they heard the faint bell of the campus tower toll, they both knew that the next class would be gathering where they were soon, so with that they slowly separated and gathered their belongings, as well as checked their phones, at which Naruto sighed at.

"I got summoned to the old man's class…" Naruto groaned.

"Hn, well lets go, this ought to be good." Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged on the leash and lead the way. It was then that he remembered something, "You know this was 'Tachi and Kyuu's doing right?" Sasuke mentioned as they walked out the building.

"Heh, yeah, I know… that's why I'm goin' to kick Kyuu's ass when we get home." Naruto nodded with a tight smirk.

"Same here, only with 'Tachi." Sasuke agreed with the same expression, "And don't think for one second that you're completely off the hook here either." He continued with the smirk still in place and turned to continue to walk across the campus in a fairly better mood than before, even though he didn't like the method, he supposed that what the two older brothers did was through the best and albeit successful intentions.

**11:28am**

**English**

"—y point _is_, Shakespeare's _sexual_ innuendo's, directed towards both same and opposite sexes, made for some of the best literary feats of all time! The subtly of it all, from Juliet's young _bosom_ to Ophelia's _'Country'_ were all _very_ well implied. Hmm, yes, makes me envious of his _adventures_ to procure such writings." The white haired English instructor prattled.

"Envious even of the consequences' that followed his _'adventures'_, Jiraiya?" Sai smile wryly at the obviously perverted professor.

"Yes! As they say, _'nothing ventured, nothing gained!' _ Life is full of opportunities' and once in a lifetime chances! Without risks or consequences' most things today wouldn't be possible!" Jiraiya enthused, "I'll drive it into you by the end of this semester what the benefits of sexual conquests are!" He continued and waved his hand, signaling that the class was over.

"How you haven't been pinned as a sex offender is what I wanna know." Tenten sighed as she passed Jiraiya.

"I heard that…" Jiraiya glowered after his bun haired student, who proceeded to poke her tongue out at him just as she left the class with Sai grinning beside her.

"Give it a rest old man." Kyuubi leaned against his grandfather's desk, "And speakin' of adventures, you tell Nar' about your next one yet?" He continued with a raised brow.

"Hmph, no, but he should be here shortly. I sent him a message earlier and told him to come see me after his morning classes." Jiraiya mentioned just as the person of topic walked into the class with an irritated looking raven trailing behind him and a leash hanging around his wrist instead of being in a vice grip like earlier.

"What is it old—Kyuu! Dammit, are you gonna stalk me or somethin' today!?" Naruto cut himself off and jabbed a finger at his shadowing brother.

"Pfft! As if, I was just sittin' in on Jiraiya's class. Don't get ya panties in a bunch." Kyuubi laughed.

"How about I shove these _panties_ down ya throat…." Naruto grumble mostly to himself.

"What was that?" Kyuu narrowed his eyes.

"N-nothin', look, my class is over, so can I change?" Naruto pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah after you're done talkin' to pops." Kyuu rolled his eyes at the plea, only to smirk at the end.

"It's probably something offensive…" Sasuke snipped from behind his blonde pet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jiraiya huffed and began to gather his things, "either way Naruto, I'm going out of town again for one of my… seminars and it's your turn to come with me." He continued and gave his whisker face grandson an accomplished smile.

"I knew it…" The raven pinched his nose.

"Oh come on! Why can't you just take Kyuu again? _I'm_ the one with all the classes this semester!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And _I_ have my final thesis and graduation worry about, I don't have the time." Kyuu smiled thankfully.

"Time my ass! This isn't fair…" Naruto folded his arms in defeat.

"Hahah, not to worry, it's not going to be long this time, at the most a week." Jiraiya mentioned.

"When is it?" Sasuke interjected, sensing that the whisker cheek male was most likely too angry to speak at the moment and ignoring the sly smirk the redhead was currently giving him… most likely cause by the fact that Sasuke even cared to ask when his little brother would be going out of town.

"We'll need to leave early next Monday, so you have a week to get everything situated and by that, I mean letting Tsunade know about your absences." Jiraiya grinned coly.

"Why in the hell do _I_ have to tell her!? _You're _the one draggin' me along, _you_ should tell her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If I tell her, she'll kill me… and you don't want that happening to your dear old granddad now do you?" The white haired man snickered as he finished packing his shoulder bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Your cowardice is gonna leave ya with only one grandson _old _man…" Naruto glowered after his retreating grandfather.

"Nonsense! You'll be fine, later!" Jiraiya gave him thumbs up before quickly exiting the classroom, leaving a peeved blonde, annoyed raven and snickering redhead behind him.

"What are you laughin' about?" Sasuke leered at the man in question.

"Hmmm? Ohhh nothin', heh," Kyuu shrugged and slung an arm over each of the boys shoulder, "Just that ya two look like you're in lighter moods than this mornin'!" He continued with a cocky grin. _'Heh, I have a feelin' our little _test _worked 'Tachi.'_ He noted mentally.

"Oh really? That's odd, 'cause I _still_ feel like killin' a certain someone…" Sasuke glared at the redhead next to him, though in Kyuubi's mind, he was looking past him and towards his blonde brother.

"Eh? Really?" The redhead gapped at the pale boy beside him and then looked towards his little brother with a confused expression.

"What? Ya look surprised bro, now why would that be?" Naruto cocked a blonde brow at him, "is somethin' wrong?" He continued with faux concern.

"….. Hmph, not really… now," Kyuu shrugged and grabbed the raven's wrist, "I'm barrowing Nar' for a minute, you can go and do whatever you please for now, we're gonna go see Tsunade before headin' home. I hear she has a little birthday gift for ya!" He continued with a grin at Naruto and unlocked the latch connecting the two and then proceeded to tug the blonde away before Sasuke could even reply.

"Wait! Where are you takin' me Kyuu?!" Naruto protested, "Let me change first dammit!" He gripped as he was dragged out of the classroom.

"Tsk tsk tsk, so many questions! Just come along now!" Kyuubi grinned as he hurried out of the class with his hostage before Sasuke could even think of how or if he should react. Only once the two brothers were out of the room, did Sasuke suddenly realize something and ran out the class with a question burning in his head. Usually he would ignore something, or basically anything that that idiot said, but with everything going on lately, he just needed to get some answers. Once he was outside he quickly whipped his head back and forth in search of where he had gone, he knew he couldn't have gotten too far already and just as he thought that did he see the person he was searching for kneeling next to the tennis court gate and jogged towards him with irritation.

"Hey, Jiraiya stop snoopin'!" Sasuke hollered loud enough for everyone within a 30 foot radius to hear, including the girls stretching on the court, who promptly glared death at the white haired man as he hustled away and over to the raven to cover his mouth.

"Are you tryin' to get me kill you little twerp!?" Jiraiya hissed and hurried himself and the raven away from the court.

"Serves you right… Tenten was right, how aren't you listed as a sex offender?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed himself from the eccentric man's grip.

"Oh ho ho! You heard that did you? In that case, I hope you were there to catch at least the end of my session. It was _far_ more interesting." Jiraiya nodded with self-praise.

"Actually, I did and that's kinda the reason why I came lookin' for you. I wanted to ask your opinion on a certain… problem." The raven mentioned and crossed his arms.

"_Really_ now?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin and slung an arm over the pale male, "What kind of _problem_ is this?" He continued in, what could only be described as, a lecherous tone and casually began to walk with the raven in willing tow.

"Hn, let's start first with the prattlin' you were doing about "The benefits of sexual conquests"." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the older man's tone and let him be lead to wherever, "What do you think a drawback of that would be?" He questioned. _'I swear, he'll make anythin' seems perverted.'_ He inwardly confirmed.

"Huh, a drawback? Well, other than _contracting_ something nasty, I say there are no negative outcomes of such _ventures_!" Jiraiya enthused in a serious tone.

"But that's just from the standpoint of someone who is single though. You think the same still goes for someone who is otherwise involved?" The pale male stated and asked a more pinpointed question.

"Hmm, sexual conquests don't necessarily have to cease when you are, as you put it, _'otherwise involved'_. Couples often use the _beneficial_ side of such conquests if they feel the _fire_ is going out, for example: BDSM, toys or both can agree to bring in a third party to help _spice_ things back up!" The white haired man nodded and sat down in one of the many gazeboes on the campus.

"… What's the point of involving someone else in your sexual relationship? If either person isn't interested anymore, then they should just find other partners… but split up first." Sasuke stated in a detached tone. Even with the little make-up session with Naruto earlier, he of course still couldn't shake away the stabbing hurt, even though he had chased down Jiraiya for some form of reassurance on the matter, just hearing him mention the possibility of stale sex didn't make him feel any better.

"….. This is about you and Naruto." Jiraiya confirmed with a sadden look at the raven next to him, "Look, Sasuke, even though I work to instill _'Sexual conquests'_ into everyone, I know my grandson would _never_ do something so ludicrous on purpose. What he and Hinata did was something that was indeed a _huge_ mistake, and I know _you_ know better than to think that he would ever even think to cheat on you with _anyone_." He said with reassurance and placed his hand on the ravens head.

"Hn, part of me knows that… but, it still happened and because of that the other part of me just wants to hurt him because of it… in more ways than one." Sasuke crouched over and grumbled into his hands.

"Geez, I sometimes wonder who the stupidest one between you two is…" Jiraiya tsk'd, "You've known Naruto for practically your whole life, yet you send him to the gallows for this mistake. I'm more than positive that he has already beaten himself up over this… I know Kurama and Itachi have already done something to get you two to at least talk some things out. So did you?" He continued in clear agitation.

"Yeah… we talked a little. I even told him would try to forgive him, but-" Sasuke nodded before being silenced.

"_But_ nothing, if you said you are going to try, you should do just that. Don't promise him something like that just to turn around and stab him in the back, you'll only make things worse by trying for revenge." The older man warned in a harsh tone.

"….. Right…" Sasuke sighed just as the campus bell tolled. _'It's still not fair…'_ He mentally added.

"I know it's hard, but you two can recover from this. It might take time, but what you two have is something worth fighting for. As the saying goes _'something worth having, is something worth fighting _for'." Jiraiya grinned and mussed the pale boy's hair as he stood, "well, I've got to get going… _now_. You go make _plans_ to talk with my grandson." He glanced at his watch, "but be a little nice, it's his birthday after and I know you've both gone without any _'sexual benefits'_ for nearly a month now." He added with a lecherous smirk before exiting the gazebo, leaving the young Uchiha to reflect on their conversation in more ways than one. He couldn't deny what the red-streaked faced man had said, that what he and Naruto's relationship was something worth fighting for. He knew it would be hard for himself to just suck up what happened, mistake or not, but deep down he really wanted to and would try to put it behind him… well, at least put one _thing _behind him. However, after sitting there for roughly ten minutes, the raven felt something or someone heavy settle on his head.

"Oi, so this is where ya disappeared to baby Uchiha, I was startin' to thing I had lost ya forever!" Kyuubi sighed in mock relief.

"Where else would I be, besides on campus? Itachi drove me here and he had to go to the station for whatever reason and you ran off with Naruto… so tell me how I was goin' to get home." Sasuke stood up and away from the redhead, only to glare at him once he faced him.

"I'm sure the girls here, and some of the guys, would've loved to give ya a _ride_ home." Kyuu winked at the now glowering raven.

"Your family must have an idiot gene…" The onyx eyed male scoffed as the older Uzumaki entered the gazebo. _'I wonder which parent carries it…'_ He mentally mused.

"Hm? _What_ was that?" The redhead narrowed his eyes at the shorter body in front of him.

"Nothin', so can we leave now?" Sasuke pressed. He had been through enough today and wanted nothing more right now than to be back home relaxing.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Kyuu nodded and turned to head towards the parking deck. However, there was one question that Sasuke wanted an answer to and he didn't feel like waiting until he saw Itachi to ask. So once they were in the privacy of the redhead's car, did he voice what was nagging at him.

"So, the interrogation…." Sasuke mentioned calmly from the passenger seat as he was driven away from the campus.

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about young one." Kyuubi articulated with a slight shrug. The way he said it would've seemed as if he didn't really know what the raven was talking about, but the fact that he only spoke like that when he was lying gave him away and the sly smirk didn't help any either.

"Cut the crap Kyuu, we both know it was you and 'Tachi that pulled that stunt." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the grinning redhead.

"Oh? So ya two _are_ talkin' again?" Kyuubi exclaimed with wide eyes and looked expectantly at his passenger, despite the fact that he was now on the highway and speeding no less.

"No…. well, not really," Sasuke hesitated, thinking briefly about the conversation he just had with Jiraiya, "Anyways, why did you guys interfere?" He continued and crossed his arms.

"…. Isn't it obvious, Sasuke?" Kyuubi said in a serious tone, "ever since Naruto told me what happened, I can of course understand you being pissed, but you still should take time to talk and straighten these things out." He mentioned with a focused look on the road.

"Heh, yeah right…. It's not somethin' that so easy to discuss." Sasuke sighed in frustration... he and Jiraiya, as well as everyone else, were on the same team.

"I know, and that's exactly why I had 'Tachi give Ibiki that mock test. We figured you guys could use a little _push_…." Kyuubi explained, "So, did it help?" He glanced over at the brooding Uchiha.

"….. I-I don't know," Sasuke mumbled after a brief pause, "Like I told him, I'm not dumb enough to think that he, _they_, did… what they did on purpose. But…" He trailed off.

"But?" Kyuu pressed as he pulled into their private parking deck and pulled into his parking space.

"…. I said I could forgive him, I mean, I know it was a mistake… but still…" Sasuke sighed as he climbed out of the flossy sports car.

"Forgive and let be, Sasuke," A deep and knowing voice spoke from behind him, "some things happen for a reason and are nothing more than a test, take it in stride." Itachi continued with a pointed glance at the redhead, who simply rolled his eyes at its implied purpose.

"You guys act as if it's that easy, you've never had to go through something like this." The short haired raven said in an annoyed tone as he followed behind the two in question.

"True, we haven't been through _exactly_ what you two are dealing with, but we've been through just as taxing circumstances." Itachi mentioned with a knowing glance back at his little brother.

"Tsk, like I said, it's not that easy—" Sasuke began to repeat himself before being cut off.

"We never said it wouldn't be," Kyuu interjected, "but it's somethin' you two need to work out… besides, ya already said you'd forgive him. So start with that and let bygones be bygones." He finished and stepped into the elevator.

"…. I don't think that's the right term for this…" Itachi cocked a brow at his redhead.

"Does it matter?" Kyuubi challenged his comment.

"_Idiot_…." The two ravens sighed and waited for the elevator to make its final stop.

"By the way, where is Naruto?" Sasuke voiced his inquiry.

"So you care about his whereabouts now?" Kyuubi elbowed the sorter of the three playfully.

"Hmph, that's not it, it's just that he was with you earlier is all." Sasuke shrugged with indifference.

"Oh he's around somewhere…" Kyuu sung and shared an accomplished smirk with Itachi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke cocked his brow as the door opened up to his and Itachi's floor, but just as he was about to exit the elevator Itachi halted him, which only made his suspicions grow, "Itachi…" He narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Heh, you play nice now Sasuke." Itachi smirked just as the elevator doors closed, leaving his little brother to stand in the elevator in confusion, "You don't think we're being too pushy?" He glanced over at his redhead lover.

"Nah… but I think we can let things play-out on its own from here out." Kyuubi shrugged and grabbed Itachi's hand as they entered the living room, "Besides, I want to focus on something else right now." He smirked and swiftly led them to his suite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And so ends another chapter! So, off I go now to write the next one before I get distracted!

**Reason for song: **i think this song fits pretty good with this chapter, sacrifices were made some for the better though! Also, Tee-hee, its really one of my favorite songs ever!

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: **H-heeeeeyy, min'na... Um... I can explain! One word, WORK. Ugh, I swear it doesnt seem like that long ago that I posted the last chapter! And then to find out that I already had this chapter written and ready to go!? My sincerest apologizes I SWEAR to it! Well... I'll leave you to read and to curse me to the deepest pits of hell where I am from! Now, read you faithful readers, read!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chp. 13<strong>**

**October 18****th**

**phantogram- Black Out Days**

* * *

><p><strong> S.P.O.V.<strong>

**2:47Pm**

Once again here the younger Uchiha sat in his insufferable business class not really listening to his forever 'iron-rod-stuck-up-his-ass' teacher Danzo, despite how much he had wanted to skip out, and almost had if it hadn't been for Itachi dumping a cup of ice cold water on him while he slept. So now, not only was he pissed about that, but he was also pissed that Danzo seemed to be hell bent on having him answer damn near every question he asked, even though there were twenty others in the class able to do so. Then to top it all off, even though he tried to convince himself otherwise, he was pissed that his remade-boyfriend had left the day before without so much as a goodbye, but the blondes white haired grandfather may have been more at fault for that, seeing as how whenever he drags one of his grandsons along to one of his so called seminars, he always kidnapped their cell phones and more than likely all but dragged them to his waiting car, hence not giving them even a second to say goodbye. However, the more the pale male thought on this topic, the more agitated he became as he himself found ways that his blonde could've came to see him before leaving, such as if he had just woken up earlier! But, before he could steam over the possible scenes, heard a faint snap before a painful sting struck the back of his neck.

"_Shit!"_ Sasuke hissed under his breath and turned around with a death glare only to see Shikamaru shrug with a lazy smirk pulling at his lips. Even though the raven knew that if he were to shout and throw something at the Nara like he felt, he knew his pain-in-the-ass teacher would make a big fuss out of him doing so, _"Shika what the fuck!?"_ He hissed under his breath after a quick glance towards the instructor.

"_I'm bored."_ Shikamaru basically mouthed with a tired shrug and moved to rest his head in his palm, _"Besides, your brooding is freaking Hinata out."_ He continued after a slight yawn and shifted his gaze towards the lavender haired girl seated beside him at his table, though one seat away. To say she looked scared was a bit of an overstatement, she resembled more of a deer caught in headlights, she had a look that was crossed somewhere in between nervous and worried, but after Shika threw attention towards her she just looked utterly embarrassed.

"_I'm n-not freaking out!"_ Hinata defended herself with a slight blush crossing over her cheeks and threw the accusing pineapple-haired boy a small glare.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Sasuke said and gave her a small smirk before facing forward again. He knew that being angry at the grey-eyed girl wouldn't do him any more good than being angry with Naruto, and seeing as how he decided to put that incident behind him and forgive him, then he had no choice but to forgive her as well. Even he wasn't so cold hearted to know that she wouldn't do such a thing on purpose… but then again deep down he had known his blonde would never either. However, before he could even get sucked back into his, as Shika had said 'brooding', the grumpy-ass of a teacher decided to end the class ten minutes earlier than normal… odd.

"I'll end todays class early, just don't get used to it… dismissed." Danzo grunted out, but not before sending the Uchiha a nasty glare, the raven only guessed that he was possibly peeved that he couldn't find a logical reason to yell at him today. But even so, that thought alone made the raven smirk at the old man before quickly and thankfully leaving the class with Shika and Hinata half a step behind him.

"Geez, that old geezer just needs to retire already, he's such a drag." Shika stated in an irritated tone.

"I wonder w-why Miss Tsunade doesn't just f-fire him, like budget c-cuts?" Hinata chirped in and pulled her lone book closer to her chest.

"Hn, because bastards like him already know where they fit in budget wise." Sasuke mentioned as his eye twitched in aggravation at how true his words really were.

"Agreed, if that were the case he'd have been fired back in Hana, Itachi and Kyuu's early years." Shika pointed out and then groaned out something along the lines of "Troublesome".

"W-well, look at the b-bright side," Hinata said in apparent happiness, which only earned her looks of pure confusion, "we only have t-to put up with him f-for two more months!" She continued with a thankful grin and a noticeable blush, caused by the two ravens questionable stares.

"It can't pass by quick enough." Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair and they all turned and headed towards the parking deck.

"You read my mind," Shika nodded and slowly smirked as he remembered something, "by the way, you know he was only callin' on you so much because of Naruto's absence." He mentioned with a bit more alertness.

"Hn, trust me, I know and he's not gonna stop until he gets back." The pale male sighed heavily and cursed the blonde's grandfather into oblivion for putting him in this situation.

"Then h-he'll vent on him w-when he does come back." The lavender-eyed girl giggled, "Oh, but i-isn't Kiba out for a w-while to?" She questioned with a not-so-sure expression.

"Ugh, unfortunately, but just like Sasuke, I'm gettin' targeted because he's gone as well." Shika groaned out and pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Let me guess, Hana?" Sasuke smirked as the entered the parking deck, _'If that's the case, then I feel sorry for him.'_ He chuckled inwardly.

"Bingo." A voice spoke up from behind them and it was at this voice that the pineapple-hair male decided if he should make a break for his car, but just that thought alone seemed too much.

"So troublesome!" Shikamaru shook his head and turned to face his glaring tormentor for the week.

"Hi Hana!" Hinata smiled warmly at Kiba's older sister.

"Hinata, it's so good to see you!" Hana suddenly grinned and ran over to her and swiftly snatched her up into a spinning bear hug, "How have you been sweety? How are you and buggy doin'?" She hurled the questions out no sooner than had she set her down.

"Hah, I-I've been great and so h-has Shino." Hinata said a bit breathlessly from the hug.

"I swear she's bipolar." Shika leaned over towards Sasuke in a whisper, which didn't go unheard by the woman of topic.

"What the hell did you just say Nara?" Hana narrowed her eyes dangerously at the lazy male, even though she had clearly heard what he in fact did say.

"Geez, look Hana, I don't have time to deal with you today, this day's already been a drag." Shika rubbed the back of his neck and yawned, but before he could even blink, the long haired female was standing right in front of him practically growling.

"Look Nara, I don't like bein' driven around anymore than ya like bein' the one to drive me, so" The female Inuzuka crossed her arms in annoyance, "until my bratty little bro gets back, we're stuck together." She finished with a huff. Shikamaru just couldn't wrap his head around why she didn't just rent a car until she got her's back from the detailing shop, and he really couldn't even understand how he'd gotten set-up into being the one to drive her around and just the simple fact that there were things that he didn't understand made everything just that more troublesome.

"For cryin—look, how about I just let you take my car for the week?" Shika dragged his hand across his face and dangled his car keys between the two of them, "but, just keep your mutt out of it." He amended and snatched his keys back just as she made a grab for them.

"You little turd…" Hana growled and forced the glare off her face, "Tsk, fine, deal, though I can't really promise since I am a K9 officer, smartass." She agreed and quickly snatched his keys away and quickly walked towards the lazy males deep green 2012 Mercedes Benz Cls 63 Amg, leaving behind an exhausted looking Shikamaru, a worried looking Hinata and a entertained Sasuke.

"U-um, you o-okay Shika?" Hinata queried and unconsciously gripped her book closer, with the exasperated look he was wearing, she only hoped he didn't blackout from the stress, at least not when she had to be to work in thirty minutes.

"Yeah, I'm good, ugh! That girl is such a _drag_! How she and Kiba are related is beyond me." Shika fought back a yawn and instead took out a cigarette and lit it with a deep inhale. He didn't necessarily smoke all the time, maybe just two or three times a day… or more if he was really stressed… like now.

"Right, but you have to admit, they both share the same attitude… sometimes." Sasuke noted and tried his best not to laugh at the Nara's expense.

"I agree, like Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." Hinata giggled and quickly looked at her watch, "ah, I-I should get going, see y-you guys later." She flustered and gave a quick wave before bustling over to her lilac colored BMW 6 series coupe. As the two ravens watched the Hyuga carefully drive off, Sasuke couldn't help but to somewhat laugh at his misfortunate friend, who only threw a tired glare at him.

"So, pray tell me on how you plan on gettin' home, Shika?" Sasuke said after quelling his laughing.

"Why is my life so troublesome…?" Shikamaru breathed out in a puff of smoke more to himself.

"Jeez, and they call me grumpy," Sasuke playfully punched his moping friend, "let's get out of here, we can catch a happy-hour or something." He mentioned and continued on to his Camaro with his lazy friend silently following.

**5:31Pm**

As usual during the middle of the week, Orochimaru's club was just like any other bar around town and not completely congested like it normally would've been had they had come on the week end. But right now, neither of the two ravens were sure that they could stomach any loudness at the moment. They hadn't had but two beers apiece however, seeing as how Sasuke still needed to be sober to drive them both home once they grew tired of being there, which might be sooner rather than later if the snake impersonating bar owner kept up on trying to get them to just get completely wasted.

"Oh come now you two, where's the fun in just drinkin' plain ol' beers? Let me make you guys somethin'." Orochimaru leaned against the counter and smirked at the two of them.

"One: because I have to drive home… soon." Sasuke sent the freakishly pale man an annoyed glare and briefly contemplated on leaving right then and there.

"And two: because we trust _closed_ beverages, like beers. Rather than somethin' you might drug." Shika added and took another drag from his second cigarette of the day.

"What," The snake looking man blinked, "I'm hurt that you would think that I would do something like that!" He faux hurt and ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Bullshit, you did it last time to Itachi!" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at the now smirking man. _'I swear, don't know why we even keep comin' here.'_ He mentally mussed.

"You have me mistaken young one, that was Kisame's doing." The pale man defended himself and leaned back against the counter with an amused expression.

"But this is your bar, so you had control over what is goin' on. Ergo, you are at fault." Shikamaru raised a dark brow at the pressuring man.

"Tsk! You two are no fun, too bad Naruto isn't here…" Orochimaru grumbled as he walked away and if Shika hadn't grabbed his wrist as he went after him, Sasuke was sure he was going to knock the man on his ass for even speaking his boyfriends' name. Hell, this _was_ the place that they had their blowout!

"Chill dude, he's just bein' an ass," Shika pulled him back in his seat, "but I must say, I'm surprised to see that you're stickin' up for him after just a week of being back together… not sayin' that it's a bad thing either." He noted, putting out his cigarette while ignoring the glare sent his way, and took a swallow of his carefully watched bottle. He knew that if he took his eyes off of it for even one minute the sneaky snake bastard would slip something into it. However, before Sasuke could even give his rebuttal, both dark haired males' ears were assaulted by a very familiar and very loud voice, to which everyone else in the bar turned their heads towards the obstruction.

"SASUKE AND SHIKAMARU! MY FIREY COMRADES!" Lee exclaimed as soon as he set his eyes on his two friends at the bar and ran, more like sprinted, over towards them, leaving his embarrassed looking pink haired girlfriend at the entrance, who simply shook her head and leisurely followed after.

"Oh for cryin' out loud…" Sasuke exhaled and slid his hand across his face. _'The last thing I need is Lee's loud mouth.'_ He inwardly groaned.

"God, what have I done to deserve such a troublesome day?" Shika looked up at the ceiling, not that he was truly praying or anything, but what else could he do? Besides take out and light another cigarette… this made three today. At this rate, he was sure he would be buying another pack before the week was over.

"Guys! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Lee enthused and took a seat at one of the single bar tables, but none the less leaned eagerly towards Shika and Sasuke.

"What else would we be doin' here Lee?" Sasuke gave him an 'I-dare-you-to-say-something-stupid' look, just as Sakura took her seat next to her bushy browed boyfriend.

"We should actually be askin' you that Lee, I thought you and Sakura were still goin' over the final health factors to your energy drink." Shikamaru said through a yawn.

"Lee, quiet down, they're three feet from you, not thirty." Sakura huffed out and signaled one of the waiters to place her drink order.

"Ah, point well taken love," Lee kissed the pinkette's hand earning a blush from her before turning back to the two males, "Well, as it turns out we just finished a new prototype today! You should give it a try Shika, since you're always so tired, it's sure to bring out the youthfulness I know is buried somewhere deep down in you!" He suggested and didn't seem to notice that his voice became louder and louder the more he talked.

"Lee, I would sooner inject myself with Barbiturate, than to be your guinea-pig." Shika gave a sarcastic look at his overly excited friend, "ya know, that doesn't sound too bad actually." He smirked after quickly thinking about putting himself in a coma and also ignoring the slightly hurt look he got from his bushy browed friend.

"Yeah, cause then you'd get the much needed sleep that you so desperately need." Sakura snickered at the abnormally sleepy man, "not sayin' that you'd be a guinea-pig, but maybe you should try it out. It might actually wake you of all people up." She added with a smirk as the waiter returned with her drink.

"Hn, I'm not siding with them or anythin', but what does it hurt to try? I mean, who knows, you might be telepathically smart if you're fully awake." Sasuke smirked, earning him a tired glare from the Nara, a giggle from Sakura and a very loud laugh from Lee.

"Whatever Uchiha, don't try to make me the center of attention here, I'm still waitin' for you to tell me how Naruto got you back." Shika narrowed his eyes and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Oh? Now this I have to hear!" Sakura clasped her hands together, "Lee, hold on to that thought." She put her finger on her eccentric boyfriends' lips, as he was more than likely going to suggest that they continue his conversation first.

"Tsk, now you're bein' troublesome," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "there's not much to say really, or rather, he didn't voluntarily say anythin' at first. I'm sure Kiba already told you guys, but Kyuu and Itachi gave Ibiki a preemptive mock interrogation test… and pretty much everything was laid out before me on what really happened. Well, pieces of it at least, Naruto had to fill in some blanks of course. After the test we talked for a bit and I decided to forgive him, and then with more persuading from Jiraiya, 'Tachi and Kyuu…." He explained and trailed off with a shrug and took a swig of his drink, despite himself, he hadn't been watching as carefully as he should've, but then again with Sakura and Lee facing him and Shika, there was really no way for the snake to slip something in it.

"So… was it true? Did he really cheat… with Hinata… or someone else?" Sakura asked, trying her best not to sound eager.

"Hn, he did cheat, but I won't say with whom." The raven gave her a warning glare, which clearly meant for her to leave it at that and not delve too deep for answers. _'I should've figured Kiba would blab to the others.'_ He thought with irritation.

"Troublesome." Shika mumbled with one last puff of his cigarette before placing it in the ash tray.

"Well, even though it sucks that it happened, I'm glad that you two are back together." Sakura gave the pale male an honest smile.

"If you say so…" Sasuke gave a small smirk and shrug, while still warring with himself on how he should punish his blonde idiot. He knew it was childish to do so, but he decided to not do anything too drastic… maybe he'd hold out on kissing or other things of that nature with the tanned male for a while. But then again, that wouldn't really be any fun on his part either.

"Whatever you're plotting, stop right now." Shika seemingly read the ravens mind and rubbed his neck.

"Hn, who said all plotting was bad? What's so wrong with a bit of playful payback?" Sasuke smirked at his lazy friend, who only rolled his eyes and leaned back into to the bar-top.

"Oh, oh! I know, Sasuke! How about signing him up for my dad's winter fitness program!? That's sure to help rebuild youthfulness in your relationship!" Lee all but shouted in excitement at the possibility of having another body to battle against at Guy's gym.

"He doesn't want to kill him Lee!" The pinkette swatted the loud mouth for the asinine suggestion.

"Hmm, that actually doesn't sound so bad… and he could be the official guinea-pig for your new energy drink." The onyx eyed male smirked devilishly at the thought.

"That's right!" The bushy eyed male exclaimed, one again gaining looks from the other patrons, "Shika, you must try it, try it try it!" He continued and tossed a palm sized bottle at the dozing off Nara, who surprisingly caught it with ease despite how inattentive he looked.

"Lee I swear—what a freakin' drag!" Shikamaru yawned, "get Sasuke or Sakura to try it." He stated and looked at the miniature bottle in his hand.

"No thanks." The raven and the pinkette said in unison. Sakura had already been the first one to try the many others that he failed in making, so not only had the trial ones tasted so horrible that she was almost positive that she would never taste things the same again… well actually, that was really the one downside that she could counter with to not take it again, so she could only guess at what this one taste like. As for Sasuke, well, he didn't trust anything that Lee made, not even a bowl of cereal, for the simple fact that he might have put something 'energizing' in it as well.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'moooonnn!" Lee literally bounced up and down on his stool in anticipation.

"Shut up and I'll try it," Shika sent the obnoxious lad an irritated look, which only became more irritated as the Lee actually shut his mouth, "man, what a drag." He sighed and screwed open the bottle and downed it in one go, all the while ignoring the anxious eyes on him… as well as a… snicker from behind him? But none the less, he decided to ignore it as well.

**8:20Pm**

Well, the group's time at the bar was going well… said none of the four friends. As the hours slipped by, the pineapple-haired male couldn't help but to want to suffocate his bushy-browed friend. Not only did that energy drink taste like literal crap, but it also made him anything but more alert, in fact it was as if he'd just downed an entire bottle of Bacardi 151 rum… in laymen's terms, he was absolutely wasted and had no one to thank but Lee. Though if that weren't bad enough, the snake-like bastard of a club owner had obviously somehow gotten a hold of the ravens beer and slip… whatever into it, so now both dark haired men were three sheets to the wind drunk and none too pleased about it either.

"I'll k-kill him!" Sasuke hollered and flipped one of the bar tables in a drunken attempt to seek out the freakishly pale man who had caused him to be like this. However, he didn't even get past said flipped table due to Lee holding him back.

"S-sasuke calm down, just let it go and let's get out of here!" Lee pleaded and put the raven in a vice grip hold. However, Lee wasn't to safe either at the moment.

"Lee I'm gonna shnap ya fuckin' neck!" Shikamaru slurred and threw the empty energy bottle at the bushy browed males head. Who successfully dodged it, but he couldn't even get close to him due to Sakura pulling him away from her doomed boyfriend.

"Shika stop! You're both goin' to get us all thrown out!" Sakura put herself in between her boyfriend and the more than drunk and pissed of Nara.

"I dun't care I wanna leaf!" Sasuke shouted incoherently and pushed himself away from his restraining friend, only to stagger sideways. He felt as if someone had put him inside a blender, but before he could fall face first onto the marble flooring, Lee quickly caught him. _'Mhan, this ish so fuckin' embarrassin'!'_ He mentally sulked… or at least he thought he thought it.

"Then let's leave before you embarrass yourself more!" Lee looked around at the other patrons who all had their eyes on his group, "ah, Shika, I'm really, really sorry!" He amended as he turned to check on his other inebriated friend. Thankfully Sakura had gotten him seated though there wasn't much she could do for the glare he was sending him.

"Well, a-at least you're more awake now, heh." Sakura joked with nervous laughter as she grabbed her purse, "now come one you two, let's go. You can get your revenge later." She mentioned and pulled Shika to his feet.

"I'm not ridin' in da car wiz that mad scientist." Shika grumbled while glowering at Lee and rubbed his aching neck.

"Then it's your lucky day, cause you're ridin' with me and Lee you drive Sasuke's car." The green eyed girl ordered and practically dragged the stumbling Nara towards the exit.

"Da hell he will!" Sasuke yelled after the pinkette as Lee acted as an extra pair of legs as they followed behind the other two and exited the club. To Sakura and Lee's relief, security hadn't showed up and removed them themselves.

"Sasuke I'm not goin' to put up with you right now, you're drunk, Lee's not, ergo he is drivin' your car. End of discussion!" Sakura said in a tone that left no room for an argument and folded a still grumbling Shikamaru into silverfish-pink 2012 Volvo S60, then turned around to watch Lee do the same with a more than pissed Sasuke.

"Heh, don't you worry my youthful comrade! I will drive with upmost caution!" Lee grinned and gave the brooding rave a thumbs-up before having the door slammed in his face. Even though he knew that he was in no way, shape or form able to drive, it still irritated him to no end that Lee's eccentric self would be the one to drive his favorite car… actually, he didn't like anyone driving his car, not even Itachi. So as Lee climbed into the driver's seat, the raven had to force himself to hand over his key, which took more time than it should've considering that he was too drunk to even find the right pocket that held his keys, and soon enough they were driving away from the wretched, drug ridden club. All Sasuke wanted to do now was to lay down and let whatever that snake bastard slipped into his drink pass through his system, and with the way he was feeling right now, he was almost positive that he wouldn't be sober enough to make any of his classes the following day.

The next few minutes and scenarios passed by as though he were viewing them like one does when fast forwarding through a movie, only being able to catch certain parts but not able to make much out of them. One moment he was in his car with his arms crossed in anger, next he was stumbling through the parking garage of his apartment, then the last thing he remembered was ambling down the hall with Shika, both using each other to support the others weight. But this new view he was seeing was something that caught him by surprised and one he didn't really understand, but do to the feeling he got from it, he really didn't feel like complaining.

"Mmm…" Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around a neck and gripped a fist full of hair as the naked torso above him kissed and sucked at his neck as, what he could only guess was a hand, traveled to palm his already stiff member.

"Dat's a troublesome habit." Shikamaru mumbled and began to stroke the pale males weeping member, having so quickly removed it from his pants before the raven could even notice.

"Hn, ya're not shtoppin' me though…" The raven slurred, still inebriated beyond all reasoning.

"Dun't speaks to soon dude." Shika chuckled drunkenly and somehow flipped the onyx eyed male onto his stomach without him ripping his hair out. Though he didn't even waste any time in waiting for him to complain before he completely sheath himself deep inside the raven, who let out a painful grunt that was laced with pleasure.

"Ahh, shit!" Sasuke hissed out as the Nara set a pace that left the raven nearly ripping the sheets in his grip. Both the dark haired males' minds were in a complete state of incomprehension, drunkenness and for some reason arousal, and with all that, the two completely forgot about the fact that their boyfriends were out of town and not the one they were currently with. In the darkness of the Nara's bedroom, strange hands traveled and caressed over foreign flesh and parts of them entered and took in unknown muscles. Sure they both knew something was off, Sasuke could only briefly guess that his pain came from not having sex in over a month, while Shikamaru was just sure everything felt off thanks to the drink Lee gave him. As everything seemed to spin around them the only thing that could be heard from the room was panting and pleasure filled moans, until seemingly all too soon they both felt themselves reaching their climax.

"Uhn haa, I-I'm cumin'…" The pale male ground out into a pillow and seemingly at the same time a hand came to enclose around his throbbing member and began to stroke in time with the thrusts that were slamming into him.

"Haa, m-me to…" The now loose pineapple-haired male breathed out and took hold of the ravens hot member and stroked in time with his thrusts, that picked up in pace considerably and not long much longer did both males reach their limit and came.

"Haa, Naruto…" Sasuke came first and was just barely able to even say his blonde's name as his climax wrecked through his body.

"Un, Kiba…" Shika huffed out and all but passed out onto the ravens back, who's arms gave out from under him at the same time and blacked-out as well. But just before the two lost complete conciseness, in the back of their minds, they both realized that different voices called out different names.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I swear I will have the next chapter in as soon as I can! I promise it will be before christmas to! Just you wait! (runs off)

**Reason for song: **Now for this song, I felt the "black out" would work well with the latter part of the story... and really the overall song can go for the overall story to ne? Yes.

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **Kill me and burn me at the cross if you must, such will be my fate either way! I promised before Christmas to update, and now here it is, the third week into the new freaking year! *Bows deeply* GOMEN! Please, I shall bite my tongue and speak no more! Read on and curse me back to hell! *crawls under rock*

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 14<strong>

**October 19****th**

**Passion Pit- Where I Come From**

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:34Am<strong>

As the sun shone through the Nara's bedroom window, it's rays hit right on both of the sleeping males who grumpily pulled pillows over their heads to block the sunlight and the earsplitting ringing of their cell phones which were across the room on the floor by the door, having been dropped as the two were using them as flashlights to find their way through the dark of last night. However, even with such annoyances disturbing them at the moment, neither moved an inch to answer their phone or to close the blinds. But that soon changed as both of them were suddenly and none too gently awakened by Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BRATS!" Yoshino yelled and hit both boys over their heads with something rather hard once she had yanked the pillows from over their heads.

"_Moooom!"_ Shika practically whined and curled in on himself while holding his aching head.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed groggily and covered his head in pain while still lying on his stomach, refusing to open his eyes. _'What the fuck…'_ He mentally groaned.

"Wake up now or else." Shika's mom threatened as she headed back to the bedroom door and tightened her grip on the baton she had hit them with a few seconds ago.

"Geez, so troublesome," Shika lifted his torso from the bed with a loud yawn, but kept his eyes closed, "okay, I'm up, now please…" He groaned and blindly pointed to his bedroom door, a signal for his mother to leave.

"Don't make me come back in here, both of you are already missing class!" Yoshino warned as she closed the door behind her. However, it was just then that both males realized something and as soon as they did, both snapped their heads towards the other.

"Uh, what…" Shika looked genuinely confused, making this the second time the raven had seen him look so lost.

"….please don't tell me…" Sasuke stiffened and quickly looked himself over, then looked at Shika from the corner of his eyes. Both were still dressed, minus shirts, but from the evidence left on the pale males' torso and hints of evidence left on the crotch of the Nara's jeans. It was in that moment, that they had little bits of what had happened last night flit through their minds… they had slept together.

"My life… just became _so _much more troublesome…" Shika drawled out and let his head fall into his hands as his mind raced through the negatives that were sure to come from what they had done.

"Y-your mom… you don't think she noticed, do you?" Sasuke asked in a far-away voice, not even wanting to believe what they had done, and pulled himself together enough to question and remove himself from the king sized bed, seeing as how he felt as though he had just been knocked off a cliff. _'This seriously can't be…'_ He repeated over and over to himself.

"If she did, we'd be _dead_ by now." The lazy male said with one hand over his mouth and stared into space, "this is such a drag, I'd _rather_ she kill me now. Cause once Kiba finds out…" He continued with an exhausted sigh, which only made his head throb painfully at the action.

"Well I'm not stayin' long enough for her to question _why_ we were even in the same bed to begin with." Sasuke grimaced as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his now silent phone from off the floor, "hn, this wasn't the kind of _payback_ I was plannin'… but…" He trailed off as he looked at his missed calls, most being from Itachi and surprisingly enough Naruto, whom he was sure still had his phone shanghaied by his white haired grandfather, and a few from Neji, who was no doubt calling to see why he wasn't in class.

"Karma's a bitch…" Shika finished his sentence and he seemingly materialized beside the raven and picked up his phone to check his missed calls, all excluding one from Sakura who more than likely figured he wasn't coming to class since he didn't answer after one call, the rest were from Kiba… who left voicemails with each missed call. Those voice mails would be, without a doubt, full of shouting about sleeping so much and not answering the phone.

"I'm goin', I value my life too much," The onyx eyed male said, but paused once he was halfway out the door, "I hope you survive dude, otherwise, who's gonna kick Lee's ass?" He mentioned with a final smirk before making a quick retreat, but not before hearing the Nara grumble out something along the lines of doing so to their bushy browed friend being too much trouble. As the raven somehow safely made it out of Shika's apartment without his mom catching him, he idly wondered if Shika would even tell Kiba what had transpired. He agreed with him to some extent about the whole thing being troublesome, but he knew that it was better to just confess and get it over with, unlike how his boyfriend had done, and with the thought of Naruto, Sasuke could only guess at how he would take him having cheated on him… even though both were drunk, he having been drugged actually, but none the less not aware of what was going on. But as he exited the elevator and walked into his suite, he debated on whether to call up the blonde right now, if he was still somehow in possession of his phone, or wait a week until he got back in town to confess what happened… he decided rather quickly to choose the latter of the two and decided to just head back to bed, classes be damned, and think of possible approaches on how to break the news. All in all, this was extremely troublesome.

**November 16****th**

**5:50Pm**

Four weeks later, almost a whole damn month of neither of the dark haired males not confessing to their boyfriends about their slip-up. Four weeks, and it's all thanks to Shika practically pleading with Sasuke not to tell Naruto what happened until he told Kiba, why had he wanted to wait? The pale male could only guess at the one possible reason, and that reason would be that Shika thought it one of the most troubling things in his twenty-one years of living. Sure, he knew that he was going to tell his fang-faced boyfriend about the whole incident soon, but if he had to make up a plausible excuse on his reason for not telling sooner, he would quickly say that he wanted to finish the semester first and that he didn't want to be stressed out even more before exams. That's not saying that doing either or would cause him to be less stressed out, he was pretty sure either way would be a drag.

"Waa~!" The pale blonde haired girl literally cried, snapping Shika out of his thoughts, and she fell onto the huge couch in the tanned male's suite, "finally! A break, a break!" She continued to sob into a pillow.

"Ino calm down, it's only fall break. Classes will start back ne-" The crying girls pink haired sister sighed before getting cut off and plopped down on the back of her legs, successfully stopping there thrashing.

"Don't say it Sakura!" Ino twisted around awkwardly to glare at the pinkette menacingly, who only sighed even heavier and sank down deeper onto her legs, "Gah! Get off you cow!" She exclaimed and successfully bucked her off.

"Can-it Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed and snatched the blondes' legs off the couch and reclaimed her previous position, minus the legs.

"My god! Could you guys be any louder?!" An equally loud voice exclaimed rhetorically at the two stepsisters.

"Shut up Kiba!" Both girls turned their heated glares towards their brunette friend, who was seated on the opposite couch with a few of their other friends, which included Neji, Shika, Hinata and Sasuke. Lee and Choji being absent, seeing as how Lee won a bet with the tattooed cheek male and was now at the gym possibly being worked to death.

"You all should just shut the hell up." Sasuke clipped with a pure look of annoyance, not even bothering to look in the direction of those in question. Rather he seemed determined to make his phone seem like the most interesting thing in the world.

"Geez, Sasuke, what the hell got up ya ass?" Kiba huffed and plopped down beside the now partially frozen Shika, though Sasuke wasn't as frozen, rather he was more concentrated now on keeping his head from exploding. _'Fuckin' hell, maybe Kiba is smarter than he looks…'_ He mentally pulled his hair out.

"Hah, I said the same thing dude, he's been moody ever since I escaped the clutches of my perverted gramps." Naruto chuckled from beside the brooding raven.

"Hm, it's high school all over again." Neji chided with a smirk and ignored the glare sent his way.

"I think all he needs is some counseling, where is Kyuu? Maybe he can give him a free session, he has his psychology degree after-all." Sakura prodded with a look of contemplation.

"Don't people usually talk about others when they're not in the same room?" Sasuke glared at those in question.

"Well seeing as how we're all friends, there's no point in keeping secrets like this from each other?" Shika stated and rubbed the back of his neck, and simply shrugged off the glare of death sent to him by the pale raven.

"Right, and we all know what keepin' secrets can lead to." Naruto added before he could catch himself, however once he did he snapped his eye to and from the lavender haired Hyuga so fast that no one else could've possibly seen the motion, save for Hinata who had met his quick glance and proceeded to nearly turn into a tomato.

"H-hey, I though Sakura said to h-save Kyuu give the therapy sessions?" Hinata giggled, albeit nervously, which thankfully eased the tension in the room drastically.

"…. Hn, he's a bit unstable to be counseling us don't you think?" Sasuke smirked after a short inhale to calm himself down, how much so he wished that he could just hang the Nara over the 50th story patio and force him to come clean to Kiba… then again, that meant that he'd have to do the same with Naruto, and if he were being at all honest with himself…. He wasn't ready to do just that yet, or better yet, he hadn't thought of how to do so yet. Would Naruto be mad? Of course he would, but how mad? Even though between them both he was the first to fuck up, but he would no doubt blow a fuse if he thought that Sasuke had cheated out of spite and revenge…. _'No, maybe, we'll hide it until classes are over…'_ The raven mentally contemplated.

"Now, _that,_ I couldn't agree with more." Neji nodded and stood, "we'll catch up with you guys later, we've gotta rendezvous with our parents soon." He continued and glanced at his watch before raising his brow at a clearly nervous looking Hinata.

"Huh? They're actually gonna be home early?" Ino asked with a surprised look, seeing as how, not just the Hyuga's, but the majority of their parents were often not home until midnight or even later.

"Y-yes, since thanksgiving is next week, t-they've put a hold on business a-affairs…." Hinata answered while standing and quickly adjusted the sweat coat Neji lent her, seeing as how it had somehow started to constrict around her torso.

"What's with the baggy clothes lately, Hinata? Ya tryna bring back the '80s look?" Kiba joked and snickered, followed by muffled chuckles from the other, including Neji.

"K-kiba!" Hinata blushed deeply before huffing and yanking the grey eyed males' hand, "c-come on Neji, we're gonna be late." She continued and tugged her snickering brother out of the suite, barely giving anyone time to bid them adieu.

**H/N.P.O.V.**

As the siblings made their way to the elevator, Hinata still held onto Neji's hand as though it were a life rope. She hadn't been feeling ship-shape for the past few weeks and today was no different, and she was sure that being in her parents' presence wouldn't mend anything. Hell, the only thing that kept her from breaking apart was Neji, even Shino wasn't giving much reprieve, and she was sure that he knew that, but no matter how many times he prodded her to tell him what was wrong, she just brushed it off because there technically was nothing wrong… nope… nothing at all… nothing until now that is, as they had now made it to their suite two floors below, Hinata had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even registered the elevator ride or even when Neji lead her to sit on the couch… to her, she was now in the dungeon of doom.

"Hinata," Neji called to snap her out of her thoughts, "HINATA!" He called again louder and this time successfully snapped her out of it, seeing as how she jerked half a foot off of the couch.

"Huh? W-w-what?" She looked at him and her surroundings quickly.

"Sheesh, Hinata," Neji pulled her into his side, "you should calm down, we still have a couple hours until mother and father get home-" He continued before getting cut off.

"I-I can't…. I can't tell them…" Hinata interjected while staring down at her trembling hands, _'It feels like an earthquake happening… I wish it was, that way…'_ She thought while she just barely heard Neji's muffled voice.

"No, you're goin' to tell them today. You can't push this back any longer." Neji affirmed and watched her with intent eyes, just knowing that she was wishing for anything to happen that would save her from telling.

"B-but… what i-if they get m-mad?" She questioned and continued looking at her hands, but still feeling Neji's gaze on her.

"They're our parents, so I won't lie and say that they won't be mad, father really more than mother to be more precise… But, it will be alright." Neji answered and ran a hand through his untied hair.

"…H-how do I tell them?" Hinata inquired and finally looked up to meet her brothers' gaze.

"Heh, now that's somethin' I can't help with, but… I'd guess it will be the same way you're gonna tell Shino and everyone else, which I'm honestly surprised that you haven't told them yet." Neji smirked and squeezed the top of her head playfully, "all I can do now is support you." He continued with a small grin, and only after getting a teary eyed nod from his distraught younger sister, did he pick up the remote and turn to something that would pass the time until their parents got home.

However, as soon as the TV came on, Hinata was sucked back into her thoughts, so whatever Neji had decided on them watching was lost to her ears, though she stared at the TV without even seeing it. Sure Neji had mentioned simply telling their parents the same way she would tell her parents, but the fact that she hadn't even told Shino was on another tier of anxiety itself. She had wanted to tell of course, but whenever she tried to get the words out her nerves took over and made her sick in every sense of the word, she'd even fainted trying to tell him when she had spent the night with him last month… in all she was at a loss… and as time passed she thought of somehow leading her parents to guess, like a game of charades'… but this was no game, far from it in fact.

'_Maybe I should just…'_ Hinata continued thinking before the clock tolled 8:30pm, which nearly caused her already weak heart to completely shut down, she had been so wrapped in her thinking that she hadn't even heard the hours previous sound from the clock. But before she could collect herself the front door opened, followed by their parents' voices', "Neji~~…" She whimpered and clutched his sleeve, only to have her body automatically follow Neji in movement as he stood.

"Showtime…" Neji leaned down to whisper to her, however, his words fell on deaf ears as soon as she saw her parents.

"Hm, what's this, a _'welcome home'_ perhaps?" Hiashi asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What's most shocking is that they are even home." Hisae giggled and allowed her long haired husband to remove her coat before his own and hand it in the foyer closet.

"It's Sunday mother, everything is clos-" Neji playfully rolled his eyes before being cut off by a surprisingly loud Hinata.

"Mother, Father, I'm pregnant!" Hinata blurted out with a face painted red, and panting as though she had just ran a marathon… which was impossible in her case. However, the silence that followed after her words was thick, and seemed to last long enough for her to somewhat catch her breath, she had nothing left to say and could feel the shock rolling off of Neji beside her. However, once the silence was broken, the space around them was once more earsplitting loud.

"…. YOU'RE WHAT!?" Hisae exclaimed with one arm still in her coat as she brought her hands to cover her mouth, _"Hiashi!?"_ She called out and spun around just in time to see him walking back out of the suite.

_"Smooth sis…"_ Neji whispered to a still tomato red Hinata and ran his hand through his head to calm himself.

"Neji!? You knew!?" Their lavender eyed mother exclaimed again and this time turning towards her easygoing son.

"Urg… yes mother, I've known…" Neji hung gave an awkward smirk at his mother, but it quickly fell as he watched her face process what he'd just said, _'Shit…'_ He mentally cursed.

_"KNOWN?!"_ Hisae shrieked and snapped her eyes at her red daughter, whom looked as though she was going to faint any second now.

"…. I-I-I-I'm…. u-hh… three months…" Hinata just barely stuttered out, without biting her tongue off in the process.

"… Oh, Hinata…" Hisae covered her mouth and wept.

"I'm Sorry, Mother…" Hinata said in a lifeless tone as tears fell down her cheeks, she was at such a loss for what to do that she barely felt Neji's hand on her shoulder.

"….H-How long… have you known?" Hisae hiccupped after a short minute.

"…. T-two months…" The purple haired girl answered, still not really seeing or feeling anything.

"And you Neji?" Hisae looked to her son as she patted her face dry with a handkerchief.

"Urk!... Um, I found out the same day she did…." Neji answered and averted his mothers' gaze, which probably wasn't the best thing to do, seeing as how the next thing he knew he received a smack across his head, though it wasn't intended to hurt, only to get a meaning across, which he completely understood.

"And you kept this from me? From us? Your father!?" Hisae scolded with a pink face and glanced at the front door with some faint hope that Hiashi might have come back, but that hope was short lived as the foyer remained empty.

"It wasn't my duty to say mother!" Neji defended himself and smoothed his hair back from the hit.

"Never the less Neji! This is serious!" Hisae reprimanded her son, having to crane her neck slightly seeing as how she was less than a foot in front of him and how tall he was.

"M-Mother, please, I didn't… you're m-mad I know… but p-please, don't take it o-out on Neji!" Hinata came to her surroundings after the hit Neji took. However, she was taken aback once she took in the look her mother gave her.

"Mad? My dear daughter, after the accident—after all these years thinking… I'm happier than you could know sweety." Hisae admitted, trying hard, and almost failing, not to bring up the accident from years ago and the outcome it had given her, "However, your father is another story." She continued with a light giggle.

"…. What…?" Neji and Hinata deadpanned with twitching eyes as they looked at their now glowing in happiness mother.

"Yes, yes. I'm terrible, I know. But darlings', how else am I going to receive any grandchildren?" Hisae crossed her arms and raised a knowing purple brow at her son.

"MOTHER!" Neji exclaimed despite himself and turned light pink. _'You have to be shittin' me…'_ He mentally fell into a wall.

"You thought I didn't know? That's cute, however, I'll leave it up to you to tell Hiashi about Gaara." The purple haired mother pinched his cheek.

"Hmph, don't hold your breath…" Neji turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"Mother, y-you're… really not u-upset?" Hinata asked warily and tried her best to keep herself from laughing at Neji's predicament.

"Huh? Sweety, I'm your mother, of course I'm upset, but only because you're so young. But, never the less, I am elated, Hinata." Hisae smiled sweetly and embraced her trembling daughter.

"M-Mother…" Hinata sobbed into her mothers' chest.

"Oh sweety, it's going to be okay. I know by now Tsunade must be taking great care of you _two_." Hisae comforted and pulled back enough to place a hand on her daughters' sweat-coat covered stomach, "Ahh… speaking of which, what say Shino of the baby?" She inquired.

"H-huh? Sh-Shino?" Hinata flustered and re-flexibly turned to Neji, who only gave a slight smirk before speaking.

"She hasn't told him, yet." Neji answered with inflection towards Hinata that she would be telling him soon.

"Oh honestly, Hinata! The father should always be the _first_ to know!" Hisae scolded and pulled out her personal phone.

"B-b-but… I can't… h-he might…" Hinata flustered once again, and was sure that she was going to faint this time around, before her mother interrupted her.

"Be mad? No. Faint? Maybe… Tsk, you'll have to call him over here… with Neji present, and tell him tonight." Hisae interjected and tsk'd at her phone, "I on the other hand need to chase down your father, that man… I'll be back shortly you two." She continued and hurried out the door, leaving her children standing in confusion at what had just happened. After standing there for a solid minute, they simultaneously turned to each other and lightly laughed.

"Our mother is seriously weird." Neji chuckled and dragged a hand across his face, still shell-shocked that she somehow knew about him and Gaara.

"Heh, agreed…" Hinata giggled and as if by some twist of fate her phone vibrated… it was Shino.

"I think I'll defy mother and leave you to tell Shino when he gets here." Neji smirked and began to make his way to his bedroom, though he was quickly followed.

"W-what!? Y-you can't! Why!?" Hinata followed him to his room where he disappeared into his closet.

"Hah, cause I said I'd stand with you against mother and father, not with Shino," He spoke from within his closet before coming out in a plain V-neck white shirt and grey sweatpants, "Besides, what you two need to talk about is private, this time it doesn't require my assistance." He continued and held his hand out in front of his pink faced sister, whom only gave him a pitiful look before removing his grey sweat-coat and watching him shrug into it.

"W-where are you going?" Hinata trailed behind him as he headed to the front door.

"To see Gaara, and though I know mother isn't goin to tell father… I still can't bother to see him right now." Neji paused at the door to the main hall with a look of true discomfort.

"You b-better come back tonight, I d-don't want to be alone with father!" Hinata crossed her arms, which tugged back her loose shirt, officially showing off her obvious baby belly.

"Hn, mother will be with… you two." Neji smirked and poked her showing bellybutton, which cause her for the billionth time tonight, blush deep red.

"N-neji!" She gasped and turned her torso from him, only to be yanked into a bear hug.

"I'm goin', good luck with Shino, like I said earlier, just tell Shino the same way you told mother and father." Neji released her and gave her a knowing smirk before disappearing down the hall and onto the elevator.

"…. I didn't m-mean to blurt it out…" Hinata mumbled as she closed the door and made her way to her room before dialing her worrying boyfriends' number, and as usual, no matter what he was doing, he picked up on the second ring.

"_Hinata, any difference in the way you're feelin'?"_ Shino's voice quickly asked in his usual odd way through the phone.

"U-um… kinda..." Hinata answered and willed her hand to stop shaking, "S-shino, can you come over t-tonight?" She asked as steadily as she could in her current situation.

"… _Yes, of course. I'll come now."_ Shino agreed.

"O-okay… umm, I'll be… I'll leave the d-door unlocked." Hinata stated before saying their goodbyes'. After ending the call, she relaxed further into her bed and as she did she felt something that made her right herself once again into a sitting position and place a hand over her stomach, "a-again…" She mumbled and rubbed her stomach as she felt another movement in her stomach… no, this wasn't just any movement, this was definitely a kick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I... I have vacation coming soon, I shall post the next chapter then! Mata ne!

**Reason for song: **I really feel that this song befits what going on once the story swapped over to Hinata and Neji POV, ne? Everything will be alright? They're just silly things? Well, we shall see.

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


	16. Chapter 15-1

**AN: **So, we meet again... finally... I'M SORRY! I thought I hadn't written anything, due to time constraints, but imagine my shock when I come to write and I find this chapter already finished! Oh, my deepest apologies! Though I have the flu now, I will push on to write the next chapter ((world spins)) but perhaps a nap is needed first before I pass out. *heheh* mata ne min'na!

**Note: **Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae, Kojika Nara © Anna Uzumaki

**Pairing(s): **Naruto/Sasuke **With:** Neji/Gaara, Shika/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Choji, Kankuro/Kojika, Temari/Tenten, Itachi/Kyuubi, Hidan/Kakuzo, Pein/Konan, Deidara/Sasori. later mentioned pairings.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon(s) in later chapters, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language, blood/gore, angst, drama, possible rape and KARMA.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 15-1<strong>

**November 24th**

**J. Cole- Power Trip**

* * *

><p><span><strong>8:54Am<strong>

_Blurred vision, followed by another night of crazy drinking games, such as being dared to run around the large cabin naked, great friends and family and with nothing but deep forest separating them for civilization. Every year since either of them could remember they've been coming here every winter, be it with the entire family or just the young group of friends, and this year made it another gathering of young friends, seeing as how all the adults were now flooded with catching up with work since they took leave during thanksgiving to spend time with everyone. However, the young group of friends had no problem at all with being in the wilderness by themselves, after all, there was always Kyuubi and Itachi to keep handle on things should something go awry._

"_S'ho much for… whut's'it call dat 'dey're 'posed to be doin'?" A very inebriated Naruto slurred while glaring at the fire red-head passed out on the couch next to an equally snoozing long haired raven._

"…_. Huh?" Sasuke responded after a long second._

"_Uhh, cock-blockin'?" Kiba retorted after downing the remains of the beer he currently had before grabbing another one._

"_Nah, piss breath, dat's—wai... ya know, ya're fuckin' dumb shit!" Naruto began to waive off his answer before cocking his head towards his animal loving friend, "how 'da fuck 'dey gonna cock-block and's dey're KO'd drunk?" He clipped with a sarcastic expression._

"_Well excuse da fuck out'a me, ya shrimp dick cat!" Kiba leaded towards the blonde with a victorious smirk._

"_W-hat!? You son-of-a-" Naruto growled and proceeded to yank the brunette off the couch and playfully beat the drunkard out of him, even so, their banter was easily ignored by the others in the room._

"_Idiots…" Sasuke and Shika, who was fairly hammered themselves, said in unison._

"_Heh, I think it's f-funny…" Hinata giggled with a noticeable hick and yawn at the end._

"_Ehh, no no no, what's funny 'nata is that ya're pretty drunk ya self!" Ino snickered which only turned into a full blown laugh as she watched the purple haired girls face go completely pink._

"_Indeed, hn, you should prob stop now sis and get some sleep." Neji slurred slightly, even though he was probably just as drunk as the two now resting blonde and brunette, he was trying his best to remain in control of his vocabulary, too bad the same thing could no longer be said about the snoozing red-head on his lap._

"_Agreed…" Shino second from beside the lavender eyed girl. However, he may have been sleep talking, seeing as how he seemed to be in and out of consciousness._

"_I say let her be! We are in the prime of our youth my friends! And since I am on a special detox training and can't drink, I say she drink my fill!" Lee exclaimed causing everyone to look at him as though he may have already cheated and had a shot or five._

"_That'd kill her you-asdfghjkl…" Kyuubi stated before whatever else he said turned to a garbled mess._

"_Too much noise I swear…" Itachi mentioned with a blurry glare before standing with the red-head half slung over his shoulder, "ya know where to find us, be good…" he finished as he stumbled with a heavy Kyuu._

"_I-Itachi, I'll help," Hinata stood too fast and cause the world to spin around her, however just before her face became acquainted with the floor, Shino snapped into alertness and caught her._

"_Get her to bed, she's already had too much," Itachi mentioned and tossed Kyuu over his shoulder with a grunt, "I'm not tryna hear Tsunade when we get back if she's sick." He continued with a glazed over look, as though he was speaking on auto-pilot, and continued his sluggish march up the stairs, followed by Shino who was carrying a fainted Hinata bridal style. _

"_Geez, it's'a bout time 'Tachi and 'Yuu left," Sakura exhaled and pulled a confused looking Lee back down to the couch, "ah, da word's 'chaperone' Naruto." She mentioned and eyed another wine-cooler, inwardly contemplating how bad her hangover would be if she drank more._

"_Yaaa! Dat's it!" Naruto exclaimed while still straddling a pinned down Kiba and snapped his head back from following after the exited group._

"'_Ey, ya just gonna stay like that?" Shika eyed the position the two were in._

"_Huuuuh? Whut'zit? Ya jealous Shika?" Kiba slurred and ran his hands up the blondes' thighs._

"_O-oi?! Huh…" Naruto flinched at the touch and glanced at the raven glowering at them, "Ooo, Kiba don't stop!" He smirked and ran his hands up the mischievous looking brunette beneath him. However, before either of the playful two could do anything, the room was filled with a quick and loud pop, followed by a string of curses._

"_Fuckin' shit! God dammit!" Naruto fell back and off of Kiba, gripping his nose in evident pain._

"_Shika!?" Sakura exclaimed and slid off the couch to examine the still cursing blonde._

"_Damn, my bad, I thought it was empty." Shika scratched his head with an expression mixed between apologetic and irritation, though his tone came out as just irritation._

"_Heh, I'd say nice shot if he were bleedin'…" Sasuke raised a raven brow at his writhing boyfriend, "oh, he is bleedin'… nice shot." He continued with a drunken snicker and picked up the beer can that had popped open from the impact._

"_Shika what da hell man!?" Kiba growled and pounced on his murderous boyfriend, "'dat's goin' too far!" He continued and proceeded to strangle the pineapple haired male._

"_K-kiba calm down!" Lee went to the struggling Nara's aid._

"_Sheesh, is he okay Sakura?" Ino leaned over a somehow still snoring Choji._

"_If he'd stop twistin' around I could see!" Sakura grunted and pinned his arms to the ground, "be still for ten seconds idiot!" She warned and was relieved to have him cooperate, "hm, from da looks it doesn't look broken… but Naruto, ya nose is cut, heh, you look like Iruka." She surmised and released him._

"_Whut!?" Naruto exclaimed and looked at the large amount of blood on his hands, "mah face! Shika ya're deer meat!" He slurred out and made a lunge to join Kiba in wailing on him, however before he could successfully get to his feet he was halted._

"_Oi, dobe, chill and go clean ya-self up." Sasuke mentioned and tugged him back before finishing off his beer. However the only reply he received was a glass of water being sloshed over his head, followed by a loud accusation._

"_Ya insensitive duck ass!" Naruto exclaimed before drunkenly stomping off towards his bathroom, all the while grumbling and cursing, not even caring if he'd wake the passed out occupants. Aside from when he passed Kyuu and Itachi's room and tried his best to block out the sounds of ecstasy coming from within. Though, once he made it back to his bedroom, tripping and falling over a suitcase, he crawled his way to the bathroom to observe the damage done by the beer can, and as he looked himself over in the vanity mirror, the only thing that was clear to see was the blood on his face. However, after cleaning away everything, he was all too glad to see that Sakura was exaggerating about the apparent cut on his nose, though it was a cut, it was a small one and nowhere near the one Iruka had, in fact he was sure that he wouldn't even have a scar from it, "ugh, thank gosh…" He sigh into the washcloth pressed to stop the remaining bleeding, however without warning or sound he heard his name being called followed by a hand on his shoulder._

"_N-naruto?" Hinata whispered and took a surprised step back as he spun around in shock, "O-oh my g-gosh! A-are you alright?" She flustered as she took in the spotted cloth._

"_Ah, Hinata!? Y-ya I'm good, dis' is nothin', believe it!" Naruto waived off her worry, "jus' wrestlin' gone wrong, heh." He amended before being snatch by his wrist._

"_H-here, let me s-see…" Hinata grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and with wobbly legs pulled the blonde back into the room and sat him on the large bed before removing the cloth and examining the damage, which to her internal relief it really wasn't that bad, though she went to work cleaning up and bandaging his nose._

"_Ahh," Naruto hissed as she spritzed and antiseptic on the cut, "dat buns ya know…" He slurred as she blushed and finished bandaging the cut._

"_S-sorry, but look, a-all better…" Hinata blushed and packed away the remaining contents of the kit._

"_Ya, heh, just like ol' times, eh." Naruto chuckled drunkenly and fell back on the bed as he recalled a time back in high school the two of them had been dating._

"_Hah, y-you're right, but at l-least this time it was a friends' f-fault." Hinata reminisced having tended to the wounds he received while in the 'Akatsuki' gang._

"_Mn, back den I was always in fights, heh, doe a goo' amount of my wounds came from mah ma'." Naruto mumbled out and rubbed at the marks on his cheeks._

"… _I-it's too bad you h-have those scars by leaving that g-gang though." Hinata said after a short silence after watching him._

"_Ehh? What'zat? Ya think dey make me uh ugly monster now? Ya're meanie 'nata!" Naruto slurred and faux a blubbering sob, which left the lavender eyed girl in a tipsy fluster._

"_N-no no no! N-not at a-all! You're still h-hot…" Hinata amended and felt her face growing hot, a sure sign that she was blushing._

"_Hm? Well, even with this?" Naruto sat up and removed his shirt, exposing his bare torso, "does this tattoo make me any less hot?" He smirked at the now red faced Hyuga._

"… _N-no…" Hinata looked at the swirling tattoo with bleary eyes and watched as her hand reached out to trace it, "you'll a-always be hot… but, I'm still jealous… your body is p-perfect." She continued in a reserved tone and gripped her shirt absentmindedly._

"_Ash if…" Naruto furrowed his brows knowing exactly what she was talking about, and thusly proceeded to remove her shirt, "ya're body is perfect…" He mentioned and leaned in to kiss the surgical scar over her heart, even in his drunken state he could feel her tremble from the action and thusly grinned as he rested his head on her chest._

"_I-I never understood h-how you could stand to see such an h-hideous scar, let alone kiss it or even…" Hinata said but trailed off with a shaky voice and instead cradled his head, she was trying to best to remain calm, but with the memories of when he first saw and kissed her scar flooding back to her, she couldn't help the few tears that fell down her face._

"_Cuz Hinata's beauty outshines everythin'," Naruto mentioned with another kiss and removed her hands to look up at her with half lidded eyes, "'nd if ya're gonna ask how I could eben have sex with ya havin' 'zat scar, I loved da whole package…" He finished and pushed the purple haired girl back on the bed and looked down on her._

"_I-I still don't s-see how, it's ugly…" Hinata stated and would've blushed harder if it were possible._

"_Nuthin' bout Hinata is ugly, I'll prove it again…" Naruto smirked and leaned down to trail kisses down her body, starting with her forehead, to her lips, at which he spent quite a while at seeing as how she had wrapped her arms around him as soon as their lips met after three years. However, after parting from her lips he continued kissing down to her scar and kissed down the length of the scar, and grinning once she let out a moan as he switched to kissing and sucking one of her pink nipples as he palmed and pinched the other. As he continued to devour her, he finally sheathed himself with in her and even in their drunken daze, relished her moaning his name, until at one point which each thrust, the moans turned into something that froze him to the core._

"_N-naruto, Naruto…" Hinata moaned and hung onto the tanned body drilling into her._

"Naruto, oh, Naruto!" Kyuubi's voice penetrated his thoughts and had him snapping his eyes' open and staring his grinning brother no more than five inches in front of him.

"K-kyuu?! What da fuck!?" Naruto started and jerked away from the long red-head so fast that it left him slamming onto the floor.

"Aww, you looked like you were really enjoyin' your dream! Why'd you have to wake up?" Kyuu gave a look of faux hurt, but as usual, the smirk on his face showed that he was enjoying himself.

"Why?! Because you were moanin' my fuckin' name!" Naruto shot up, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to beat his brother.

"W-wait, wait! I wasn't moanin'! I wasn't!" Kyuubi whined and ran around the large room to escape his blonde hunter, who immediately froze in place as he realized what was said and the dream, rather the memory that he just dreamed about.

"….Holy shit!" Naruto cursed and fisted his hair, "shit shit shit shit shit!" He mussed his hair to hopefully rid the memory.

"Heh, well, well, must've been a great dream, un." A familiar voice said in a teasing tone and as the blonde looked towards the long haired blonde male that stood in the doorway, he quickly followed to where he was pointing… which was followed by another curse.

"Fuck me…" Naruto looked down at his half hard dick and quickly escaped into the bathroom to take the coldest shower of his life.

"Aww, I wanted to point that out Dei-Dei!" Kyuu sulked and walked over to the bathroom door, "Oi, Nar', hurry it up! Dad is calling us to their suite." He mentioned just before the sound of the shower could be heard.

"You take too long, un, it would've gone down by the time you got to it, unn." Deidara shrugged with a smirk and plopped down on the cushiony couch near the floor to ceiling window.

"Oh _'Un'_ ya self! You know-" Kyuu's voice faded as Naruto stepped under the shower.

As Naruto forced himself to stay under the ice cold spray, he went over what just happened using extreme caution to leave out the… more detailed parts of the memory turned to dream. He even tried going over the past few days events that might have even triggered the memory, but he was coming up with a blank at every turn, he even thought that it might have been a late response to things that have been going for the past couple of months… the past two months to be precise, two months and a break up… a nearly three month break up as a matter-of-fact.

"Huh…" Naruto realized something, something that was already standing in the fore-front of his mind and that could've very well be a factor in why that memory had resurfaced. That factor was, ever since the raven decided to give him another chance after admitting to having slept with Hinata, the two of them hadn't gone past simple foreplay, "you've g-gotta be kidding me…" He shivered a groan and thusly washed himself quickly and making sure that his previous problem was resolved before he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself before heading back into his room, too deep in thought to even register the other two occupants continuing whatever topic they were going on about. As Naruto entered his closet, he was still mulling over the possible lack of sex bringing up such a memory, _'Isn't this like blue balls or something?'_ The blonde mentally mussed as he automatically dressed himself in whatever his hands grabbed, which upon looking himself over briefly in the mirror was glad that the outfit was matching and simple, a black V-neck and black skinny jeans, which would be completed by his black converses. Though, before he went back into his room, he knew he'd better pull himself together before Kyuu and Dei could pick-up that something was bothering him, so with a deep sigh he walked back into his room, "Alright, let's go." He shrugged and moved to exit his room before being halted by a blatant observation.

"Damn Nar' who's funeral you goin' to?" Kyuu noted as he took in the emo look his younger was giving off.

"Seriously, un. We're just goin' to ya parents suite, it's no march to death, un." Deidara second and continued after the two whom had taken to walking again and were now out of the blondes' suite and heading down the hall to his parents' suite.

"Oh ha ha, its' warm out, so I wore something light, I like these jeans, so I wore them. Not my fault they're both black." Naruto shrugged and opened the door to their parents' suite, "matter-of-fact, isn't it too early to be-" He continued only to be cut off and startled to near death as they heard a loud crash come from the kitchen.

"Yo! Mom, pops, what the hel-" Kyuubi sprinted around the corner to where the kitchen was, however, no sooner had he rounded said corner did he slam into his fathers' back, which in turn sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Huh? Oh, Kyuubi, Naruto, Deidara, you're here…" Minato turned and greeted the trio and helped his eldest to his feet.

"Umm… p-pops…" Naruto called in a detached voice, "what is mom doin'?" he continued and looked at the fumbling, now ponytailed haired, woman remove various pots and pans from the cabinets.

"Uncle, this has to be a joke, un." Deidara looked at his concentrated looking aunt.

"B-but… today is…" Kyuubi mumbled with a look of silent horror.

"Heh, sorry, but it's no joke. There's a reason why I'm standing over here as well." Minato grinned in evident humor and scratched his head.

"M-maybe we should just cater…" Naruto mentioned towards his mother.

"No…" Kushina answered without looking at him and place a turkey tray on the countertop.

"Un, uncle why don't you-" Deidara began to say before being cut off.

"No…" Kushina interjected without looking up and began flipping through a cookbook.

"… Sorry boys, but I already promised this last year." Minato gave the boys an apologetic look, that wasn't missed by the violet eyed woman who's eye gave a hard twitch at the conversation.

"B-but… I'm so close to graduating…" Naruto whimpered and unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach, which was sending signals of S.O.S. to his brain.

"Tsk, honestly!" Kushina snapped and slammed the cookbook shut, "You are all wracking my nerves, YouknowwhatImean?! I'm not going to poison you!" She continued in a fuming rage and gave a pointed glare at the men still standing a distance from her.

"… Not on purpose at least, un…" Deidara mumbled and thought back to a time when everyone contracted food poisoning from something she cooked.

"What was that!?" Kushina seethed and took a threatening step towards her blonde nephew.

"Um! W-well boys, the other women should be here shortly! Let's grab a drink… _now_." Minato started and pushed the smack talking boys back out of the suite, but just as they got to the door, there was a knock, "Ladies'! Just in time, well…. We'll just be…" Minato quickly greeted Makoto, Karura, Hisae, Chiharu and Tsume, before trailing off and proceeded to quickly move the boys down the hall before his fiery crimson haired wife came after them.

"Yo, dad, is it really okay to leave mom in charge of cookin'?" Naruto inquired as they made their way to the elevator.

"Ya, she might burn the whole building to the ground, un." Deidara mentioned as they waited for the machine to come to the top floor.

"Hahah, boys' I think all will be well… as long as the other women are there we have nothing to worry about…" Minato reassured, however, just as they stepped into the elevator, they hear a distinct barking coming from down the hall, _'How did I miss the dog?'_ Minato mentally pinched his nose.

"But then there's Kiba's mom…" Kyuu sighed as the doors shut and lowered them from the doomed floor.

"… Yeah…" Minato deadpanned with no rebuttal for that and shared a nervous laugh with the others, seeing as how the dog loving woman was without a doubt a worse cook than Kushina. And as they came to the garage after a moments ride, they all exited in to the garage with measured steps, not sure of where the older blonde male was taking them, "Ah, right, I forgot to mention, we're going to head to 'Gama' to meet up with the others, Jiraiya is opening the bar early for us." The cerulean eyed man noted with a thankful grin as he lead the group over to one of the families blacked out SUVs, sure it was nine in the morning, but a little drinking never hurt.

"Eh? So everyone is already there?" Naruto furrowed his brow and stopped short.

"Key word son, _'meet'_," Minato laughed at the sarcastic look his son threw him, though before he could say anything else, the elevator dinged, "Huh, well, well, still a hard one to wake I see." He focused his gaze on the three raven haired men making their way over, one looking more like a zombie than the other two.

"A habit that I hope breaks soon." Fugaku mentioned with a pointed look at his youngest.

"I swear that Shikamaru is rubbing off on him." Itachi mentioned with a chuckle and didn't miss the tensing of his younger.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke grumbled and dragged a hand over his face before focusing on the whiskered male eyeing him stoically, "what?" He narrowed his eyes, it was already known that he wasn't a morning person, so the blonde just brushed off the agitated tone.

"Nothin'," Naruto shrugged and turned towards one of his personal cars, "Hey pops, I'm gonna take my car and meet you there." He mentioned and opened the door to his dark orange 2012 Mercedes E350 Coupe.

"Huh? Alright son." Minato nodded and closed the door to his car and waited for the others to pile in.

"Just a minute, Naruto," Fugaku's deep voice called just before he closed the door, "take _this_ one with you and wake him up will you? Shikamaru is a smart kid, but I don't need that laziness getting into this one." He continued and placed a hand on his youngest head, not noticing the twitch his son gave, before prodding him off towards the blonde.

"Hahah, no prob, Fugaku." Naruto gave a bright grin and waited for the raven to slink over, though by the time he was settled in the car, the others had already pulled out of the parking deck, "geez, can you move any slower?" He mentioned with an amused smirk.

"Shut it dobe, it's too early to be a smart ass." Sasuke grumbled from the passenger seat.

"Ha, dude it's one hour earlier than when you wake up for classes," Naruto scoffed and ordered his car to start, "and speakin' of _'ass'_, has somethin' gotten up yours again?" He questioned with a raised brow at his raven and his _lazy_ attire, which was made up of black sweat pants and a tight deep blue tank-top, even on his lazy days the pale male still managed to make anything look good.

"W-what in the hell are you talkin' about?" Sasuke stuttered slightly with narrowed eyes and tried to keep his face as stoic as possible, _'Shit… does he know? No, he couldn't, there's no way…'_ He mentally freaked.

"… You're still mad huh?" Naruto stated after a moment of silence.

"… I've told you a hundred times this month, _no_." Sasuke exhaled as evenly as he could, seeing as how his thoughts weren't right.

"Then why haven't we had sex ever since I got back?" Naruto hurled out and crossed his arms, not even bothering to look at the pale male anymore.

"… Seriously Naruto," Sasuke dragged his hand over his face, "we have had sex and you have memory loss." He continued and stared into the side of his blondes head.

"You're the one with the memory loss," Naruto tensed and looked over to stare his boyfriend dead in the eye, "last I check, foreplay doesn't count as havin' sex." He deadpanned not even caring that he may have just opened Pandora's Box. _'I wonder what his excuse will be…'_ He inwardly mused.

"…" Sasuke gave no reply at all, at least not a spoken one, _'Shit… he's right…'_ He mentally counted the days and came to the reoccurring fact that ever since he and Shika slept together, he hadn't slept with him, as he said, the most they've done was foreplay and blowjobs', "Naruto—" He began to continue before getting cut off.

"I'm kiddin' teme, forget it, I'm not gonna pressure you for anythin' like that, I'm no perv." Naruto brushed off the topic and forced a grin before putting the car in gear and driving out of the deck.

"… Hn, not a perv huh?" Sasuke smirked and reluctantly let the topic change. Though he knew it would be for the better that he let it drop, before he ending up spilling the beans about him and Shika. As they made their way through the early morning city streets, their conversations carried on without effort, though both males deep down wanted to finish the conversation from the deck and as they finally pulled up the bar, Sasuke mentally decided that he would find some place to finish that conversation without getting disturbed.

**9:48Am**

"Well look who finally decided to show up." An irritated voice spoke from across the room as the two males entered, and from the occupants in the room, it was clear to see why he sounded like that.

"Yo, Kiba, heh, you sound so happy!" Naruto grinned as he looked between him and the spiky pig-tailed blonde sitting next to an exhausted looking teal eyed male.

"Hm? Temari, what are you doin' here? I thought all the women were back at Naruto's place." Sasuke inquired as he and his blonde took their seats.

"Hmph, she's hardl—" Kiba began to interject before Shika quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"… Continue." Shika nodded with a look of indifference.

"_Anywho,_" Temari sent Kiba a death glare, "I don't feel like standing on my feet all day, so here I am… simple as that." She continued with a shrug and drank from her beer.

"Heh, I thought for sure you'd say you didn't want to risk your life by being in the kitchen with me and Kiba's mom." Naruto laughed as one of the bartenders brought a few extra beers.

"Ahh, that too, that place is like ground zero now, save for the women who can actually cook." Temari laughed.

"Right, hopefully mine, Choji's, Gaara's and Neji's moms' tie them up somewhere." Sasuke added with a yawn.

"I don't know, our mother has cooked up some odd things over the years." Kankuro amended with a worried expression.

"Right…" Temari and Gaara second.

"And to make it evenly worse, Hana is helpin' this year to." Shika said with a voice full of irritation.

"Man, with Hana there I think she'll make somethin' only dogs could stomach to eat." Kiba hung his head back over his seat.

"Hn, like you could do any better, _mutt_." Temari clipped with a snide smirk… and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"You know what," Kiba slowly pulled his head up and glared at the thorn in his side, "fuck you Temari! At least I can admit that I can't cook, but can you admit that you're a fuckin' butch bitch!?" He snapped and briefly thought of how much trouble he'd be in if he blacked her eye.

"Hah, damn sis he—" Kankuro began to laugh, but quickly stopped once the female in question glared him into an early grave, "I-I mean, uhh…" He coughed and took a large swig from his beer.

"Oh my _god_, you two are like fire and gun powder…" Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his temple, to which the whole group laughed at on his behalf.

"Aww, poor little Shika!" Kyuu glomped on the pineapple haired males back.

"I'm surrounded…" Shika sighed again and didn't even bother to wriggle out of the red-heads grip.

"I sympathize with you." Itachi mentioned and peeled his tanned male off of the spiraling Nara.

"Hey, where are the old men at?" Sasuke inquired and looked around the empty bar, the only other sound being the conversation worthy music playing.

"They're all in Jiraiya's office, though I don't think it's by choice." Neji answered with a somewhat thankful expression, most likely due to the fact that he was glad that they weren't being subjected to whatever topic the perverted white-haired man would be talking about, and with that everyone gave a sigh of relief and pity before carrying on many different topics. One topic being, that neither Lee, Tenten or Guy would be attending the thanksgiving dinner this year, due to Guy dragging his family to the next state over for some fall martial arts competition going on. The conversation then turned to those that would be attending the dinner this year, and the person of topic this time was Akurei, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's father, who hardly ever flew out to California unless there was a business matter to handle or if Karura dragged him down to visit, which wasn't often seeing as how she also had a tight work schedule, but seemed to make more time for visiting than him. Though, if you asked his children, they didn't mind it in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Whew, I'm gonna keep this A/N short cause I'm burning up. Next chapter coming soon I swear! *faints*

**Reason for song: **This song begins the roller-coaster ride of the story. So hang on tight.

****Please note**: **Kojika Nara, Suna Akurei, Hyūga Hisae are mine, well my versions of Neji, Hinata and Gaara's parents names, as well as Shikamaru's sister's name. But mine none the less.

- Anna Uzumaki


End file.
